Paradoxe
by Sayaka-san22
Summary: Naruto est partit...Sasuke est revenu... La lune ne peut rattraper le soleil... Seulement quand un ange abrite un démon tout semble possible... sasunaru bien sûr
1. Prologue

_**Texte : Paradoxe**_

_**Texte : Paradoxe**_

_**Auteur: Saya**_

_**Paring : sasunaru/ narusasu je sais pas encore ...**_

_**Rating: T ( 13 et +)**_

_**Genre: yaoi, lemon, angst, drame, romance, aventure... enfin bref de tout quoi**_

_**Disclaimer: Malheureusement ils sont pas à moi ... Pas grave j'emprunte**_

_**Note: Voilà ma première fic alors soyez sympa... REVIEWS svp ?!**_

**Prologue:**

La solitude, le froid, l'amertume, la douleur, l'errance, le noir, la tristesse, l'incompréhension...

Un tumulte de sentiments plus déchirants les uns que les autres.

Une douleur lancinante. Et pourtant...

Un sourire lumineux, chaud et remplis de sincérité.

Un paradoxe celui d'un ange portant en son sein un démon ...

Un jeune garçon se tenait immobile sur la balançoire de L'académie Ninja de Konoah.

Autour de lui plusieurs enfants jouaient et riaient. Lui souriait et rigolait avec les autres. S'esclaffant lorsqu'un de ses amis tomba la tête la première dans la poussière en essayant d'attraper son chien. Oui en apparence rien ne distinguait ce petit garçon des autres. Mais comme dit l'adage... Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...

-Hey Naruto ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kiba ?

-Ca te dit de faire hurler Sakura et Ino?

-Ouais! Va s'y c'est quoi ton plan...

Qui aurait crut que ce garçon aux deux grandes orbes d'un bleu profond et clair à la fois et à la chevelure couleur or était l'enfant maudit de Konoah...? Celui que tout les adultes haïssaient, celui qui ne devrait pas être en vie ? Cet enfant si plein de sincérité, de bonne volonté et de gentillesse...

Un enfant qui porte sans le savoir un passé bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules.

Uzumaki Naruto, orphelin, agé présentement de 9ans et réceptacle du démon Renard à neuf queues; Kyuubi.

Détesté et haïs par la plupart des habitants, rejeté par les autres enfants qui imitaient l'attitude de leurs parents, il était seul, toujours tout seul.

Seul mais souriant...

**3 ans plus tard...**

Naruto venait d'obtenir son diplôme de ninja et reçut son bandeau frontal frappé du signe de la feuille. Ici commence avec ses deux coéquipiers et leurs sensei l'histoire de celui qui deviendra celui qu'aujourd'hui les légendes nomment...

L'ange au démon...


	2. Chapitre 1

Texte : Paradoxe

**Chapitre 1:**

Un jeune homme d'environs une quinzaine d'années se tenait assis sur la tête du 3ème Hokage. Seul, il était seul. Le visage pensif, ses mèches d'or lui chatouillant le nez et cachant par la même occasion ses deux magnifiques billes d'un bleu pur qui lui servaient d'yeux. La tristesse transparaissait sur ses traits d'habitude si joyeux.

Il avait échoué. Pour la seconde fois il avait perdu. Il l'avait perdu LUI. Le seul qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui. Le seul qui l'avait reconnu et qui l'avait accepté. Son meilleur ami. Sasuke ... Une larme, une seul coula le long de sa joue tannée par le soleil, pour allé mourir à la base de son cou. Rageusement il s'essuya les yeux et se leva. Debout sur la tête d'un des héros du village de la feuille, il hurla. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les corde vocales et à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Un cri de pure rage mêlé à une tristesse insondable. Un cri déchirant de tristesse et de solitude. Un cri plus animal qu'humain. Puis le jeune homme s'écroula au sol ,vidé. Derrière lui apparut alors un homme plus âgé, les cheveux argenté en bataille et un masque lui couvrant la moitié du visage.

Kakashi regardait Naruto. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les conséquences de sa rencontre avec Sasuke seraient si importantes. Devant lui se tenait un Naruto brisé, vide, un puits sans fond remplis de tristesse. Ses yeux étaient sans expressions tout lueurs de vie s'en étant échappées. Parties en même temps que Sasuke.

Kakashi: Naruto...

Naruto: Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas Kakashi-sensei, je vais bien. Et je jure de ramener ce baka un jour.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Naruto.

Kakashi: ... Naruto...

Naruto: Je vais bien je vous dis. Maintenant laissez-moi seul. J'ai pas franchement envie de parler là.

Kakashi: Très bien...La Godaime te demande, elle veut te parler... Va s'y dès que tu sera prêt...

Naruto: Hai... Harigatou sensei...

Kakashi: De rien... N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler...

Nauto lui fit alors un grand sourire. Un de ceux qui vous réchauffent le coeur et vous donne envie de sourire en retour même si vous ne savez pas très bien pourquoi...

**2h plus tard environs...**

Naruto s'était rendu chez l'Hokage afin de lui faire son rapport et lui donné les information qu'il avait récoltées. Mais le coeur n'y était pas et Tsunade le remarqua bien vite.

Tsunade: Nar...

Naruto: Ecoutez si vous aussi vous avez décider de me soi-disant remonter le morale, je vous rassure c'est pas la peine ! Je vais bien, très bien même. Pas de quoi s'en faire et si je viens te voire la vielle c'est pas pour une psychanalyse mais pour faire mon rapport. Ce que j'ai fait alors maintenant j'me casse. A plus baa-chan !

Tsunade durant le discours de Naruto, voyant les veines sur sont front pulser dangereusement fort, tenta de respirer un bon coup. Mais non seulement ce sale gamin l'avait traité de veille par deux fois mais en plus il l'envoyait sur les roses alors qu'elle tentait de le réconforté? Non là c'était trop... Elle envoya Naruto faire plus intime connaissance avec le murs de son bureau tout en hurlant:

Tsunade: Naruto! Sale gamin insolent, comment oses-tu me parler comme ça alors que je voulais t'aider ? C'est pas croyable ça espèce d'ingrat, on ne m'y reprendra plus à m'inquiéter pour un imbécile dans ton genre ! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS LA VIEILLE !!

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

Naruto: Merci... Je veux dire de t'inquiéter pour moi...Mais je t'assure que je vais bien...

Tsunade: Viens me voir si tu veux parler...

Naruto: Pas de problème...

Tsunade le regarda avec un certain attendrissement dans les yeux. Après tout elle l'aimait bien son petit ninja blond. Naruto la regarda lui sourit malicieusement, sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et dit avant de sauter...

Naruto: A plus... La vielle...

Tout Konoah entendit à ce moment là les cris de rage de leur Hokage ainsi que le grand bruit que fit le bureau que la blonde colérique venait de brisé d'un seul poing dans un accès de fureur.

Cela faisait un 6 mois que Naruto avait revu avec l'équipe 7 Sasuke. Depuis rien de bien excitant n'était venu troubler le village de la feuille. Les mission se succédaient les une après les autres. Naruto s'entraînait plus dure que jamais allant jusqu'à s'évanouir de fatigue, ne mangeant que lorsque c'était nécessaire, dormant le moins possible et passait son temps à étudier tout ce qu'il pourrait lui servir. Ses amis s'inquiétaient. Naruto forçant de plus en plus sur son corps, il risquait de se blesser gravement. Ainsi ils s'étaient tout mis d'accord pour surveiller le blond à son insu et ainsi vérifier que rien ne lui arrivait de grave. Un tournus s'était instauré au sein du groupe d'amis. cela durait depuis plus de 5 mois maintenant. Si tous les amis de Naruto l'admiraient pour sa détermination, mais il y en avait une qui depuis leur retour jouait la comédie.

Sakura regardait Naruto et un sentiment de haine et de déception s'empara de son coeur. Il lui avait promis de le ramener et par deux fois il avait échouer. De plus elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le monstre qu'il était. Il n'était désormais plus humain pour elle. Ce n'était qu'une... créature, un monstre, une anomalie de la nature... Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du voire le jour...

_Saya: Voilà, voilà prologue et 1er chapitre : FAIT_

_Sasu: et chui ou moi ??_

_saya: bin la t pas encore arrivé c ke le début !!_

_naru: ouahhhh fmt je suis trop classe au début ! mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui souffre dans les fic !_

_sasu: vien naru moi je vais te consoler (lueures perverses...)_

_saya: --'' pervert_

_sasu: bin quoi ?_

_naru : tu pourrai pas te retenir ? --'_

_saya: laisse tombé naru..._

_saku: héy saya ?? pourquoi chui pas avec sasuke-kuuuun ? pourquoi c'est naruto_

_sasu/naru/saya: pfff plutôt crever que de faire un sasusaku !! BEuuuuurk_

_saku (pleurs): méchants (s'en vas)_

_saya/sasu: bon débarras_

_naru : Reviewss ??_


	3. Chapitre 2

Texte : Paradoxe

**Chapitre 2:**

Naruto était sur le terrain d'entraînement et avait créé le plus de clones possible afin de maîtriser une technique plutôt difficile de taijutsu. La force. Il lui fallait plus de force. La maîtrise. Il lui fallait mémoriser le plus de techniques possible... La rapidité. Il lui fallait être rapide afin d'esquiver plus facilement une attaque ennemie. Le pouvoir. Il lui fallait le pouvoir afin de LE sauver. Le pouvoir... Dieu sait si le pouvoir il en avait... Mais un pouvoir démoniaque, mortel, dangereux pour lui et les autres. La tentation... Celle d'ouvrir cette grille et d'accéder à cette puissance tant convoitée... Non... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça! Les derniers fois il avait faillit tuer Jiraya et blesser Sakura... Mais il savait que Kyuubi veillait et que au moindre instant de faiblesse il en profiterai...

Au loin une jeune fille au cheveux roses l'observait. C'était son tour de "surveiller" son coéquipier. Mais aujourd'hui elle allait enfin mettre son plan à exécution. Alors la jeune fille s'avança...

Sakura: Naruto !

Naruto: Sakura-chan? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas être à l'hôpital ?

Sakura: Naruto il faut que je te parle...

Naruto: Et bien va s'y... Dis moi.

Sakura planta son regard vert dans les deux orbes bleu océan de son ami et dit : Naruto je voulais te prévenir que le conseil veut t'exiler car tu es trop dangereux. (les yeux soudainement larmoyants...) Et ils te font surveiller par nos amis qui étaient tous d'accord pour que tu partes... Et puis...

Naruto s'était figé aux paroles de Sakura. Le coeur serré mais qui,se refusant à le montrer, attendait la suite.

Sakura: ... Ils ont dit que tu était un monstre... Ils disent que tu porte en toi le Kyuubi. Mais je ne peux pas y croire!! Tu ne peux pas être cette abomination de la nature, ce monstre, cette créature infâme. Cette chose qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour !!... N'est-ce pas ? Ne Naruto ?!

Naruto avait la tête baissée, les yeux cachés par sa belle chevelure d'or... Il ne semblait pas réagir. Quant à elle, Sakura, sous ses faux airs de tristesse, jubilait. Elle savait pertinemment qui était Naruto et avait choisis consciencieusement les termes les plus durs et choquants tout en faisant semblant d'être horrifiée. Etape 1; fait. Passons à la suite...

Sakura: Naruto... Naruto! Non...Non ce n'est pas vrai! Alors ce chakra rouge, tout ce sang... C'était toi ! Alors ce que m'ont dit nos amis était vrai! Tu es un monstre... Tu...Tu n'est pas humain... Tu es cette chose... Je ..Non c'est impossible... Tu...Il...Devrait mourir! Je.. Je ne voulais pas croire que les autres faisait semblant d'être tes amis sous l'ordre de l'hokage afin de mieux te surveiller... Maintenant je comprend... Le dégoût sur leurs visages quand tu ne regardait pas... La haine dans leurs yeux.. Je... Je... Naruto... Pars va t'en avant qu'ils n'arrivent... Pars! Loin...Très loin d'ici!!

Sakura avait finit sa tirade, entrecoupée de sanglots, dans un souffle. Quant à Naruto jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal.

La solitude, le froid, l'amertume, la douleur, l'errance, le noir, la tristesse, l'incompréhension...

Un tumulte de sentiments plus déchirants les uns que les autres.

Une douleur lancinante. Et pourtant...

Un sourire, remplis de sincérité et de regrets...

Un paradoxe celui d'un ange portant en son sein un démon ...

La folie, l'envie de tuer, le rouge, le sang, la mort, le dégoût, la colère...

Le vide...

Celui d'un ange déchu... Rien...

Il n'était plus rien...

Ces mots l'avait plus sûrement tué que n'importe quelle attaque ninja. Il avait mal, il souffrait. Il leur en voulait! L'hypocrisie était pire que tout. En lui il sentit le kyuubi s'agiter

/ Tue les ! Ou alors laisse moi les tuer à ta place ! Sache que j'en serai ravis! Leur faire regretter leurs paroles, les tuer à petit feu et leur faire ressentir cette doul.../

° Tais toi!°

/ Hors de questions gamin! J'ai envie de m'amuser! /

(voix froide et calme)

° Tais toi Kyu... Toi et moi on va s'en aller mais je te jure que quand on reviendra tu pourras t'amuser! °

/ Gamin... Tu souffre... Es-tu sûr de toi ? /

° Oui... J'ai déjà trop souffert à cause de ce village! J'en ai marre! Allons y °

/ Comme tu veux.../

° Kyu... Tu as interdiction de tuer qui que se soit ! C'est clair ? °

/ Ca va pour cette fois. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je t'obéisse gamin... /

° Ca me va...°

Sakura vit soudainement deux yeux... Un bleu océan, et un rouge sang... Et là Sakura sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur... La dernière...

**Pendant ce temps à la tour du Hokage...**

Lorsque les amis de Naruto allèrent voir L'hokage en présence de Kakashi, Iruka et Jirayia, ils la trouvèrent les yeux perdus dans le vague regardant en direction des terrains d'entraînement.

La blonde releva la tête en voyant le petit comité qui se tenait devant son bureau...

Tsunade: Alors vous aussi... Vous vous inquiétez pour Naruto...

Iruka: Il se va se tuer... (regard triste et résigné)

Neji: Il faut réussir à le calmer!

Kakashi: Il ne veut plus rien entendre, refuse de s'arrêter et n'a qu'une seule obsession...

Tous: Sasuke...

Shika: Allons le voir pour lui parler

Kiba: Bin le surdoué ta pas une idée un peu plus précise? Pare que je sais pas si tu sais, mais on a tous essayé de lui parler ou moins une fois...

Lee: Et sa sert à rien...

Hina: Et... G...Ga..Gaa...Gaaar... Gaara-sama ?

Tenten: Oui...C'est une idée.. Après tout Naruto le considère comme un frère...

Shizune: Le Kazekage est trop occupé ces temps-ci il ne peut pas...

Ino: Oh... Dommage.. Ca aurait pu marcher...

Shino:...

Choji: Et si on allait lui parler en groupe, grumpf, au moins le distraire quelques, grumpf, heures ...? (bruitage de dévorage de chips...lol)

Tsunade: (soupir) Bon bin on a pas trent-six solutions allons-y... Au fait où est Sakura?

Ino: C'est son tour de veiller sur Naruto.

Tsunade: Je vois... Bien allé...

Tous se mirent en marche afin de rejoindre le lieu où Naruto s'entraînait depuis 6 mois... Le trajet fut silencieux. Chacun pensant à un moyen d'aider Naruto. Et c'est là qu'ils le virent...


	4. Chapter 3

Texte : Paradoxe

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sakura recula. Effrayée devant le visage de Naruto. Un visage vide. Deux yeux qui vous renvoyait votre solitude à la figure. Deux yeux... Un rouge l'autre bleu... Celui des enfers et l'autre des cieux... Sakura reculait doucement, pas après pas. Puis son talon buta sur une pierre. Elle chuta, se retrouvant assise devant Naruto qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur...

Naruto:(voix froide et monotone) Alors comme ça je suis considéré comme un monstre, je suis juste une "mission", je ne vaux rien. La confiance que l'on m'accordait n'était qu'une illusion... Tout comme tout ce en quoi j'ai toujours cru... C'est bien ça, ne Sakura_-chan ?_

Naruto avait insisté sur le -chan et si ses yeux n'exprimaient à présent que colère et tristesse, jamais Sakura n'avait été plus effrayée. Naruto le remarqua bien vite. Et alors une aura de chakra rouge commença a suinter de son corps. L'entourant, tourbillonnant paresseusement comme si le chakra jouait avec la peur qui s'inscrivait sur le visage du bonbon rose, jouant avec les cheveux d'or de son hôte. Le calme du chakra inquiétait la jeune fille, il n'en devenait que plus menaçant. Et alors là, Naruto la fixa dans les yeux et une peur indicible, une peur qui montait du plus profond de son être, la prit. L'étouffant, compressant sa cage thoracique, empêchant l'air d'emplir ses poumons, comprimant son coeur dans un étaux invisible, lui donnant tours à tours des bouffées de chaleur puis des sueurs froides... Sakura senti un cri de pure terreur monter de ses entrailles... Rien, elle ne put rien faire contre cette effroi ni d'ailleurs contre le son qui sortit de sa gorge comme pour exorcisé la peur qui la tenaillait... Rien, elle ne put rien faire...

Naruto regardait la terreur s'inscrire sur les traits de celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une amie, une soeur. A ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait sinon sa colère. Encore une fois on l'avait trahit. Encore une fois il finissait seul. Encore une fois on avait brisé son rêve. Si Naruto avait décider de ne pas la tuer n'étant pas encore prêt, il se jura de leur faire payer un jour le prix de cette souffrance au centuple. Rien, cette fois il ne laissait rien derrière lui...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent c'est pour voir Naruto entouré d'un halo de chakra rouge qui dominait sakura assise à ses pieds. Il se dégageait du blond un sentiment de profonde souffrance mélangée à une haine et une colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas... Et bien malgré eux, tous tressaillir à ces sentiments tellement malsain qui s'échappaient du jeune homme. Ils ne pouvaient distinguer l'expression de Naruto celle-ci étant cachée à leurs vue par ses mèches blondes. Mais Sakura arborait une expression terrifiée. Alors Tsunade décida de s'en méler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Tsunade : Naruto! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Naruto: ...

Tsunade: Narut...

Naruto: Urusai (voix froide et sans aucune trace de sentiments quelconque)

Tsunade: Nani ? (veine pulsant dangereusement sur son front)

Naruto: J'ai dit : Urusai.

Kiba: Oi! C'est vrai ça! Qu'est qui t'prend tout à coup t'es malade de lui parler comme ça !!

Naruto : URUSAI!!

Naruto avait perdu patience et relevé la tête, il fixait ses amis. Amis qui sursautèrent devant la couleur si inhabituelle de ses yeux et l'intensité de son regard. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut son visage. Vide, aucune trace du moindre sentiment si ce n'était la haine et la colère.

Naruto: Je ne veux plus vous entendre c'est claire ? Plus jamais à partir d'aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus rien et le Naruto Uzumaki que vous connaissiez est mort ! Mort de votre main. Alors je vous interdit de m'approcher ou même de me parler!

Durant toute sa tirade Naruto avait peu à peu laissez place à une expression de profonde tristesse sur ses traits. Quand à ses amis ils n'y comprenaient plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait au blond ? De quoi parlait-il ? Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Tant de questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas de réponses... Ce fut Shikamaru qui se décida à éclaircir la situation.

Shika: Galèèèèère! Naruto tu voudrais pas nous expliquer? Parce que là on est pomés nous !

Naruto eut un rire. Un rire léger, doux. Un rire qui fit frissonner le groupe en face de lui. Un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais là Sakura fit une seconde erreur. Poussée par la peur et le dégoût et surtout rassurée de la présence des autres elle dit dans un souffle:

Saku: Naruto tu ferais mieux de partir! Ici tu n'as plus ta place. Les gens pensent tous que tu est un monstre et...

Cette fois-ci Naruto éclata de rire la coupant et dit:

Naruto: Un monstre ? Nan mais regardez-vous ! Qui ,entre les ninja qui battaient un enfant innocent jusqu'au seuil de la mort et moi porteur d'un démon qui aurais donné sa vie pour le village, sont les véritables monstres ? Ne me faites pas rire! Et puis tu me traite de monstre mais en as-tu déjà vu un? Non ça m'étonnerai. Alors si tu ne veux pas faire la connaissance d'un démon tais-toi.

Tout en disant cela, Naruto avait commencé à changer. Sa morphologie devenait plus animale, plus bestiale. Le chakra qui s'échappait des pores de sa peau devenait plus féroce. Une envie de sang et de mort planait autour de l'enfant démon. Puis il reprit la parole...

Naruto: Et maintenant contemplez ! Contemplez votre oeuvre. Et oui Konoah a créé un monstre de ses propres main... Admirer et trembler devant celui qui deviendra le ninja le plus redoutable de tout les temps! Celui qui hanteras vous cauchemars et sera le héros des légendes! Celui qui un jour reviendra pour la place qui lui est due. Car ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je n'abandonne pas ! Et sachez que le jour ou je reviendrai c'est que je serai prêt à devenir Hokage. Je le prouverai ! A vous et à tous ceux qui ont osé me rejeter pour ce que je ne suis pas ! Contemplez! Contemplez car vous avez devant vous un monstre de chaire et de sang...

Pendant sa tirade la voix de Naruto avait pris un timbre caverneux et ses deux yeux étaient devenus rouges sang, la pupille fendue en leur centre. Puis il se tourna vers Sakura...

Naruto: Toi...(dit-il en la fixant d'un airs mauvais)...Le jour où je reviendrai cours... Cours le plus loin de moi que tu peux! Car si un jour je te revois...Je te tue... Toi plus que tout les autres tu aurais dû me soutenir mais en fait tu es la pire. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeux? Mais je ne suis pas stupide contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Alors maintenant sache que je deviendrai ton pire cauchemar ! Cherche... Cherche un moyen de m'amadouer pour le jours où je reviendrai...Ou alors... Fuis...

Et Naruto disparut propulsé sa masse incroyable de chakra...

Saya: ouuuuuuuf !! chapitre 3 fini c pas trop tôt!!

sasu: Hmpf...

naru (voix basse): sasu fais pas ton grognon après ca va encore nous retombé dessus!! é.è...

sasu: oué bin c'est pas d'ma faute si l'autre chieu...

_ombre menaçante s'approche de sasuke..._

saya: dit... tu parlais quand même pas de moi la ?? si ?

sasu: heuuuuuuu... Hn!

naru: ah ah ah nn pas du tout voyons ! saya-chan

sasu: humpf...

naru: SASU !! è.é

saya (exaspérée): bon qu'est ke ta encore à dire toi ? c pas vrai ca jamais content !! si tu continue je met naru avec un bel inconnu !!

sasu : Nan mais j'allucine ! c quand même pas de ma faute si t'est lente à mettre ton sasunaru !! ou bien ? en plus pk l'autre chewing gum rose elle blesse mon naru ? hein ??

saya: parce que j'ai envie !! en plus si tu continue je met naru avec neiji !! lui au moin i sera content !! et patient surtout !!

sasu: OO ...

naru: T.T moi j'veux sasu-chan !!

neiji: t'en fais naru-chan je vais te consoler viens là !! Merci saya chan t'est super !!

saya: haaaaaaaa enfin de la gratitude. C'est claire qu'elle étouffe pas sasuke !!

_ondes néfastes dirigées vers neiji et saya..._

sasu: JE VAIS VOUS TUER !! toi neiji tu décampe c'est MON naruto et toi la folle furieuse tu écris la suite et tu me met fissa avec mon naru-chan

saya: non

sasu (se stop à 1 cm du visage de neiji avec un chidori au grand soulagement du hyuuga...): Qu...quoi ??

saya: j'ai dit non ! pas avant d'avoir eu des excuses de ta part !!

naru: sasukeee fais lui tes exucuses j'veux pas finir avec n'importe qui !!

sasu: mais... mais...UN UCHIWA NE S'EXCUSE PAS !! (sharingan...)

saya: appelle à tous les interesser, naru est célibataire dans ma fic que celui que sa interesse me contact et...

sasu: CA VA, CA VA !! je vais te les faire tes excuses !!

naru: merci sasu-chan

sasu: oué ta intéret à me rembourser puissance mille !!

naru: mé j'ai pas d'argent c'est jiraiya qui m'a tout pris uu

sasu: (lueure pervers) t'inquiète tu peu me payer en nature

saya: pervert irrécupérable --' !! j'attend toujours ...

sasu: ouais... bon je m'excuse ! voila t contente ?

saya: ouais

sasu: naru vient tu va me payer

naru: hein ? mais comment ?

sasu/saya: il a toujours pas compris... --''


	5. Chapter 4

Texte : Paradoxe

**Chapitre 4 :**

_chez Orochimaru..._

Sasuke était seul. Seul dans sa chambre minable seulement meublée d'un lit crasseux et d'un bureau sur lequel étaient entassée de multiples parchemins...Seul, il attendait son heure. Il avait presque toute les informations qu'il lui fallait! Et alors enfin, enfin il pourrait retourné là-bas et retrouvé le seul être qui avait su l'approcher. Dans moins d'une année Orochimaru mourrait. Il mourrait de sa main et Oto tomberai grâce aux informations qu'il avait envoyées secrètement à la Godaime...

Sasu: Attend moi! Tu m'as ouvert les yeux alors maintenant attend-moi...

_retour à Konoah..._

Ils étaient éffondrés... Comment? Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Cette subite disparition avait jeté un froid au sein du groupe. Ce fut Kiba lassé d'attendre des explications qui lors d'un repas à Ichiraku avec tous ces amis décida de poser la question qui travaillait tout le monde...

Kiba: Bon cette fois y'en a marre !! Sakura explique nous ce qu'il c'est passé avant qu'on arrive parce que là c'est pas normal ! Jamais Naruto n'aurait réagis comme ça si c'était insirbinifiant !!

ino: --' c'est "insignifiant" baaaka...

kiba: ouais ouais... Alors ces explications elles viennent ou quoi ?

Saku: Je...Je ne sais pas... Vraiment j'ai voulu lui demander s'il allait bien et soudainement il s'est énervé...C'est ... C'est peut être qu'il n'est pas si gentil qu'il voulait le faire croire...

Ses amis la regardèrent les yeux écarquillés... OO

Ino: Co...comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Lee: il est notre ami, il nous a tous sauvé un jour ou l'autre !!

Hina: Nar...Naruut..Naruto kun n'est...n'est pas ...c..co..comme ça !!

Kiba: Nan mais t'est malade sakura ?

shika: Ca colle pas avec son comportement habituel et encore moins avec son caractère...

choji: grumpf...il avait peut-être faim ..grumpf...

tous: --'

ten: non mais sérieusement Sakura tu ne te rappelle de rien de suspect chez lui ?

saku: N...non... Enfin je ne crois pas...

Neiji: cette histoire me plaît pas ...

Shino: ...

Sur-ce les senseis arrivèrent et la discussion tourna cour pour l'instant. Les autres se promettant de chercher lors de leurs missions des indices sur la position du blond...

Sakura quant à elle n'était pas rassurée non seulement les autres ne détestaient pas Naruto mais en plus celui ci l'avait menacée. Dans quelle histoire s'était-elle embarquée...

Cela faisait maintenant une année que Naruto avait disparu. Rien...Rien ne laissait deviner sa position. Personne ne l'avait vu, personne n'avait entendu parler d'un ninja blond... Jirayia avait tenter a plusieurs reprises de le trouver mais c'était peine perdue...Shikamaru avait beau tourné dans tous les sens le problème ...Rien..Rien pas la moindre explication au comportement de l'enfant démon ne se proposait à l'esprit du génie...

La Godaime avait résister autant qu'elle avait pu mais c'était trop tard... Elle l'avait défendu jusqu'à ce que le conseil menace d'envoyer l'anbu racine qui était directement sous ses ordres contre lui... Rien...Elle n'avait rien pus faire...

C'est ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki, genin de Konoah fut déclaré nukenin et criminel de classe S à abattre à vue, lors de son son départ, à 14 ans...

_Chez Orochimaru..._

kabu: Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama te demande ...

sasu: Hn... (bin il allait quand même pas changé !!)

Sasuke marcha à travers un dédales de couloir sombre tous plus ou moins moisis. Ces murs qui l'empêchaient de fuir, de voir le soleil...Son soleil... Après avoir passé plusieurs portes sans même daigné frapper Sasuke entra dans la dernière.

Il se retrouva face à un Orochimaru qui jubilait apparemment vu le sourire malsain qu'il abordait. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait cette fois...?

Oro: Alors Sasuke-kun, on dirait bien que tu n'es plus le seul nukenin de classe S à seulement 14 ans...

Sasu: je vois pas de quoi vous parlez...( regard noir )

Orochimaru fit un signe léger de la main à Kabuto tout en élargissant son sourire... Kabuto s'approcha de Sasuke et lui tendit un livre...

sasu: / Le bingo-book... C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?/

Puis le livre tomba à terre... Comme au ralentit Orochimaru vit Sasuke sortir son katana et trancher la tête de Kabuto sans que celui-ci n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste...

Puis les yeux rouges du sharingan se fixèrent dans les yeux jaunes du serpent...

Oro: Co...Comment ?

sasu: s'infiltrer dans la reserve des techniques interdites était trop facile...

La tête d'Orochimaru tomba...

_A Konoah..._

Tsu: Alors si je vous ai réunis ici c'est parce que d'après nos espions, Orochimaru aurait été tué il y a de cela deux jours...

Shikamaru baillait...Lui et ses amis ainsi que leurs senseis et tout les autres ninja de Konoah étaient rassemblé convoqué pour une réunion d'urgence...

Tsu: Nous avons retrouvé son corps ainsi que celui de Kabuto... Celui d'orochimaru a été décapité et d'après les traces que nous avons pu relever, scellée...

Personne ne dit mot... Mais tout le monde le pensa... Ce fut sakura qui rompit le silence d'une voix tremblotante...

Saku: Et...Et sasuke kun ?

Tsu: Nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps ni aucun de ses effets personnels...Désolé...Bien maintenant je veux que durant chacune de vos missions vous essayez d'obtenir des informations sur un éventuel retour d'orochimaru! est-ce clair ?

Tous: Hai Godaime-sama

Tsu: Bien vous pouvez disposer...

Tous s'en furent... Seuls les amis de Naruto et leurs senseis restèrent. Ils voulait savoir si ils n'y avait pas des traces de la présence de Naruto sur les lieux de l'affrontement...

Tsunade voulut s'avancer quand soudain elle se figea... Un kunai posé sur la gorge tenait en respect les ninja présent et empêchait toutes possibilités de mouvements... Deux yeux rouges apparurent... deux yeux rouges dans lesquels on pouvait discerné trois virgules...

...: C'est quoi ça ...?

Et le bingo-book apparut devant l'Hokage à la page d'un jeune homme blond souriant...


	6. Chapter 5

Texte : Paradoxe

**Chapitre 5:**

Saku: sa..sasukeeeeeee-kun !! OO

ino: 0.0

shika: Galèèèèère!

Neji: ...

shino:...

Kiba: UCHIWA ??

hina: Sas...sasu...sasuke-sama

lee: Un duel !! je veux un combat

shoji: ...(trop occupé à manger)

ten: Que..que fait-il là ??

sai: le retour du traître...

kaka: (lis son icha icha) yo ! ça fait un bail!

Gai: la force de la jeunesse l'a ramenée sur le terrain du bonheur et de l'...BAF

kurenai: (assomme à moitié Gai) ouais ouais c'est ça .--'

asuma: Je sens poindre la prise de tête j'vais pas pouvoir rentré tôt avec ma Kurenai se soir ... T T

Tsu: Sasuke calme toi ! et enlève moi ce kunai !

Sasu:Hn...

Lentement, très lentement Sasuke retira le kunai qui menaçait la gorge de la Godaime... Mais tous purent sentir les ondes meurtrières qui s'échappaient de sa personne. Il se posta devant la blonde colérique et attendit son regard noir n'exprimant rien, fixé le chef du village de la feuille. Il attendait... Et pour leurs propres vies ils avaient intérêt à lui donner des explications rapidement et il valut mieux pour Konoah que celles-ci le satisfassent... On ne contrarie pas impudemment un Uchiwa... Surtout pas quand celui-ci a la force de se débarrasser d'un des trois sannins de la légende, et sans effort apparent...

Kiba: Quoi ?? mais enfin Hokage-sama c'est un traître et l'élève du serpent vicieux !! Il faut l'arrêter ! D'ailleurs...(réflexion intense...) Pourquoi aucun anbu ne l'a encore attaqué ?

Tsu: Sasuke Uchiwa remet des information à Konoah sur les agissements d'Orochimaru depuis maintenant plus d'une année. C'est lui qui nous a informé de sa mort. D'ailleurs tu as la tête ?

Sasu: Répondez moi ! (sharingan activés) C'est quoi cette histoire ? Dit-il en pointant d'un doigt furieux le bingo-book qui se trouvait à présent au pied de Tsunade.

Un grand silence se fit. L'ambiance perdit plusieurs degrés d'un coup et un malaise prit forme. Les autres oublièrent même de poser des questions sur le fait que l'héritier du Sharingan puisse être la source de Konoah à Oto...

Tsuande prit la parole...

Tsu: Bien Sasuke, assied toi, nous allons te raconter au mieux la situation et pourquoi il se retrouve gradé dans les ninja les plus dangereux à ce jour...

_Une année après le retour de Sasuke et le départ de Naruto..._

Tsunade fronçait les sourcils... Depuis maintenant six mois un groupe de ninja était apparut. " ten'shi abikyoukan" littéralement "les anges des enfers"... Ce groupe de ninja surpuissants agissaient selon leurs guise. Ils avaient aidés de nombreuses personnes. Si ce groupe était respecté au seins des villages "normaux", dans les villages cachés ce n'était pas pareil. Ils étaient craint et respecté. Leur force était surhumaine et leurs capacités bien au dessus du niveau des villages actuellement. Rien ne semblait les arrêter... Et malgré tout de nombreux ninja étaient morts pour simplement s'être retrouvés sur leurs route... mais ce qui faisait froncer les sourcils à la Blonde et qui expliquait la présence des amis de Naruto dans son bureau, c'était la description qu'un des ninja survivant avait pu faire de leur chef..

Tsun: Il y a de cela une semaine, un groupe de ninja de Kiri c'est fait attaqué pas le "ten'shi abikyoukan" alors qu'ils tentaient de tuer une de leurs cibles. Sur une équipe de 5 anbu, seul un a survécu et apparemment c'était intentionnel... Dans son rapport que nous a transmit Kiri l'anbu décris un carnage comme rarement je n'en ai vus. Il parle de monstres et de démons... Mais la raison pour laquelle je vous ait fait venir et leurs chef..

Shika: leurs chef ?

kiba: pourquoi? vous voulez qu'on aille s'en occupé

neiji: sa m'étonnerai selon les informations que nous avons il est largement en dessus de notre niveau.

shika: ouais je pense que même sasuke aurait du mal

sasu: Hn (reniflement de dédain profond...empreint d'un certaine fierté génétique...)

Tsu: je peux continuer là ? C'est bon ?

Les senseis et leurs élèves se turent et la Godaime put enfin continuer...

Tsu: Je disait donc que je voulais vous parler de leurs chef... Il y a dans le rapport un détail qui m'a sauté aux yeux...

Kaka: Et qui est...?

Tsu: Le chef du groupe plus connu sous le nom de l'"Ange Démoniaque", aurait les yeux et un chakra rouge sang... Et les membres de son groupe l'appellent Kyuubi...


	7. Chapter 6

Texte : Paradoxe

**Chapitre 6:**

_Une semaine plus tôt..._

Un groupe de personnes perché dans les hauteurs d'un arbre certainement centenaire vu sa taille, observait les ninja en dessous d'eux. Ils n'avait pas ressenti leur présence...Sûrement trop occupé à savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de ce qui semblait être trois otages. Ces derniers attendaient, terrorisés, de savoir ce qui allait leur arrivé par la suite. Puis un des ninja le visage caché par un masque appartenant à la section anbu s'approcha... Lentement il leva un sabre court et dit:

ninja1: Voici vos derniers instants, ne vous en faites pas nous ferons vite afin de vous évitez toutes souffrances inutiles.

Mais soudain un bruit fit de retourner les cinque ninja de Kiri... Un homme venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Cette homme dégageait une aura dérangeante comme si il n'était pas humain. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'un t-shirt de la même teinte sombre. Une cape noir ornait le tout le rendant encore plus imposant. De son visage on ne voyait rien car celui-ci portait un masque. Un masque noir comme tout le reste. Seul les yeux était visible. Deux yeux du violet le plus pure et le plus beau. De derrière son masque sortait une masse de cheveux or qui contrastaient étrangement avec le reste. A son cou pendait un collier ou se prélassait une pierre d'un bleu turquoise magnifique. Mais ce qui attirait l'oeil c'était les pierres rouges sang qu'arborait le ninja. De sa chevelure, vers son oreille droite descendait une longue et fine tresse dans laquelle se mêlait des mèches rouges ainsi que de petites perles d'or et de sang. Et la seconde pierre était accrochée à un anneau d'or à son oreille droite. Ronde, lisse, éclatante de sa lumière couleur de mort, les ninja ne pouvaient en détourné les yeux. Au premier regard il fut hypnotisé comme si sa vie dépendait de cette pierre.

Puis quatre autres personnes surgirent de nulle part et en moins d'une seconde trois des anbu qui se trouvaient là furent exécuter, la carotide tranchée d'un coup sec. le dernier ninja sortit enfin de sa contemplation lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

ninja4: Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme en noir se tourna vers lui et sans même daigner répondre à sa question il en posa une lui aussi.

...: Que font ces trois enfants avec vous ? Et pourquoi avoir voulut les achever ?

Le ton de la voix était froid, sans expression de sentiment aucun. Rien de laissait transparaître un quelconque indice sur son identité.

Puis soudain l'homme tourna le dos au ninja pitoyablement affalé devant lui et se tourna vers ses hommes et dit :

...: occupez-vous des gosses. Et si jamais ils ont une seule égratignure venant de votre part je vous tue. Est-ce claire ?

les autres: Hai.

Puis l'homme en noir qui semblait être le chef se tourna à nouveau vers l'anbu de kiri. Celui-ci regardait l'homme en noir l'air complètement paniqué.

ninja4: vous...vous êtes l' "Ange démoniaque", le chef du "ten'shi abikyoukan"... Le ninja dont la cruauté dépasse l'imagination...

Le ninja avait finit sa tirade dans un souffle. En effet quand l'homme s'était retourné, il avait vu le symbole sur son dos... Une silhouette noire avec deux grandes ailes blanches dans son dos.La silhouette tenait dans ses mains un katana... Le même que celui que l'homme avait dans le dos solidement accroché.Il était terrorisé. Jamais personne n'avait survécu à une rencontre avec ce groupe se ninja qu'on disait surhumain...

..: Répond!

ninja4: Ses enfants sont nos cibles nous avons reçus pour mission de les tuer afin d'enrayé le mal qui les habite.

L'homme fronçât les sourcils et d'un signe fit comprendre à son interlocuteur de continuer.

ninja4: ces enfants sont des monstres. Il ont en eux des gènes de démons ainsi les villageois ont demandé leurs exécution ce que le village leur a accordé vu qu'ils ne sont de toute façon pas humains, nous les pourchassons depuis env...

La tête de l'homme venait de tombé...

...: Toi là-bas qui se cache viens et reprend le corps de tes amis et raconte ce qui c'est passé ici.

Puis un de ses hommes arriva et dit:

...: Oi Kitsune, viens avec Kyuubi voir ces gamins ils sont vraiment spéciaux!!

...: Hn

Et c'est ainsi que disparût dans les ténèbres de la forêt "ten'shi abikyoukan" et à sa tête le ninja le plus fort jamais né à ce jour...

Par la suite le ninja rentra et fit un rapport complet et détailler de ce qu'il c'était passé ce jour là. Rapport qui fut envoyé à tous les villages cachés afin de remettre les information sur ce groupe tant craint des Kages...

Naruto se déplacait vite et gracieusement. Ils retournait avec Asai vers les autres. Ce que lui avait dit le ninja de Kiri l'avais mis hors de lui. Il avait eu l'impression de voir les gens de Konoah alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ce genre de réaction le dégoûtait.

Asai et Naruto arrivèrent. Les trois enfants étaient entourés de Shin, Hisoka et Hikaru les trois derniers membres du groupe.

Naruto retira son masque pour ne pas effrayé les enfants et s'approchât en souriant doucement.

Naru: Dites-moi gamins, c'est quoi vos noms?

Un des enfants celui qui semblait le plus âgé se leva et fit face à Naruto du haut de ses huit ans et dit:

...: Moi c'est Jin, lui c'est Hatsu et lui Katsu. Et on n'est pas des gamins mais des ninjas!

Naruto sourit et détailla du regard les trois petits.

Jin était grand et mince,les cheveux argentés en bataille et les yeux gris acier il avait la même attitude réfrigérante que Sasuke sauf que lui parlait et même nettement plus puisqu'il lançait des insultes à tout vas à qui lui parlait ou avait l'impertinence de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Hatsu quant à lui affichait un sourire canaille. Les cheveux châtains et les yeux dorés il semblait être le contraire physique de Jin. Petit et mince, il ne parlait pas se contentant de sourire. Un sourire qui en aurait inquiété plus d'un lorsque l'on remarquait la lueur de malice qu'il exprimait. Il semblait toujours sur le point de préparer un mauvais coup. Il devait avoir environs sept ans.

Quant à Katsu, lui, avait les cheveux noirs long et deux yeux bleu foncés. Plus petit que ses camarades l'on pouvait sentir qu'il ne fallait se fier à l'apparence chétive de l'enfant. Lui ne parlait que très peu et aucune expression ne venait effleurer son visage d'ange. Il était le plus jeune, environs 6 ans.

Une semaine passa et Naruto avait décider de garder ces enfants auprès de lui sachant qu'ils ne trouveraient refuge nul part... Mais au bout de cette semaine il se rendit bien compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas suivre encore bien longtemps. A bout de forces,même s'ils essayaient de le cacher, ils ne tenaient pratiquement plus debout. Naruto repensa à sa jeunesse et sourit. Si seulement ces gamins pouvait trouver comme lui un Iruka-sensei, une tsunade baa-chan et des amis comme sasuke, shikamaru ou encore kiba et neiji!!

Et là, Naruto eut un sourire démoniaque... Après tout ils lui devaient tous un service... Pourquoi pas celui-là ...?

Naru: Jin,Katsu,Hatsu !! Je viens de vous trouvé à chacun un parrain et un foyer !! Soyez prêt dans une demi-heure nous partons pour le pays du feu...

_Retour à Konoah ..._

Tous les amis de Naruto en restèrent coi... Non cela ne pouvait être vrai... Naruto, chef de l'organisation qui faisait frémir tous les ninja rien qu'à son évocation... Naruto, ninja cruel et sans pitié... Non ils étaient en plein rêve... Ou plutôt en plein cauchemar... Iruka complètement effondré par la nouvelle, ne put retenir ses larmes et tomba ainsi dans les bras d'un Kakashi qui en avait laisser tomber son Icha Icha de surprise. Les autres eux regardait la Godaime la bouche ouverte dans une expression assez comique de l'incrédulité. Sakura jubilait intérieurement et Sasuke...Bin c'est Sasuke et aucune expression ne vint altérer son beau visage. La Blonde soupira et Jiraiya lui semblait avoir planté... L'information ne passant pas...

Tsu: Mais vous savez ce n'est qu'une supposition...Après tout c'est peut-être un usurpateur..!

Iruka: Na...Narutoooooooooooooooooo TT

sasu: Hokage-sama laissez-moi par...

...: Tsunade-sama veuillez excuser ma soudaine intrusion mais nous avons un problème aux portes du village.

Un anbu venait d'apparaître dans un nuage de fumée et s'était respectueusement agenouillé devant la chef du village.

Tsu: Et c'est quoi cette fois ? (soupir...)

anbu: Trois enfants se sont présenter il y a environs dix minutes et veulent vous voir ainsi que Neiji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka et Sasuke Uchiwa...

Tsu: Comment ça trois enfants ? Et pourquoi veulent-ils nous voir ?

anbu: Nous ne savons pas, ils ne veulent pas parler en présence d'autres personnes que celles citées précédemment. devons nous les torturer Hokage-sama?

Tsu: Mmmm...Oui...Les tor... LES QUOI ? NON MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE ? AMENEZ LES MOI PLUTÔT AU LIEU DE TRAINASSER ET DE DEBITER DES ANERIES PAREILLES!!

anbu: Hai Hokage-sama.

Tsu: Nan mais j'vous jure !! Torturer des enfants ! Ils sont fous !! Bon Par contre vous trois!

Neiji, Kiba et sasuke ne semblaient pas trop rassurés. Enfin surtout Kiba parce que les deux glaçons ne montrait pas signe d'une quelconque nervosité. Les trois ninja se tournèrent vers Tsunade.

Tsu: Je vous jure que si j'apprend que vous avez engrosser trois filles et que se sont vos gosses illégitimes je vous fait faire des mission de rang D toute votre vie restante!! èé

Tout le monde regarda Tsunade avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne que Sasuke aimait Naruto et quand à Neiji lui aussi était gay. Kiba lui se fit foudroyé pas une Hinata plutôt en colère. Ils allait nier lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. trois jeunes enfants entrèrent. Ils devaient avoir entre six et huit ans. L'un avait les cheveux argenté et les yeux gris, le second avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux d'or et le dernier avait des cheveux noir avec deux yeux d'un bleu foncé. Ils avaient l'air plutôt musclés et semblait être des ninja vu l'étuis à kunai sur une de leurs jambes. Les trois enfants étaient beaux. Ils semblaient arriver tout droit du paradis. Puis l'argenté prit la parole.

...: Je suis Jin, voici Hatsu (en désignant le châtain) et katsu ( le noiraud). Nous avons été envoyé ici en nous disant que nous y trouverons refuge chez nos parrains.

tsu: Vos... vos parrains ? Refuge ? envoyés?

Jin: (regard froid et voix malicieuse) Oui, mon parrain est Le gars là-bas... Le moche avec des pupilles flippantes... 'fin..Le Hyuuga quoi...

Neiji: OO... Le parrain ?

Katsu: (grand sourire mais voix polaire) Uchiwa Sasuke, le traître.

Hatsu: (voix timide) Moi c'est Kiba...

Sasuke: OO

Kiba: NANIIIIIIIII ?? OO

Tsu: Qui vous envoie ? Et quelle preuve avons nous de votre bonne foi ?

Alors doucement Jin sortit quelque chose de sa poche, tendit le bras devant lui et laissa se balancer un objet devant le groupe qui crut rêver. Devant eux, au bout du bras d'un enfant dont ils ne connaissaient rien, se balançait le pendentif que Tsunade avait offert à Naruto.

Tsu: Où...Où avez-vous eu ça ?

Katsu: C'est Nii-chan qui nous l'a donné. Il a dit que cela suffirait.

Jin: Il y a aussi une lettre pour vous...

Jin tendit un rouleau à Tsunade. Celle-ci s'en empara, arracha le sceau qui fermait le parchemin et lut. Seul un mot était inscrit dessus. " Merci "

Tsu: Comment avez-vous rencontré Naruto ?

Hatsu: Il y a une semaine il nous a sauvé de la mort.

Sasu: La mort? (froncement de sourcils)

Katsu: Oui Naruto-nii nous a sauvé lorsque les anbu de Kiri ont essayé de nous éliminés.

Ino: QUOI ? c'était vous les cibles ?

Hina: Mais ...Mais pourquoi vouloir tu..tuer trois enfants i...ino...innocents ?

Jin: Parce que nous sommes des monstres...

Un silence s'installa et un moment ils crurent tous voir Naruto. Alors eux aussi avait vécu le calvaire du blond...

sasu: Explique...

Katsu: Je vais le faire. Voilà moi, Jin et Hastu avons des gènes de démons en nous. Alors disons que nous avons des... capacités... Le problème est que nous les avons trop développées. Les gens ont pris peur. Les villageois on demandé notre exécution ce que Kiri a accepté puisque selon eux nous ne valions pas grand chose, n'étant même pas humains. C'est après environs une semaine de poursuite que cinque anbu nous ont rattrapé et allaient nous tuer lorsque Nii-chan est arrivé. Ils nous a écouté et a décider de nous garder. Mais nous n'avons pas pu suivre leur rythme plus d'une semaine alors il nous a envoyé ici en nous certifiant que nous y serions recueillis. Pour cela il nous a nommé des parrains et voilà, nous sommes là.

Sasu: Ce baka..Même loin ils nous attire des ennuis.

Jin: Urusai le traître.

Tous: OO il a osé insulté Sasuke... OO

sasu: Qu'est ce que t'as dit sale gamin.

Jin: Urusai. Traite pas Nii-chan de Baka!

Tsu: heu..Sasuke calme toi je ne pense pas que cela face plaisir à Naruto que tu tues son élève...

sasu: Hn

Katsu: Bin déja que j'ai pas d'chance d'me retrouvé avec le traître mais toi Jin tu te retrouve avec l'incapable de Hyuuga...

tous: OO ils a insulté neiji ET sasuke

tsu: calme, calme... N'oubliez pas que c'est pour Naruto... éè

Hatsu: Ouais mais moi j'me retrouve quand même avec un crétin qui hurle toute la journée et qui sait pas aligné deux mots sans se trompé alors niveau chance je crois que c'est moi le pire ! (boudeur)J'préfère être avec un traître lèche-botte d'un serpent ou un crétin qui ne fait rien pour changé son pseudo destin que ...ça...

tous: Cette fois ils vont se faire tuer... -- '

Tsu: Bon sa suffit! Les gamins vous allez avec vos parrains et vous...

Dit-elle en regardant les trois "parrains" fulminer" à partir de maintenant votre mission est de garder les enfants, de les entraîner et de vous en occuper. Tous les autres sont mis à contributions! Nous allons prouvés à Naruto que Konoah ne rejette personne dans le besoin. Il est donc INTERDIT de les tuer ou même de les blesser ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

tous : Hai Hokage-sama...

Ils sortirent du bureau de Tsunade et celle-ci soupira... Elle sentait sa tranquillité d'esprit s'évanouir en fumée et sentait poindre les prises de tête...

A peine sortit du bureau que les trois "parrains" eurent soudain des frissons dans le dos. Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils allaient en voir des vertes et des pas mûres... Impression confirmée quand soudain les trois gamins sourirent à l'unisson...

Jin: Né...

Katsu: Ha...

Hatsu: 1...2...3...

POUF

Les trois enfants avaient disparu dans un nuage de fumée sous les yeux étonnées des amis de Naruto et les mâchoires tombantes des chanceux parrains...

Ino: HAAAAAAA Hokage-sama va nous tuer !! 00

Ten: Ca fait même pas trente seconde qu'on en a la garde ! T T

Iruka: Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ... ( en mode panique...)

kaka: ...( lis son livre...)

Shika: Galèèèère, bon moi j'rentre...Tu viens choji ?

Choji: Grumpf...

Ino: HORS DE QUESTION !! vous nous aidez à les trouvé après on ira tous manger à Ichiraku.

Shikamaru soupira, il sentait très mais alors très mal toute cette histoire et se promis de le faire payer à Naruto. D'un autre côté il était bien heureux que le blond ne l'ait pas choisis comme cible potentielle... Les autres se tournèrent vers Sasuke, Neiji et Kiba... Sasuke fulminait littéralement, ses poings se serraient convulsivement et une aura plus que malsaine s'échappait de son corps. Neiji lui ne semblait toujours pas remis de sa surprise quant à Kiba il hurlait des menaces à son filleul ( qui était déjà loin...) s'il ne revenait pas immédiatement...

Ils décidèrent de s'organiser et de passer Konoah au peigne fin... Trois équipes furent mises en places. la première était celle de Sasuke. Elle comprenait Sakura, Shino et Sai puis venait celle de Neiji avec Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten et enfin celle de Kiba avec à ses côtés Hinata, Ino et Lee. Tous se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous une heure plus tard chez Ichiraku.

Alors commença une épuisante partie de chasse et de cache cache à travers le Village de la Feuille... Les trois enfants prenaient un malin plaisir à faire souffrir leurs poursuivants.

Ainsi l'équipe de Sasuke dû calmer les villageois qui s'étaient fait couper les cheveux en cachette ou encore les villageoises outrées de se faire insulter par un gamin. Puis vint les commerçant qui se plaignirent d'un gamin qui après avoir goûter leur marchandise hurlait que jamais il n'avait manger quelque chose d'aussi mauvais et qui faisait des remarques sur la qualité de la nourriture s'attirant ainsi des regards suspicieux des passant et une nette baisse de clientèle audit marchand...Puis ils durent chercher Jin partout jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que celui-ci les suivait depuis le début...

Du côté de Neiji ce n'était pas plus brillant. L'équipe avait du éviter des centaines de pièges de farce et attrapes que Hatsu avait posé à leur intention. De ce fait ils était couverts de peinture, de la farine maculait encore leurs vêtements par endroits et Shikamaru grelottait trempé jusqu'aux os, conséquences d'une rencontre intime avec un seau d'eau glacée...

Quant à l'équipe de Kiba, elle avait rattrapé assez rapidement Katsu mais Kiba LE roi incontesté du tact et de la gentillesse avait dit au gamin qu'il était vraiment nul. C'était l'erreur à ne pas faire. Effectivement si Hatsu n'était ni insolent, ni grossier et encore moins malicieux... Il avait une fierté et une estime de soi surdimensionée... En conséquence, le gamin avait décidé qu'il ne lâcherait plus le poteau auquel il s'était ventousé et c'est ainsi que la dernière des équipes désespérait de convaincre le petit de lâcher son poteau et de venir avec eux. Celui-ci refusait tout net et hurlait à mort lorsque les autres l'approchaient dans l'intention d'utiliser la force. Ainsi ils s'attirèrent des regards noirs de plusieurs femmes et au bout d'une heure, il y en eu même une qui frappa Kiba avec son sac alors que celui-ci allait tenter une fois encore de détacher son filleul. La femme lui avait hurlé que c'était une honte et qu'il ferait mieux de traiter correctement cet enfant s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille en parler à Ibiki qui était une de ses connaissances. A l'idée d'une entrevue avec le chef de la section torture de Konoah, Kiba palis et recula. La femme avait alors pris Hatsu dans ses bras et lui avait dit de venir la voir si jamais on était encore méchant avec lui. Puis elle les avait laissé tout en jetant un regard meurtrier aux ninja. Hatsu souriant de toutes ses dents, prit la main de l'Inuzaka et partit en direction du restaurant en disant d'une voix timide que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait...

Nos douze ninja arrivèrent à l'Ichiraku dans un état pitoyable... Trois gamins les précédents riant et sautillant. Ils s'affalèrent sur leurs chaises et commandèrent. Sasuke était arrivé les vêtements déchirés et un tique ne présageant rien de bon au sourcil, avec Jin sous le bras et l'avait tendu à un Neiji couvert de peinture qui fit de même avec Hatsu. Quand à Kiba il semblait complètement perdu.

Puis lorsque la nourriture arriva les enfants se calmèrent. Ils mangeaient en silence et lançaient de regards craintif vers leurs tuteurs respectifs. C'est Sasuke qui craqua le premier...

sasu: Quoi ?

jin: Hano...

Jin regardait son parrain l'air de craindre quelque chose. Puis Kastu se tourna vers sasuke et dit:

Katsu: Né Nii-chan? Vous êtes sur de vouloir nous gardés ? Vous savez on peut très bien vivre seul on n'a l'habitude et...

Neiji: Qu'est-ce que tu racconte ? Pourquoi on voudrait pas vous garder si ce n'est l'enfer de cet après-midi ?

Hatsu: Je l'savait.. On s'en ira le plus vite possible ...

Kiba: Mais non ! On va prendre soins de vous après tout on l'a promis...

sasu: Pourquoi ?

Jin: Les gens ont peur... après tout nous sommes de démons...

sasu: Ne redites plus JAMAIS ça !

Hatsu: mais c'est vrai !

Kiba: Et alors ? j'vous jure que niveau monstruosité vous ne valez rien ! Sans parler que c'est Naruto qui vous a confié à nous ! Nous tiendrons notre promesse.

Soudain Jin se leva et dit:

Jin: Si ce n'est que pour honorer votre promesse alors je veux pas rester.

Puis sa voix redevint calme et il ajouta d'une voix triste...

Jin: Vous savez si Nii-chan vous a nommé c'est parce qu'il pense que vous êtes les trois ninja qui seront les plus adaptés à nos capacités. Il a dit que vous seriez les seuls assez fort pour ne pas se faire tuer... Mais on nous rejette pour cela et maintenant il faudrait qu'on vous tende le bâton qui servira à nous battre? Qui nous dit que vous n'en profiterez pas ou que vous ne faîtes ça que pour que Naruto Nii-chan revienne ?

Une larme coula sur la joue des enfants et pour la première fois les autres comprirent que ces enfants avaient vu trop de souffrances et qu'ils avaient peur. Tout simplement. Sasuke soupira et dit :

sasu: Ne vous en faîtes pas. Le Baka sait que nous ne ferions jamais quelque chose qui nous emmerde. Alors maintenant comportez vous comme des hommes.C'est pas comme ça que vous deviendrez forts !

Neiji: Demain vous nous montrerez de quoi vous êtes capables.

Kiba: HAI !! xD

katsu: Jin ton tuteur n'est pas si mal finalement...

Jin: ouais il est toujours flippant mais au moins il semble fort...

hatsu: Né... Kiba niiiiiii-chan ?

kiba: nani ?

hatsu: tu me portes jusqu'à la maison ?

Kiba sourit prit l'enfant dans ses bras qui épuisé s'endormit comme une masse. Jin sauta sur les épaule de Neiji et Katsu prit la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Tous rentrèrent épuisé mais contents. Les petits diables semblaient mieux et leur relations allait vers la bonne direction.

Seule une personne ne semblait pas heureuse de cette situation. Au fond d'elle même tout son être se révoltait contre ses nouveaux perturbateurs...

...: Trois nouveaux monstre! Franchement ça commence à bien faire... Il va falloir que je m'occupe d'eux rapidement. Cela ne devrait pas être difficile, après tout ce ne sont que des gamins...

Sakura regardait avec une haine grandissante Les trois petits qui souriaient à leurs tuteurs se souhaitant la bonne nuit...


	8. Chapter 7

Texte : Paradoxe

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le lendemain, tous les amis de Naruto, ainsi que leurs sensei, Jirayia et Tsunade attendaient Les parrains et leurs filleuls.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Kiba arriva avec sous le bras un Katsu hurlant de le lâcher et le menaçant de le tuer s'il n'accédait pas à sa requête. Les amis de Kiba écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'état de celui-ci... En effet la tenu de ninja du jeune homme était couverte de céréales séchées et des tâches de lait et de ce qui pourrait être identifié comme du jus d'orange. Sans oublier les nombreuses traces de griffures qui striait la peau de ses avant bras...Kiba remarquant qu'ils le fixaient dit d'un ton plus que désespéré:

Kiba: Alors le jour ou vous devrez faire du Baby-sitting pour lui, ne le réveiller jamais lorsqu'il dort et surtout ne le forcer pas à manger quelque chose... Et SURTOUT évitez de faire la moindre remarque qui pourrait le vexer...Je crois pas avoir frôlé la mort de si près depuis longtemps...

En effet, si le jeune garçon s'était endormis comme une masse hier soir en rentrant, en milieu de nuit il avait réveiller Kiba car il avait fait un cauchemar. Kiba dut se résigner à le prendre pour dormir avec lui car l'enfant refusait tout net de dormir seul... A son réveille l'enfant n'était déjà pas de bonne humeure... Mais lorsque Kiba avait eu la merveilleuse idée de demander à son filleul si il faisait souvent des cauchemars, son humeur avait atteint des sommets... Kiba venait de vexé Katsu qui lui avait envoyé son petit déjeuner à la tête hurlant qu'il n'était plus un gamin et que s'il faisait des cauchemars c'était de la faute de son incapable de tuteur... Il avait fallut une heure à Kiba pour décoller Katsu de sa chaise et le traîner derrière lui en direction du terrain d'entraînement n°7...

Personne ne dit mot. Les filles s'occupèrent de Katsu et les garçons tentèrent de soutenir Kiba qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Puis Neiji arriva... Jin lui tournait autour, balançant des insultes ou des remarques déplaisantes à tout va. Neiji montrait de nombreux signes d'énervements. Cela allait des tiques nerveux qui constellaient son visage jusqu'à ses phalanges blanchies afin d'éviter de tuer le morveux qui lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerf depuis hier soir. En effet celui-ci avait décider qu'il ferait exactement le contraire de ce que lui demanderai son tuteur... Ainsi la veille il avait refusé de se coucher restant éveiller jusqu'à l'aube et tenant par la même occasion Neiji éveiller puisque celui-ci avait dût le chercher dans les moindres recoins du domaine Hyuuga. Puis une fois qu'il l'eût trouvé, Jin avait trouvé amusant de contredire son parrain par n'importe quel moyen possible. Il avait donc refusé tout net de manger et de prendre une douche. Puis au moment de partir il avait insisté pour manger et puis tout contre fait, prendre une douche... Douche qui traîna en longueur lorsque le garnement se rendit compte que la patience n'était pas le point fort de son parrain... C'est un Neiji au bord de l'explosion et donc potentiellement dangereux qui se présenta ce matin au groupe d'amis.

Neiji: (regard foudroyant) Le premier qui parle...Je le tue.

tous: oo ...

Le dernier a arrivé fut Sasuke. Et là encore ,mais cette fois accompagnés de Neiji et Kiba, tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Le tableau qui se présenta à eux n'était en effet pas commun... Et ô combien comique il fallait se l'avouer. Sasuke arriva avec Hatsu qui pouffait de rire sur les talons. L'origine de l'hilarité du gamin venait sûrement du fait que Le pull de Sasuke était de couleur... orange... Qu'il présentait des cernes assez impressionnantes et que son corps était couvert de bleu... Sans parler de de ses shorts qui eux étaient rouges... L'enfer... Sasuke venait de traversé un véritable enfer. Hatsu était un vrai démon! Cela faisait maintenant depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés la veille, que Sasuke s'évertuaient à éviter les milles et une farce que le morveux avait mis en place à son intention.. Ainsi son lit était remplis de poile à gratter, L'eau de la douche était gelée, le frigo remplis d'insectes, les portes piégés avec des sceau de boue, les marches d'escaliers piégées à l'huile, les fenêtres coincées et ouvertes, tous ses habits teints en couleur flashy, et encore il était sur qu'il y en avait qu'il n'avait pas débusqué... Alors Sasuke n'avait pas dormis de la nuit guettant une possible attaque du diable que dont il avait hérité... Quant à son filleul , il s'était tranquillement endormis un sourire au lèvre. Le lendemain il avait joué le parfait innocent sous les yeux meurtriers de Sasuke qui semblait plus que jamais sur le qui-vive.

sasu: Je tue dans d'affreuses souffrances le premier qui fait un commentaire...

tous: o ...(retiennent un fou rire...)

Etant cette fois tous présents, ils purent commencer.

sasu: Bien, nous allons évaluer vos capacités. Alors vous allez vous battre chacun contre un adversaire.

Neiji: Vous allez chacun vous battre contre un anbu.

Kiba: Suite aux combats nous verrons ce qu'il vous reste à apprendre et qui sera le sensei qui vous conviendra le mieux.

Les trois enfants eurent un sourire. Cruel pour Jin, mutin pour Hatsu et timie mais effrayant pour Katsu...

POUF

Les trois anbu apparurent dans un nuage de fumée blanche.

sasu: Hajime!

Les trois enfants s'élancèrent avec une rapidité déconcertantes pour leurs ennemis. Il avait adopté un style d'attaque de un contre un. Pour l'instant ils n'usaient que de taijustsu. Apparemment ils testaient leurs adversaires. Puis au bout de dix minutes il sembla qu'il avaient décider de passer aux choses sérieuse. Ce fut Jin qui engagea les hostilités. Il s'était stoppé au milieu du terrain et les deux autres s'étaient rapprochés pour se poster en défense.

Et là, tout le monde senti une aura malsaine se dégager de l'enfant. Et il le virent. L'enfant changeait. Ses yeux argentés brillaient de milles feux, leur pupilles s'étant fendues en leur centres. Sa position devint agressive, et soudain il disparût. Non il n'avait pas disparut, il courrait. Tellement vite que à l'oeil nu on ne pouvait le voir. Puis il se stoppa et pris la place qu'occupait Hatsu. Et à son tour il changea. Une aura noir sortit de son corps l'entoura. Les yeux d'or de l'enfants luisaient en contraste avec son aura. De l'enfant se dégageait une envie puissante de sang, de mort et de combat. Puis l'aura tourbillonnât et un sabre presque aussi grand que Hatsu apparut. Celui-ci s'en saisit et se mit en position. Et enfin vint le tour de Katsu. celui-ci s'avança et soudain il y eut une explosion et un chakra d'un bleu nuit presque noir apparut. L'aura joua quelques instants avec les mèches noires de l'enfant et finit par se stabiliser. Et enfin les ninja purent voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Un sursaut les prit. Une gigantesque panthère noire, d'un moins deux bons mètres, était aux côtés de l'enfant qui la caressait gentiment.

Les enfants s'alignèrent. Et les ninja de la feuille comprirent pourquoi les gens avaient peur. Ces trois enfants qui semblaient tombés du paradis, ces trois enfants avaient vu beaucoup trop de chose et maintenant les anges étaient devenus des démons. Trois aura émanaient d'eux. Aura de la même couleurs que leurs yeux. Yeux qui exprimaient maintenant une profonde envie de meurtre mêlée à une tristesse sans bornes. Tristesse bien trop grande pour de si jeunes enfants. Enfants qui avaient du combattre toute leurs vie. Vie qui, pour les autres, ne valaient rien... Rien...Rien ne les pourrait les arrêter...

Et ils attaquèrent. Jin combattait avec uniquement du taijustsu et visait les points de chakra ou les zone sensibles du corps humain. Il en avait une parfaite connaissance. Hatsu usait avec une dextérité effrayante de son katana quand à Katsu il se contentait, monté sur le fauve, de lui ordonner de tuer son adversaire. Aucun de trois n'utilisait de chakra se contentant d'armes.

Les shinobis observaient prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin. Ils se concentraient sur le combat qui avait lieu.

Shika: Je vois.. Alors Naruto ne vous a pas choisis au hasard...

Tsu: Effectivement ce n'est pas un chois anodin.

Jir: Non tout le monde pense qu'il est bête mais c'est loin d'être la vérité...

kaka: Naruto savait ce qu'il faisait apparemment.

sasu: Hn... Ils ont un bon niveau...

Neiji: Mais aucune techniques. Naruto a dût leur enseigner les bases de déplacement et encore...

Lee: Ils sont fort pour des gamins...

Asuma: Naruto avait vraiment bien fait les paires...

kiba: Gné? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

Neiji et sasuke soupirèrent et continuèrent de regarder leurs filleuls. Ce fut Tsunade qui se décida à expliqué à Kiba de quoi il retournait. Le tout avec une voix empreinte d'exaspération...

tsu: Naruto ne vous a pas choisis comme tuteurs au hasard. Je pense que comme nous aujourd'hui il a du évaluer les capacités des morveux. C'est, je pense par la suite, lorsqu'il a eu la brillante idée de les envoyés ici, qu'il a fait ces binômes. Il a mis Jin avec Neiji car tout deux vises les point de chakra et usent de leurs connaissances biologiques pour infliger le maximum de dégâts. Puis il a choisis Sasuke pour Hatsu car ils utilisent tout deux des katana tout en y alliant leur chakra. Puis enfin il t'a choisis toit pour Katsu car vous avez tout deux un animal pour compagnon. Naruto a bien ait et apparemment il connaît bien ses élèves.

kaka: Oui mais encore aucun d'eux n'a utilisé de chakra..

Tsu: oui j'ai remarqué...

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de finir. Les tris enfants venaient de terrasser les anbus et revenaient vers eux toujours sous leurs forme de semi-démons. Tout en marchant leurs changements se résorbaient et quand ils furent devant le groupe toute traces démoniaques avaient disparues.

Bientôt elle pourrait mettre la première phase de son plan en action... Et cette fois elle s'assurerait de les détruire. Pas comme la dernière fois où elle avait fait une erreur. Une erreur qui lui coûtera cher si jamais IL venait à réapparaître... Elle ne pouvait le permettre ! Non jamais !! Sakura jubilait... Plus que peu de temps à attendre...

Les trois enfants furent entraîner par leurs parrains et à leur grand malheur ceux-ci les envoyèrent de force à l'académie. Hatsu et Jin étaient dans la classe d'Iruka-sensei qui les trouvaient absolument adorables et les choyaient un maximum de même pour Katsu même s'il n'était pas un de ses élèves. Les enfants le rendait d'ailleurs bien à un Iruka aux anges lorsque ses "petits démons chéris" venaient se réfugier chez lui alors que leur tuteurs leur courraient après pour tel ou tel bêtise... Ils avaient finis par s'adapter au village et s'étaient même fait des amis. Leur relations avec leurs tuteurs respectifs s'étaient améliorées et ils étaient un peu moins sur la défensive.

Si maintenant on demandait à leur parrains de les décrire il diraient sûrement que Jin bien qu'en apparences froid et plutôt bavard, il était toujours aussi généreux en insultes. Il avait une très grande intelligence et était le plus réfléchis des trois. Il aimait jouer avec les nerf des gens de son entourage et assénait ses quatre vérités à qui le provoquait. Rien n'était trop difficile pour lui. Il se servait de sa tête et ne faisait rien d'inutile.

Hatsu lui, affichait en permanence un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux était moqueurs et très observateurs qui retenaient le moindre détail. Il était très précis dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. N'abandonnait jamais et était d'un créativité incroyable, surtout en ce qui concernait les pièges,au grand désespoir de son entourage.

Quant à Katsu, il parlait de plus en plus. C'était un enfant capricieux et extrêmement imbu de lui-même. Mais pour sa défense peu de choses lui résistaient que se soit des demandes qu'il faisait ou alors un projet qu'il voulait créer, il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Il était aussi inexpressif que Sasuke ou Neiji mais quand il le voulait un sourire énorme venait embellir son visage d'ange et faisait fondre n'importe qu'elle représentante que la gente féminine à moins de cents mètres...

Tout le monde s'était attachés aux "trois morveux" comme les appelait Tsunade. Jiraiya et elle les adoraient et passait souvent un peu de temps avec eux.

Le temps passa ainsi entre les cours, l'entraînement et les bêtises...

Cela faisait maintenant environs quatre mois que les enfants étaient à Konoah et tout allait pour le mieux. Jusqu'au jour où un appelle d'urgence retentit dans le village de la feuille.

Le signal retentit et un moins d'une minute tout les ninja se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion. Là Tsunade siégeait derrière un grand bureau de chêne massif. La Godaime de tenait la tête entre les mains et massait ses tempes. Jirayia se tenait à ses côtés le visage fermé et les yeux vides. Tsunade se leva et la réunion commença...

Tsu: Bien si je vous ait réunis ici c'est parce que Jiraiyia vient de m'apprendre des nouvelles plutôt inquiétantes... Mais je vais lui laisser le soins de vous expliquer de quoi il retourne...

Jir: Bien, Tout d'abord il faut que vous sâchiez que cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que je collecte des informations sur l'Akatsuki et depuis peu sur le ten'shi abikyoukan. Et dernièrement j'ai reçus l'information comme quoi celle-ci se serait séparée pour un temps indéfinis. J'ai appris ceci il y a un mois. Et maintenant le but de ma venue est celui-ci. Il y a deux jours mené par une piste de source sûre, j'ai retrouvé le repère de l'Akatsuki...

A ces mots toute la salle se figea. Sasuke retint son souffle. Personne ne remarqua les trois petites silhouettes qui se faufilaient discrètement pour entendre la suite. Tous étaient trop concentré sur ce que disait le sannin.

jir: Là bas, j'ai vu le spectacle le plus horrible auquel je n'ai jamais assisté de ma vie. La mort régnait en maître des lieux. Des corps jonchaient le sol. Le sang engorgeait l'endroit. Des restes apparament humain étaient dispersé aux quatre coins du repère. Sur les mur le coeur des membres était cloués dessus leur noms écrit au sang en dessous. Et sur le mur principale, était accrochées neuf têtes. Celle des membre et en dessous on pouvait lire le message suivant:

" _Voici l'histoire de démons avides de pouvoirs qui après avoir semer le trouble sur terre, se firent enfermé dans le corps d'innocents enfants, par les ninja les plus puissants afin de sauver les leurs de la désolation du monde... Mais l'on raconte qu'ils resurgiraient un jour...Enfermés dans les catacombes l'heure approche... _

_Je suis le noir, le sombre, collé à toi ton ombre._

_Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie._

_La fin, le trou de ta tombe._

_Je suis ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie,_

_le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie._

_En fait, le but de ma quête est de créer des tempêtes._

_Dans les profondeurs de ton être, je suis ton maître, le seul prophète._

_Viens lire dans mes tablettes._

_Tu seras mon adepte, alors accepte, et devant moi baisse la tête._

_Je suis un démon qui dort dans les catacombes._

_Mon réveil sera furieux, tu verras comme je suis immonde._

_Maintenant ne perds plus ton temps._

_Va mon enfant du pouvoir des ombres rejoint les rangs._

_Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes, encore_

_une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde._

_Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes,_

_Le Kage l'avaient enfermé dans le royaume des ombres. 2x_

_Je suis le mal, l'impur, le maître de la luxure._

_La maladie et la mort sont les piliers de ma culture._

_Alors sois sûr, je serai vraiment dur, car telle est ma nature._

_M'opposer de toute ma haine contre les âmes pures,_

_les hommes, les femmes, les enfants,_

_à tous les opposants du pouvoir des ombres _

_qui s'abat sur la terre maintenant._

_Car oui, comme dit la prophétie, les tablettes, les écrits,_

_ma lourde peine s'achève cette nuit, ça y est, ç'en est fini d'attendre _

_les siècles ont passé._

_Je n'ai pas su apprendre à bien me contrôler._

_Ma haine est comblée et je suis énervé._

_Les humains vont comprendre la colère d'un dieu du passé._

_Ça fait déjà tant déjà d'années que je suis enfermé,_

_que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné._

_En enfer, à quelques pieds sous terre sans aucune lumière._

_Dans le royaume des ombres où règne Lucifer._

_Voilà, ma haine est si forte contre les hommes de foi_

_qui ont osé claquer les portes fatales du mal,_

_inscrit sur une dalle les mots magiques des druides_

_qui m'ont servit de pierres tombales._

_Mais maintenant j'arrive et le monde dérive._

_Tu n'pourras pas survivre car de sang je m'enivre._

_La terreur maintenant t'escorte._

_Le royaume de la peur qui ouvre ses portes._

Jirayia finit de lire dans un silence pesant. Puis soudain un léger cri se fit entendre et les ninja remarquèrent enfin la présence des trois enfants. Mais quelque chose semblait cocher. En effet, les trois enfants avaient les yeux écarquillés et soudain un sourire énorme fendit leurs visages.

Jin: C'est le signal !!

Hat: Allons y !!

Et les trois enfants s'échappèrent en courant en direction des terrains d'entraînement sous les cris furieux de leurs tuteurs. Ces derniers après une seconde de réflexion choisirent de les suivre ainsi que le groupe d'amis et leurs sensei. Tsunade décida d'y allé après tout elle était Hokage donc tout "signal" la concernait...

Quand les enfants arrivèrent, tout le petit monde sur leurs talons, ils se placèrent au milieu du terrain n° 7 et se figèrent. Puis soudain un buisson bougea. Tout les ninja présent se mirent en position de combat. Mais soudain Jin s'avança et tendit les bras. Alors un petit renard sortit timidement de sa cachette et se précipita sur Jin. Celui-ci réceptionna le parchemin et laissa s'enfuir le petit animal. Les deux autres s'élancèrent vers leur amis et ensembles, sans même que leurs tuteurs aient pu faire le moindre geste ou prononcer le moindre avertissement, ils avaient ouvert le rouleau et lisaient.

Les trois enfants souriaient de plus belle au fil de leurs lecture. Et enfin ils dirent:

Jin: Nii-chan est en route...

Hatsu: Il va revenir...

katsu: Et vous dit de vous tenir prêts !

La nouvelle tomba comme un choc. Naruto allait revenir. Ils allaient le revoir, lui expliquer. Des larmes coulaient, des cris de joie fusaient, des rires, de la joie.

Puis soudain Hatsu se fit poussé en direction de son tuteur par les deux autres. Tous se turent curieux devant l'attitude de l'enfant. Puis Hatsu dit:

Hat: Sasuke nii-chan, Naruto nii nous a demandé de te donner ça...

Et l'enfant tendit son bras, la paume ouverte vers le ciel et alors Sasuke le vit. Son bandeau frontal... Celui qu'il avait rayé lors de leurs combat à la Vallée de la Fin. Et avec, une bague. Sasuke la reconnaissait... C'était celle qu'il avait laissée lors de son départ celle qui scellait la promesse de deux jeunes garçons qui souhaitait être pour toujours ensembles... Celle d'une amitié si forte que rien ne l'avait brisée, pas même la trahison...

Et pour la première fois depuis plus de 18 ans, Sasuke Uchiwa laissa une seule et unique larme couler le long de sa joue pâle.

C'était impossible! Non cela ne pouvait être vrai ! IL ne pouvait pas revenir pas alors qu'elle avait presque atteint son but... Très bien elle allait juste passé plus tôt que prévus à l'action.

Sakura regarda ses trois cibles et rigola. Cette fois elle irait jusqu'au bout. Sans remords...

Sasuke était rentré chez lui et tournait et retournait l'anneau dans ses long doigts fins. Puis les souvenirs affluèrent.

/Flash Back/

-Né sasuke ?

-Nani ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as défendus contre ces gens ?

-?

Le petit garçon blond n'obtient aucune réponse du brun. Puis soudain celui-ci se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Attends moi là je reviens !

Dix minutes plus tard le petit brun était de retour. Les mèches de cheveux ébouriffées à cause de sa course effrénée. Sasuke tendit le bras pour donner quelque chose à Naruto. Celui-ci curieux tendit la main et Sasuke laisser tomber dans la main du blond un anneau.

-P…Pourquoi tu me donne un anneau ?

-C'est juste que ma maman m'as dit de le donner à celui qui en aurait besoin.

-Mais je peux pas accepté si c'est ta maman qui te l'a offert !

-T'inquiètes Usuratonkachi elle dira rien.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-… ? (silence interrogatif waouuu trop fort le sasuke )

-On va dire que je vais le garder aussi longtemps que j'aurais besoin de toi. Okay ?

-Hn.

Un micro sourire naquit sur le visage sans expression du brun. Personne ne su jamais que quand ils avaient six ans, Sasuke avait défendu contre tous celui qui deviendrai par la suite la personne la plus importante pour lui.

/ Fin Flash Back /

Sasuke repensait à ce jour-là. Après il n'avait plus revus Naruto. Et l'avait retrouvé à l'académie. Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu l'anneau ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Etait-ce trop tard ? Non. Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre !

Les jours, puis les semaines passèrent et toujours aucun signe du blond. Mais la confiance de ses protégés ne diminuait pas et celle de ses amis non plus. Rien de particulier ne venait troubler les instants de paix que vivait le village de la feuille. Enfin presque rien?

Ce jours là, tout le petit groupe s'était retrouvé à l'ichiraku pour manger. Les trois morveux racontaient joyeusement à force de cris et de mimiques leurs matinée à l?Académie. Les senseis étaient là aussi et regardaient avec amusement sasuke,neiji et kiba écouter les frasques de leurs filleuls respectif tout en soupirant?

Mais au fond de la table des ondes néfastes planait et tout le monde se tourna vers Iruka sensei pour le voir lancer un regard sanglant à Kakshi?

Asuma : et bien et bien vous vous êtes disputés ??

Kaka : maaaa... On peut dire ça?

Iruka : Humpf?

Kurenai : Que s'est-il passé ?

Hatsu : Bin je crois que c?est à cause de nous ? éè

Sasu : encore ?

Neiji : développe?

Kaka : hano… je ne crois pas que se…

Iru : Si si va s'y Hatsu racconte à ton parrain ce qu'il s'est passé !!

Kaka : Mon cœur je ne crois pas que cela soit vraiment necessaire…éè

Iru : Si c'est vital…

Kaka : Bon et bien c'est pas tout mais j?ai du travail alors a plus les...

Kakashi fut littéralement cloué sur place par un Iruka plus que sanguinaire...

Sasu: C'est bon continue katsu.

Katsu: Alors en fait ce matin, on était tous les trois et y'a kakashi sensei qui est venu nous voir à l'académie. En passant il a chuchoté un truc à l'oreille d'iruka sensei et...

Hatsu: Moi je dirais qu'il a plutôt suçoté langoureusement le lobe de l'oreille de son "dauphin d'amour " et il a ajouté qu'il lui promettait mont et merveilles pour plus tard...

Si ledit dauphin était devenu rouge pivoine. Kakashi lui n'exprimait rien. Pour les autres c'était de la résignation et Kiba lui s'emblait outré.

Kiba: Franchement vous pourriez pas vous contrôler deux minutes ! ils ont a peine huit ans j'vous rappelle!

sasu: Hn

neiji: ... Continuez.

Katsu: Enfin bref il était occupé quoi... Alors on en n'a profité pour volé le live de Kakashi sensei...

Jin: bah ouais il est tout le temps en train de le lire on s'est dit qu'il contenait des techniques secrètes !

Là, les trois morveux purent assisté à un étouffage collectif ...

Ino: Et... et vous l'avez lu ?

Jin: Bah oui on l'a pas prit pour rien quand même !

Shika: Galèèère...

kurenai: Oh merde...

asuma: kakashi part te cacher...je suis pas sur que neiji,sasuke et kiba apprécient que tu laisse lire ton livre à leurs filleuls...

Hatsu: Mais c'était bizare parce que dedans enfait...

Katsu: c'était des dessins qu'on a pas bien compris !

Jin: Mais quand même on n'a remarqué que dedans y'a sasuke-nii et naruto-nii qui sont déssiné !

Hatsu: OUAIS !! Ils font des positions ninja super compliqués c'est trop cool chui sur que c'est des techniques méga-secrètes !!

Là sasuke crut mourir d'étouffement et si neiji ne lui avait pas tapé "amicalament" dans le dos il ne serait certainement plus de ce monde !!

sasu: Comment ca le baka et moi on est dedans ?

Hatsu: Bah ouais !!

sasu: (ondes très très négatives...éè) Kakashi sensei...Votre livre...Tout de suite !

kaka: Ano...Tu es sûr ?

sasu: Ha...

Kakashi tendi son exemplaire de Icha Icha Paradise à son ancien élève et soupira. A coup sur il allait avoir des ennuis...

Sasuke arracha presque le bras de son sensei en même temps que le livre et l'ouvrit furieusement. Pour la première fois en 18 ans de sa vie Sasuke Uchiwa semblat réagir à un stimuli extérieur ou autre que Naruto en personne. Ses amis assistèrent tout d'abord à une effusion de sang de la part du nez de sasuke à qui il fallut au moins un quart d'heure pour le stopper. Puis il passa en moin d'un millième de seconde du rouge écrevisse au blanc cadavérique...

Et pour finir des ondes des plus meurtrières jamais cataloguées dans le clan Uchiwa se répendirent dans le restaurant faisant chuter la température ambiante de plus de 10 degrés. Sasuke se léva ses sharingans activés et partit en direction de la tour du Hokage... Oubliant pur le coup tout ce qui l'entourait.

C'est en défonçant la porte du bureau de tsunade et ses amis sur les talons que Sasuke se présenta à la chef du village et son ancien coéquipier le sannin Jiraiya et potentiellement auteur du Icha Icha paradie...

Il fallut au moins deux heures aux autres pour le convaincre de ne pas tuer le sannin au crapaud puis il en fallut encore deux pour le convaincre que la torture ne lui apporterai rien...

Pendant ce temps personne n'avait remarqué que les trois morveux n'avaient pas suivis...

**4 heures plus tôt...**

Alors que tout les autres se précipitaient après un Uchiwa en pleine crise de rage meurtrière, les trois gamins furent arrêtés par une jeune fille aux cheveux roses...

Saku: Dis ça vous diraient de venir au terrain n°7 avec moi ?

Jin: pour quoi faire ?

saku: Bin je vous montrerai quelques coups assez puissants ! / Oui c'est ça venez immondes créatures...Venez.../

Hatsu: Ouais pourquoi pas ! Après tout j'ai aucune envie de les suivre alors...

Katsu: Hn

saku: Bien alors allons y ! / parfait...enfin c'est le moment !/

Les tois enfants n'avaient pas remarqués les signes que la jeune fille faisait dans leurs dos...

Puis arrivés au terrain les trois enfants eurent la surprise d'y retrouvé tout le monde... Puis un frisson leur parcouru l'échine et inconsciement ils se sérrèrent les un contre les autres. Lorsqu'ils voulurent demander à Sakura ce qui se passait, ils ne trouvèrent personne...

La solitude, le froid, l'amertume, la douleur, l'errance, le noir, la tristesse, l'incompréhension, la haine, le rejet, le dégoût...La peur...La mort...Le sang...La douleur...L'enfer.

Un tumulte de sentiments plus déchirants les uns que les autres.

Une douleur lancinante. Un retour dans le passé horriblement douloureux. Ce noir opressant, les larmes qui coulent, la peur qui empêche de respirer, le dégoût de soi-même...Puis...

Le vide

Sakura regardait les trois enfants pleurer complétement imergés dans le genjutsu, incapable de s'en sortir... Revivre encore et encore les moment les plus choquant de leurs misérable vie.. Et Sakura jubilait, son sourire s'élargissait, ses yeux pétillais... Puis soudain...

Deux yeux rouges... Immenses...Terrifiants

Un rire...doux...effrayant

La douleure... insuportable...profonde

Une explosion... éblouissante...incroyable...

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le bureau de Tsunade et qu'ils avaient finis par convaincre Sasuke de ne pas faire de mal à Jiraiya une explosion retentit au loin en directions des terrains d'entraìnements...

Il leur fallut moins d'une minute pour atteindre l'endroit qui avait explosé...

Et là...Ils le virent.. Il se tenait debout devant une sakura agenouillée et qui semblait blessée.

L'homme blond tourna se tête dans leurs direction et deux yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues brillèrent d'un éclant inquiétant...

Naruto...

Il était revenus...

Plus fort que jamais...

Il l'avait sentit... Cette aura négative et cruelle... De loin très loin. Il avançait vite. Toujours plus vite. Cette aura il la connaissait et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille...

Puis il était arrivé devant les portes du village... Son village. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il se stoppa quelques secondes, le temps de humer l'air et de repérer la position de ses élèves.

Terrain d'entraînement. Avec une autre personne... A l'évocation de cette dernière le démon se réveilla...

/ Oi Kitsune laisse moi écorcher à vif la femelle au pelage rose criard! Je veux juste la faire souffrir! /

°Hors de question Kyuu et tu sais pourquoi,on en a déjà discuter et là c'est pas le moment...°

/t'est vraiment pas drôle tu sais ? /

° Kyuu...°

/ Quoi encore ?/

° Tu ne trouve pas que la présence des morveux est étrange ?°

/Etrange ?...MAIS !! /

°Hurles pas bordel je t'entend déjà assez fort comme ça ! 'tin..°

/ Gamin je plaisante pas ! Les morveux sont emprisonné dans un genjutsu de haut niveau !/

°NANI ??°

/ Et c'est qui qui hurle maintenant ? /

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait déjà plus et courrait en direction des terrains d'entraînements à pleine vitesse.

Quand il arriva Sakura regardait les trois petits recroquevillés à ses pieds en souriant.

Il vit rouge... Il sortit son katana et l'abattit sur la jeune femme.

Ils regardaient Naruto et Naruto les regardaient. Ses yeux rougeoyaient et sa lame était teintée de sang. Un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres.

L'air autour d'eux était lourd. Puis enfin il se tourna complètement vers le groupe qui était présent et ses amis purent constater les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui durant tout ce temps.

Naruto qui était avant assez petit pour son âge, faisait maintenant au moins 1m85. Une musculature fine mais parfaitement dévelopée. Un corps souple,fin, sensuel. Et son visage. Un visage fascinant. Des traits fins, des lèvres bien proportionnée, des yeux virant du bleu de plus pur pour passé au rouge sang et en passant par l'améthyste la plus belle qu'il ne leur eut été possible de voir jusqu'à maintenant.. Tout dans son attitude criant à la sensualité. Il respirait la séduction et transpirait l'érotisme. Une démarche féline tout comme ses yeux qui étaient accentués par les trois minces cicatrices sur ses joues. Il était beau. Très beau.

Puis soudain il prit la parole...

naru: Alors comme ça on s'amuse à jeter un genjutsu sur mes élèves né Sakura-chan...

Jamais on n'avait entendu une tel voix de la part du Naruto qu'ils connaissaient. Une voix froide, menaçante, basse mais d'une douceur qui n'annonçaient que souffrances. UNe voix que seul un être brisé peut obtenir. Une voix capable de vous glacer les entrailles de par sa partie meurtrière mais une voix d'une douceur emplie de tristesse tellement profonde qu'elle serai capable d'arracher une larme aux pierres.

Puis Naruto bougea. Il s'approcha de Sakura et doucement la saisis au col... Puis tout aussi délicatement il resserra sa prise sur la gorge palpitante de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Paresseusement un chakra violet sortit de tout son corps. Doucement il s'enroula formant des arabesques autour de Naruto et de sa proie. L'atmosphère sembla soudainement s'alourdir. Et le chakra devint plus agressif, se rassembla dans le dos du blond et prit forme.

Et devant le groupe qui n'avait pas réagis incapable de bouger sous l'écrasante masse de chakra, ce dernier vira au rouge sang le plus pure. De cette masse pour l'instant informe se dégageait une puissante envie de mort. Personne n'osait plus faire un geste pas même respirer. Tout cela semblait irréel tout se passait comme dans un rêve. Rêve qui se transforma en cauchemar lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la forme du chakra de Naruto. Derrière lui se tenait une réplique miniature de Kyuubi. Et celui-ci fixait Sakura.

Soudain avant même que le groupe de se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait Le renard avait plongé dans le corps de sakura qui retomba... Inerte.

Et alors que La jeune fille se mettait a supplier comme une transe qu'on l'épargne Naruto se retourna vivement et esquiva deux shurikens qui fonçais dans sa direction à une allure folle.

L'attaque sembla réveiller le groupe d'amis de Naruto car ils s'organisèrent. Tsunade, Hinata et Ino prenaient sois des trois enfants encore inconscients et les autres se placèrent en formation d'attaque. Sasuke s'avança et comme au bon vieux temps il se mit dos à dos avec Naruto.

Ce dernier ne dit rien. Mais Il fit des signes et soudain tous ses amis se retrouvèrent enfermés dans un immense cube de chakra rouge. Et devant Naruto apparurent trois personne une quatrième était aux côtés de Sakura et la prenait sur son dos.

Naru: Que faites-vous là ?

...: Tu le sais nous voulons le démon ou ta mort !

naru: Aucun des deux n'est possible désolé...

...: Accepte la sentence et meurt.

naru: Ha. J'accepte mais je pense que c'est vous qui allez mourir! M'envoyer que trois personnes... C'est ridicule à quoi votre abrutit de chef pense ?

...: N'insulte pas le chef monstre ! Et maintenant nous allons te prouver la valeur du ryoushi no akuma !

Naruto eut un sourire méprisant et se laisser entouré de chakra par Kyuubi.

En moins de dix minutes tous étaient morts. Et le groupe avait assisté à un vrai carnage. Les trois ninja étaient en pièces, le coeur arraché, les yeux crevés et une expression de peur frayeur ancré à tout jamais sur leurs visage à présents difformes.

Naruto dissipa le kekkai et s'avanca vers Tsunade...

Chasseurs de démons


	9. Chapter 8

Texte : Paradoxe

**_Chapitre 13:_**

naru: comment vont-ils ?

tsu: ils vont bien. Un peu secoués mais tout est normal.

naru: Hn...Tant mieux.

Tsu: Nar...

naru: Ouais c'est bon je vais tout vous expliquer mais pas ici et pas maintenant.

Puis Naruto se tourna vers les trois ninja qui étaient les parrains de ses élèves et dit:

naru: Alors? Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais les porter ? S'ils sont faibles à ce point c'est pas mon problème.

Tout le monde resta bouche-bée devant la réplique que le blond avait prononcé sur un ton froid et désinvolte. Et alors que Kiba allait répondre d'un commentaire acide, Jin, Hatsu et Katsu se relevèrent et marchèrent en direction de l'hôpital avec un Naruto souriant sur leurs talons. Les trois enfants avaient mis un point d'honneur à se rendre seul et sans la moindre aide de la part des ninja présents jusqu'à leurs lit d'hôpital. Une fois allongés, les trois morveux regardèrent Naruto et celui-ci eut un sourire doux et tendre. Et doucement il leurs caressa le front tout en les félicitant.

naru: C'est bon j'ai compris... Ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez réussis d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, et les informations que j'ai reçus, vous avez beaucoup progresser. Vous êtes des membres officiels dès à présent. Félicitations...

Les enfants eurent tout les trois un sourire radieux et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils s'endormirent, épuisés pas le trop pleins d'émotions. Tsunade leur avait donné des somnifères afin qu'ils se reposent d'un sommeil sans rêves ou dans le cas présent, sans cauchemars.

Sasuke avait suivit le groupe sans laisser un moindre mot passer ses lèvres. Il repensait encore et encore aux changement survenus chez son ange. Comment ? Comment la flamme de vie, d'innocence et de joie avait pu disparaître de chez cet être si pure? Il s'en voulait. S'il avait été là, il aurait pu le protéger, l'aider... Mais non aveugler pas sa vengeance, il avait préféré déserter et laisser à lui même la seule et unique personne capable de lire en lui. Il ne pouvait le croire ! Son Naruto, celui qu'il avait connu et qui avait fait fondre son coeur emprisonné dans un étaux de glace la plus solide, conservé dans les ténèbres de son âme, entouré d'un hiver glacial et continu,son Naruto semblait avoir disparut...

A ce moment là, Sasuke se jura de faire tout son possible pour redonner une raison de sourire comme avant au blond. Et un ami très précieux lui avait appris que les promesses étaient sacrés et qu'il ne faut jamais les rompre.

Naruto suivit de Tsunade, Jirayia, kakashi, iruka et tout ses amis se dirigèrent vers la tour du hokage. Tous observaient Naruto et celui-ci le sentait. Kyuubi trouvait trop drôle de voir la tête des "ces créatures bipèdes encombrantes et plutôt pas mal en brochettes..."

/ Né gamin ? Ca te dirait qu'on les fasse un peu plus halluciner histoire de s'marrer un bon coup ? /

° Et après on dit que c'est moi le gamin immature hein ?...eê °

/ Ouais bon ça va! Mais tu me fera pas croire que t'en meurt pas d'envie ?! /

°Hn... C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenent ils sont plutôt marrants avec leurs machoire décrochée et les yeux qui sortent de leurs orbites... Ils me font assez penser à des poissons hors de l'eau...°

/ Parle pas de bouffe gamin tu me donne faim ... /

°désolé kyuu-chan...°

/NANI ?? COMMENT AS-TU OSER M'APPELER SALE GAMIN INSUPPORTABLE ET COMPLETEMENT INUTILE SANS LE GRAND DEMON KYUUBI ?? /

°PUTAIN JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE PAS HURLER T'EST DANS MON CORP JE T'ENTEND DEJA ASSEZ FORT COMME CA !!°

Naruto fronçait les sourcils et s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, arrêter en plein milieu de la rue et Tsunade ne dut qu'à son agilité de ninja de ne pas le percuter de plein fouet.

/ GAMIN JE T'AI DEJA INTERDIT DE M'APPELER COMME CA! OUBLIE PAS QUE JE SUIS UN DEMON ET QUE JE PEUX TRES BIEN TE LE FAIRE REGRETTER /

°Mais oui... Que j'ai peur... Je te signal que si tu ME fais du mal tu TE fais mal aussi... Ah! et... FERME LA !! TU ME DONNE MAL A LA TETE !

/GAMINNNNN... èé JE TE JURE QU.../

°ouais plus tard ô grand et sublimissime démon rois du royaume démoniaque et locataire de mon corps...°

Le démon grommela et s'en retourna bouder dans les tréfonds de l'âme du blond...

Au dehors on commençais sérieusement à se poser des questions sur la santé mental du jeune homme blond. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Tsunade l'appelait alors que celui.ci gardait les yeux dans le vide tout en faisant des grimaces. L'ero-sannin voulut alors lui mettre une taloche sur la tête...Mal lui en prit... Naruto lui attrapa le poignet et dans un geste sec le lui brisa net avant d'envoyer son ancien sensei rejoindre le mur dans un grand fracas.

Naru: Ne porter plus jamais la main sur moi parce que la prochaine fois ce n'est pas un poignet cassé et un mur que vous rencontrerez c'est un démon qui vous enverra chez la Mort en personne. Vu ?

Naruto avait sortit tout la tirade avec une voix effrayante et pleine de promesses de souffrances. Personne n'avait osez bouger. Pour l'instant le blond dégageait une aura trop malfaisante pour pouvoir faire le moindre geste...

Puis il reprit son chemin sous les yeux effarés et inquiets des ses amis. Tsunade se précipita sur Jirayia qui gémissait et lui guérit ses blessures.

Shika: Il est redoutable...

Neiji: Il est le chef d'une organisation plus puissante que l'Akatsuki je te rappelle...

lee: Je veux subir le même entraînement !! .

tous: Lee... -- -- ''

Tout le monde prit place dans le bureau de Tsunade afin d'entendre, enfin, les explications de Naruto.

Tsunade; Va s'y Naruto nous sommes tout ouïes.

Naruto: Je suis partit, je me suis entraîner, je suis devenu fort, j'ai créer une équipe, j'ai tuer encore et encore, j'ai voyagé, j'ai sauvé les morveux, les ai envoyé à ceux qui pourraient s'en occuper et j'ai exterminer l'Akatsuki sauf Itachi qui n'est pas ma proie... Voilà vous savez tout.

Tsunade le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Puis finit par exploser.

Tsu: TU TE FOUS DE MA GEULE ?? JE VEUX TOUS LES DETAILS! CLAIR ??

Naruto soupira et dit:

Naru: très bien posez moi des questions...Je répondrai...enfin peut-être.

S'ensuivit deux longues heures de discussions ou plutôt d'interrogatoire en règle pour Naruto. A la fin Sasuke n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Puis pour la première fois depuis son arrivée Naruto le fixa. Les yeux dans les yeux. Et la pièce se chargea d'électricité, la tension était palpable et aucun des deux ne voulait céder un mini-mètre de terrain à l'autre. Puis soudain Naruto se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha nonchalamment d'un Sasuke immobile et dont le visage ne trahissait rien si ce n'est une indifférence la plus totale.

Puis au grand étonnement de tous les ninja présents, qui s'attendait déjà à un affrontement en bonne et due forme, Naruto tendit sa main à son rival qui ,toujours sans un mot, la serra dans la sienne. Puis Naruto sourit et se tourna vers les autre et dit d'une voix qui lui ressemblait un peu plus:

naru: Je suis vraiment content d'être revenus. Même si je pensait pas y revenir dans ces circonstances...

Tsu: De quelles circonstances parles-tu?

Naru: Vous n'avez pas remarquez n'est-ce pas ?

Kiba: De quoi ?

Naru: Sakura est un traître... Elle s'est alliée aux "ryoushi no akuma". Et elle n'est pas morte vous m'avez couper alors que j'allais l'achever.

Ino: Un...un traitre ? Sakura ?

shika: Galèèèère

Naru: Vous n'avez jamais su ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous a dit que j'avais péter un plomb ? Et du genjutsu dont j'était la proie elle vous en a parlé ou pas ? Celui où tout ceux que je considérait comme des amis me trahissaient ? Non? Pas étonnant... Ce n'est que plus tard quand Kyuu m'en a parlé que j'ai compris que j'avais été manipuler.

Hina: Genjutsu...

Lee: Trahir ??

kiba: Nous ??

kaka: Kyuu ??

Jir: Manipuler ??

...: NII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!

Et avant que Naruto ait pu expliquer un peu plus en détails ce qu'ils voulait dire, trois boulets de canons se précipitèrent sur lui en hurlant. Il fallut au moins un bon quart d'heure pour calmer les trois enfants, trop heureux de le revoir. Puis soudain une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon et que les trois "parrains " commençaient à connaître, brilla dans les yeux des rois de l'embrouille...

Jin: Né Gai-sensei, Lee nii-chan ?

Gai: Nani fleur de la jeunesse de feu ?

Katsu: A l'école on a des amis qui nous ont dit que personne n'était capable de monter à mains nues sur le visage des Hokages et de leurs faire une croix rouge sur le front...

Hatsu: Mais nous on leur a dit que vous et lee-kun vous étiez trop fort et que vous pourriez le faire mais ...

Jin: personne ne nous a cru! Ils disent que vous en êtes pas capabl...

Avant même que quiconque intervienne les deux tornades vertes de Konoah étaient parties des flammes dans les yeux et un couché de soleil en arrière plan, relevé le défis des trois mômes sous les cris de rage de la Godaime, le soupires exaspérés des tuteurs, le sourire mal contenu de naruto et ses amis et d'un Galèèèèère de la part du plus grand flemmard de tout les temps, j'ai nommé, Shikamaru...

Tsunade repensait à tout ce que Naruto lui avait appris... Il avait passé une année entière à s'entraîner avec un maître dont il avait refusé de dévoiler le nom. Puis au cour de son entraînement dans les différentes contrées qu'il avait parcourus, il avait rencontré quatre personnes avec qui il s'était fortement lié. A eux cinque, ils avaient fondé le ten'shi abikyoukan avec Naruto à sa tête. Puis cela avait été une longue suite de missions divers pour la plupart d'assassinats et de meurtre. Ainsi L'Ange Démoniaque s'était créer une des plus terribles réputation et était à présent craint par les cinque Kages.

Naruto avait refusé de dévoilé la moindre information concernant sa personne et encore moins sur la question de sa force actuelle. Et quant Jiraiya lui avait demandé s'il contrôlait Kyuubi, Naruto s'était contenté d'un sourire sardonique et n'avait pas répondu laissant simplement ses yeux virer au rouge, coupant l'envie des ninja présent d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. Il leur avoua quand même que après avoir envoyé ses protégés au village de la feuille, lui et son équipe étaient partis chasser l'Akatsuki. Il n'avaient eu aucun mal à les exterminer. Naruto ajouta qu'ils avaient laissé la vie sauve au Uchiwa car s'était le terrain de chasse de Sasuke.

Puis Il leur avait enfin expliquer qu'une nouvelle organisation avait été créer et que son nombre était évaluer à environs deux milles hommes de niveau différents. La Ryoushi no Akuma. Cette organisation avait été créer afin d'exterminer toutes trace démoniaques. A sa tête se trouvait apparemment une personne dont il ne valait mieux pas évoquer le nom devant Naruto. En effet dès que celui-ci s'était mis à en parler, Tsunade frissonna rien que de s'en souvenir...

Toute cette haine qui émanait du blond, cela vous glaçait le sang, vous donnait envie de fuir le plus loin possible, son envie de meurtre se mélangeait à celle de son démon et on sentait que si vraiment le blond se mettait colère rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il était devenus incroyablement fort. C'était plus de puissance et de force qu'une personne normale ne pouvait encaisser. Il était...Surprenant. Il avait atteint son but. Aujourd'hui l'Ange Démoniaque était entré dans la légende des ninja les plus forts jamais connu au cours des siècles. Surpassant les derniers Hokage, il avait réussis seul là ou les autres hommes avaient réussis sur des guerres, des morts, du sang et l'ivresse du pouvoir.

Tsunade savait que si jamais Naruto devenait Hokage, il serait le meilleur que Konoah ait jamais eut et le village de la feuille aurait de la chance... Mais l'important était de se concentré sur le présent. Tsunade hurla:

Tsu: SHIZUNEEEEEEE !!

shiz: Hai Tsunade-sama ?

tsu: prend se rapport et envoie le à chaque Kage des villages cachés. L'heure n'est pas à la rigolade.

Shizune partit en vitesse faire ce que la blonde lui avait demandé...Maintenent il allait falloir annoncé le retour de Naruto au conseil et au village. Tsunade soupira s'attendant au pire...

Le lendemain, c'est un Sasuke, un Neiji et un Kiba inquiets qui se croisèrent dans les rues de Konoah... Les morveux avaient disparus depuis ce matin sans laisser de traces. Ainsi il cherchaient dans le village depuis deux heures quand ils croisèrent leurs amis. Leur expliquant la situation ils décidèrent de tous chercher ensemble.

C'est une heure plus tard alors que tout le monde s'était regroupé pour faire le point que Kakashi apparut pour leur demandé ou était Naruto qui devait normalement être depuis plus d'une heure devant le conseil...

A ces mots le sang de Sasuke se figea dans ses veines. Non c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fuit le village encore une fois. Non, si c'était le cas, cette fois-ci il ne le supporterai pas. Pas juste après leurs retrouvailles. Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, une explosion se fit entendre au loin en direction du terrain d'entraînement n°7.

Tout le monde s'y précipita et une fois arrivées, ils se figèrent. Les trois morveux combattaient quatre hommes et cette fois usaient pleinement de leurs chakra. Si sans ils étaient intimidants, là ils faisait peur. Tout les trois enveloppés d'une aura démoniaque, leurs visages d'anges souriant cruellement et l'envie de tuer s'imprimant dans le moindre de leurs mouvements, ils ne semblaient plus humains. Mi-ange mi-démons, ces enfants avaient grandis bien trop vite. Un mélange de douceur dans un gant de folie meurtrière, tout dans ces enfants exprimaient les contradictions qui les habitaient. Comme Naruto ces enfants étaient des anges que l'on avaient blessé au point qu'ils tombèrent en enfers. L'homme en tant que monstre avait meurtrit ces être d'innocence et de ses mains en avait fait des anges déchus.

Le combat faisait rage. Les trois enfants se ruaient sur leurs adversaires sans pitié cris de rages se mêlant aux cris de douleurs lorsque l'un des participant reçu un kunai dans l'épaule... Puis soudain les ninja du village de la feuille se lancèrent sans prévenir dans la bataille. Ces ninja tout de noir vêtus ils ne les connaissaient pas et ils avaient donc déduit que les enfants se battaient contre des ennemis. Mais soudain Naruto apparut furieux et hurla:

naru: NAN MAIS VOUS ETES TARES VOUS VOULEZ MOURIR OU QUOI ? SI JAMAIS UNE DES ATTAQUES DES MORVEUX OU DE MES HOMMES VOUS AVAIT TOUCHE VOUS SERIEZ SIX PIED SOUS TERRE !! ALORS MAINTENANT : CASSEZ VOUS !!

Tout les ninja s'étaient arrêtés interdit face à l'éclat du blond. Puis soudain kiba sembla se réveiller et dit:

kiba: Nan mais c'est toi qui va pas bien ! Je te signal qu'on trouve les trois gosses aux prise avec quatre inconnus et tu pense qu'on allait rester là sans rien faire ??

Effectivement leurs sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et ils s'étaient tous précipités pour les aidés. Même nos deux icebergs n'avaient pas réfléchis et s'étaient précipités...

naru: Et vos yeux ils vous servent à quoi ? La marque vous l'avez pas vue ?

Ino: la marque ? Quelle marque ?

Et alors d'un seul mouvement Naruto,toujours aussi furieux bien qu'un peu calmé, exhiba devant le groupe son dos. Dessus un renard à neuf queues accompagné de la silhouette d'un enfant la main sur ses flancs était représentée... Cette marque était celle de l'organisation. Mais personne n'avaient jamais pu la décrire avec précisions tout ceux l'ayant vu d'assez près pour ça étant, à ce jours, morts...

Puis les quatre personnes qui se trouvaient derrière Naruto se retournèrent. Tous arboraient la même marque. Alors ils comprirent... Face à eux se tenait la Ten'shi Abikyoukan au grand complet. Devant eux se tenaient fièrement les membres les plus dangereux du Bingo-Book...

...: Oi Kitsuna t'as besoin d'aide ?

naru: Nan pas besoin Asai c'est bon. Venez je vais vous présentez...

Les autres s'approchèrent. Tout en eux criaient qu'ils étaient dangereux. De leurs démarches à leurs regards... Tous les quatre habillés en noir comme leurs chef, Les symboles sur leurs dos étaient tous de couleurs différentes. Ils allaient du blanc au rouge sang tout en dégradé dans ces ton là. Naruto commença par expliqué que cela désignait le rang de chacun dans l'organisation. Le rouge étant le plus fort c'était lui qui en avait hérité. Le blanc désignait les plus faibles. Puis il y avait les niveaux intermédiaires. On changeait de couleur au fur et à mesure que l'on progressait. Puis le blond commença les présentions.

naru: Voilà alors lui c'est Asai...

Dit-il en montrant à ses amis un grand jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ses yeux étaient verts et il était assez souriant. Très chaleureux. Il arborait un orange foncé et Naruto leur apprit qu'il était son bras droit,en d'autres mots, son second. Asai serra la main de tout le monde en souriant et en s'excusant pour selon lui, le mauvais comportement de son chef. Naruto lui envoya une rafale de vent ce qui fit rire son second qui ne s'en formalisa absolument pas alors que Naruto grommelait dans sa barbe que c'était quand même incroyable ! Après tout c'était lui le chef alors pourquoi son abrutit de second allait raconter des choses pareilles? Ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenté l'hilarité du concerné...

naru: Lui, là c'est shin...

Cette fois le porteur du Kyuubi leur montrait un homme qui devait avoir environs 25 ans. Il avait les cheveux rouges et des yeux dorés. Il regardait Naruto avec une sorte d'exaspération et finit par se présenter en soupirant s'excusant lui aussi mais pour le comportement de ses chefs. Il expliqua qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, mais rien à faire... Ces deux là ne pouvaient rester ensemble sans se disputer... Puis quand il entendit les deux "gamins" en question pousser de haut cris d'indignation, il se tourna et les réprimanda comme s'ils avaient dix ans... Les deux jeunes homme prirent un air penaud devant le visage courroucé de leurs aîné et celui-ci craqua devant les yeux suppliants des deux bambins avec un sourire, attendrit.

naru: Et enfin Hisoka et Hikaru les jumeaux...

Tout le monde se tourna vers la paire. Si physiquement ils étaient pareils, cheveux noirs en bataille, un bandeau un sur l'oeil droit, l'autre sur l'oeil gauche,les yeux violets, leurs expressions étaient complètement différentes... On aurait dit Naruto et Sasuke enfants... L'un était une vraie pile électrique sautillant littéralement sur place en parlant à son frère en souriant, l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, tranquillement appuyé sur un arbre et le visage indifférent... Hikaru hurla un bonjour et alla serrer la main de chaque membre du groupe. Hisoka se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Puis soudain, Ino, Hinata et Tenten éclatèrent de rire sous le regard ahurit du groupe...

Ino: C'est trop mouahahah

Hina: Pfffff...ahahah

Tenten: Ils vous rappellent personnes...? ahahah

shika: Galèèèère vous avez une insolation ou quoi ?

Kiba: Bah ouais kes qui vous prend ?

lee: Ah la jeunesse, le rire libère la foug..BAM

neiji: -- -- '' ... Bon alors de quoi vous parlez ?

chôji: Ouais grumpf de grumpf quoi ?

shino: ...

sasuke: ...

kaka: Bin vous avez pas remarqué qu'on dirait sasuke et naruto plus jeunes ?En tout cas Naruto je constate que tu t'est bien entouré...

Puis soudain ses amis remarquèrent que Naruto s'était empourpré sous le sourire ironique et le regard insistant de Sasuke...

/Hahhhhhahahahaah gamin t'as une touche !/

° Urusai démon inutile ! Ca n'arriveras jamais en plus c'est un mec j'te rappelle !°

/Oui et alors me dit pas qu'il t'attire pas quand même ?/

° Non pas du tout ! C'est mon meilleur ami point barre! °

/ Mais oui, mais oui... En tout cas toi tu l'attire !! /

°Dit pas de connerie ! On parle de Mister Freez la !! °

/ Hn... On verra bien qui avait raison... Tu veux parier gamin ? /

°Je parie pas! La dernière fois je me suis retrouvé obligé de me faire tatouté ton image alors...°

/ Bin quoi t'aimes pas ton tatouage ? /

°C'est vraiment pas le moment là...°

/Bon sinon pourquoi elles nous ont interrompus les brochettes ?/

°Laisse tombé Kyuu ta interdiction de les mang... Hé !! Mais c'est vrai ça pourquoi?°

/ Gamin tu fais pitié.../

°Urusai sale cabot °

/ NANI !! /

°nan rien allé a plus °

/LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE TE DECHIQUETE !! /

° hai...hai...°

Naruto revint à la réalité et se tourna vers les autres...

Naru: Au fait pourquoi vous êtes venus ?

sasu: Bin nous on cherchait les morveux ils ont disparut depuis ce matin...

kaka: Et moi je venais te prévenir que le conseil t'attend depuis une heure

Naruto se renfrogna et ses yeux commençaient à virer dangereusement

Naru: Qu'es ce qu'ils me veulent cette fois les vieux

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Naruto soupira pour la énième fois et suivit l'argenté. Ses hommes et ses amis sur ses talons...

Tsunade se prit la tête entre les mains. Non mais où il était cet abrutit ? Une heure ! Une heure que les membres du conseils et elle l'attendaient. Elle avait finit par envoyé Kakashi le chercher...

Puis soudain la porte la salle s'ouvrit,laissant passé Naruto, Kakashi et les ninja de Konoah. Alors que Le chef du village de la Feuille s'était levée et s'apprêtait à frapper le blond de sa force surhumaine, elle se retrouva immobilisée. Un kunai sous la gorge, un katana sur le coeur et les bras tordus dans le dos. Et une voix menaçante s'éleva dans le silence stupéfait et légèrement inquiets qui s'était installé.

...: Si tu essaie ne serai-ce encore qu'une seule fois de lever la main sur le chef... Tu meurs.

naru: Asai. C'est bon. Lâchez-la.

Les trois hommes la lâchèrent à contre coeur et se rangèrent au fond de la salle d'audience, contre le mur,parés à toutes éventualités. Shin lui n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de rester auprès de son chef. Quand Tsunade put enfin bouger elle se tourna vers le blond furieuse et lui hurla aux oreilles...

tsu: NAN MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? NON SEULEMENT TU ARRIVE EN RETARD DE UNE HEURE,MAIS EN PLUS TU ME PREND DE HAUT ?

Naru: ... ouais...

tsu: OUAIS ? OUAIS ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE T'AS A DIRE POUR TA DEFENSE ?

naru: me défendre contre quoi ? vous êtes même pas capable de m'approcher à plus de deux mètres... En plus ici c'est à vous d'avoir peur pas moi...La vieille.

Si Tsunade faillit s'étouffer devant l'insolence de la réplique, Sasuke se retint de ne pas rire se souvenant qu'il avait pratiquement dit la même chose lors de son retour. Puis soudain un des membres du conseil s'éclaircit la gorge et dit

membre: Bien. Pouvons-nous à présent commencer l'audience ?

naru: Hn

Tsu: Hai. Bien si aujourd'hui le conseil t'as convoqué c'est pour ta réinsertion au village de Konoah, nous voulons d'ab...

naru: De quoi vous parlez ? Quelle réinsertion ?

Naruto avait dit cela d'une voix froide et Tsunade fronçât les sourcils.

tsu: Eh bien nous allons te retirer du Bingo-Book et tu vas pouvoir réintégrer ton village bien sûr.

Naruto ricana méchamment. Et fixa Tsunade d'un air nonchalant..

naru: Avez-vous oublier qui je suis ? L'Ange Démoniaque...L'Assassin...Je ne fais plus partie de se village. Si je suis là c'est pour les gamins et c'est tout.

tsu: Très bien alors je refuse que les gamins intègrent le village si toi tu ne le fait pas. La valeur de l'exemple...

Naruto plissa les yeux et ils virèrent à l'orange...

/Gamin... Elle te manipule là... je pense qu'elle se doute d'un truc../

°Nooooon ? o0 Sérieux ? Waou alors là tu m'impressionne Kyuu-chan ! oo°

/ Mais... Mais c'est que tu te moque de moi là o0!!/ 

° Je suis soufflé...°

/Toi...Je v... /

°...vais te tuer!! Je sais!!

/ Tu veux jouer ? Très bien !! Sasuke nu sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son magnifique corps d'albâtre, ses yeux son à demi-fermés et il semble détendu...je dirais même alang... /

naru: URUSAI !!

Tout le monde le fixa les yeux rond...Il venait de parler à voix haute...

°Rahhhh c'est malin ! Regarde c'que tas fait !°

/ Ton envie de le prendre monte, il est là devant toi juste une serviette sur la taille et le lit est si proch.../

° D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'excuse mais arrête! Je t'en supplie arrête ! °

/ Bin quoi ça t'as pas plut ? /

° NON ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est ! °

/ Ouais bin en attendant je te signal kitsune que tes amis tentent de te parler depuis dix bonne minutes !/

°QUOI ? Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? °

/ Nan se serai pas drôle! /

° En plus pourquoi ils m'ont pas réveiller ? Tss°

/ Heu... Kitsune.. La derrnière fois que quelqu'un a essayé tu lui a brisé le poignet ../

° Ha ouais... J'avais oublier ce détail là.. Pffff bon à plus Kyuu chéri °

/ NANIIII ? COMMENT AS TU OSER M'APPELER? CREATURE BIBED INSIPIDE, PITOYABLE HUMAIN FAIBLE ET STUPIDE ? /

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait plus et grommelait dans sa barbe sur la stupidité de certains démon devant les visages plutôt gênés des personnes présentes.

membre: Bien. Uzumaki Naruto, le Conseil vous a demandé de vous présenter devant lui, pour aborder la question de votre réinsertion dans les forces militaires du village, à la demande de vos anciens camarades,senseis et de deux des sannins légendaires. Cependant, nous le Conseil, avons une opinion différente et souhaitons que vous refusiez la proposition et partiez avec les trois semi-démons que vous avez confiés à certains de nos ninja.

Tsunade émit un hurlement de rage et hurla contre le conseil... Seul Sasuke et ses hommes avaient remarqués le changement d'attitude du porteur de démon. Il était tendu et semblait déçus.

naru: Très bien... Je vois que même ici on n'accepte pas des enfants...quelques peu différents...

membre 2: Différents ? Se sont des enfants de démon leurs vie ne valent rien. Des monstres tout comme vous.

Avant même que Naruto ait eu le temps de réagir, quelqu'un se trouvait déjà derrière l'homme qui avait parlé et lui éraflait doucement la veine jugulaire à l'aide d'un magnifique sabre aux ondes toutes aussi démoniaques...

Sasuke ne l'avait pas supporté... Comment ? Comment cet homme avait-il osé s'en prendre à son ange et l'insulté. Sans oublier qu'il avait eu l'audace de montrer son mépris... Il allait mourir. Et de ses mains. Personne, non personne n'avait le droit d'insulter son blond et l'homme allait apprendre cela dans de bien tristes circonstances...

sasu: Je vous conseil de retiré immédiatement vos paroles et de vous excuser...Sinon je vous tue et je promet d'être aussi doué en torture que l'Ange Démoniaque lui-même.. La mort sera vôtre sauveuse et moi vôtre bourreau!

membre 2: Je... je m'excuse...

sasu: Biiennn je vois qu'on fait des progrès...

Neiji: Mais ce n'est pas suffisant...

sasu: Vous venez de nous insulté nous... La famille Uchiwa, Hyuuga et Inuzuka...

kiba: Mauvaise idée... Très mauvaise idée...

Naruto regardait la scène. Si au début il avait été surprit, là il reconnaissait ses amis. Et ils lui prouvaient qu'il avait eu raison d'envoyé les gosses chez eux. Il sourit. Un petit sourire, léger, à peine remarquable, mais pure. chaleureux, joyeux. Un sourire à la Naruto en plus petit...

Sasuke lui l'avait remarqué. Et son coeur battit plus vite, plus fort, plus intensément. Et il se senti enfin vivant. C'est comme si lors de sa séparation avec son ange sa vie avait été mise en pause. Et là, se sourire l'avait remise en route...

Les trois parrains lâchèrent le conseiller sous les ordres du Hokage tout en lançant des regard menaçants aux autres. Et Naruto parla...

naru: J'accepte...

tsu: Tu acceptes.. de quoi ?

naru: Ma réhabilitation... Je l'accepte.

Tous: OO

naru: Bin quoi c'était pas votre but ?

Tout le monde se précipita sur lui pour le féliciter et lui souhaiter, enfin, un bon retour parmi eux...Sasuke lui restait un peu à l'écart ne sachant pas trop quoi faire...

naru: Oï Teme ?

sasu: Heiiiiiin oo !! Il me parle ? qu'est que je fais ? Oh mon dieu! Nani Dobe ?

naru: Tu viens ?

sasu: Hn...

Et les deux ninja s'en allèrent sous les yeux exorbités de leurs amis.

ino: Je... je rêve ou Naruto et Sasuke viennent de s'en aller ENSEMBLE ?

hina: OO non...tu...tu ne... rê..rêve pas.. i...ino-chan

shika: Galèèère je sens les problèmes jusque là !

tsu: Ok je suis en plein rêve là et je vais me réveiller pour me rendre compte qu'ils ont détruit la moitié du village en se disputant !!

kaka: Interessant... Attendons la suite des événement... Je parie sur deux semaines!

Jir: Je tiens le pari et je dis plus !

tsu: De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ?

les deux: De rien...


	10. Chapter 9

Texte : Paradoxe

**_Chapitre 16:_**

Sasuke avait suivit Naruto. Ce qu'il allait dire ? Aucune idée... Ce qu'il allait faire ? Non plus... Pour l'instant, il se concentrait pour ne pas sauté sur le blond et l'embrasser à pleine bouche... Il était hypnotisé par le magnifique corps de son ange.. Ses muscles fins qui roulaient sous le t-shirt noir, ses mèches de cheveux qui caressaient sensuellement la peau halée de sa nuque, le rubis qui se balançait paresseusement dans un anneau d'or à son oreille droite et qui frôlait la chair tendre de son cou, ses fesses si bien moulées dans un pantalon noir lui aussi, sa démarche féline, son sourire doux, son regard provocateur,son...

Sasuke qui en était là de ses pensée plus ou moins catholiques... Fut interrompus par son blond...

naru: Alors comme ça tu es revenus de ton plein gré à Konoah...

sasu: Hn...

naru: Je vois que t'est toujours aussi causant...

sasu: Ouais, bin je suis pas le seul à avoir changer...

naru: Hn...

sasu: Qui est causant cette fois...?

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils marchaient côtes à côtes, se dirigeant vers une destination encore inconnue... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire ou quoi faire... Mais y avait-il vraiment besoin de mots ?

/Kit ?? /

°...°

/ OÏ KITTTT ?? /

°...°

/ GAMIN BORDEL,J'TE PARLE !! èé/

° Hein ? Putain Kyuu pourquoi t'est toujours entrain de gueuler tu peux pas t'exprimer normalement ? èé °

/ Ouais bin j'aurais pas besoin de gueuler si tu m'écoutais ! /

° Oh ça va hein ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? °

/ Kukukuk.../

°éè c'est quoi ce rire sadique ? °

/ Je viens t'informer que L'Uchiwa te matte depuis un moment et que vu la couleur de ses joues sa libido doit être passablement active.../

°HEIN ?? Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'te signal que on parle de Sasuke Uchiwa! Mister Freez, le glaçon sur pattes, celui qui n'a ni coeur ni sentiments ! °

/ Ouais bin en tout cas il a une libido... Mais vas lui parlez il n'attend que ça ! Que dis-je ! Vas l'embrasser! /

° Kyuu... Tu sais que je veux pas faire ça... Je veux pas être rejeté encore une fois... J'ai tout tenté pour lui... Je veux pas...°

/ Ouais mais cette fois je serai là !! Je sais combien ça a été dure pour toi mais il est revenus, et tout seul ! /

° Non je suis pas prêt... °

/ Pas prêt ? Pas prêt pour quoi ? Embrasser ses lèvres si désirables, caresser son corps de rêve, admirer sa musculatu.../

° STOOOOP ! èé C'est pas vrai ça !! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! °

/ Pfff! Tu perds rien pour attendre ! /

Naruto revint à la réalité pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés là ou Kakashi sensei leur avait fait passé l'épreuve des clochettes... Une foule de souvenirs le submergea en un rien de temps. Et un doux sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers le Brun pour remarquer que ce dernier semblait plongé lui aussi dans leurs souvenirs,un sourire ornant se magnifiques lèvres...

naru: Ca fait longtemps !

sasu: De quoi Dobe ?

naru: Que je t'avais pas vu sourire Teme... Et que l'on m'avait appelé comme ça...

sasu: Hn...

naru: J'adore discuter avec toi Teme... C'est toujours constructif...

sasu: Hn...

naru: T'est désespérant Teme...

sasu: Dobe...

naru: Quoi Teme ?

sasu: Ecoute bien parce que j'le redirais probablement jamais...

naru: ...

sasu: Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser... De tout ... Du fait que j'ai voulut te tuer, que je t'ai laisser tout seul, que je n'ait pas été présent ces dernières années, de ne jamais t'avoir rendu ton amitié, d'être partit sans toi.. Je ... Vraiment... J'espère que tu me pardonne... Et maintenant j'aimerais te remercier... De quoi ? De tout.. Là aussi t'as tellement ait pour moi que je sais même plus de quoi je voulais te remercier... En tout cas merci de pas avoir changé envers moi !

Naruto avait écouter la tirade de son meilleur-ami complètement ahurit... Puis un magnifique sourire avait illuminé ses traits. Un sourire qui n'était réservé qu'à lui... Un de ceux qui n'étaient pas apparus depuis son départ...

naru: Bien sur que je t'excuse. Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte tu m'as aussi sortit des ténèbres. Tu es le seul qui m'ai reconnu et accepté tel que je suis.

sasu: Encore une chose...

naru: Quoi ?

sasu: T'est effectivement là personne auquel je tiens le plus dans ma vie alors si tu reviens pas pour toi reviens pour ceux qui comme moi, ont besoin de toi !

Naruto fut soufflé... Ces simples mots lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke...Son Sasuke avait besoin de lui... Il avait une importance, quelqu'un tenait à lui... Une seule et unique larme coula pour finir par se briser contre un des lus beau sourire que Sasuke ait jamais vu sur la face de son blond...Lui aussi sourit... Un microscopique sourire, mais un sourire. Ce qui n'échappa pas au blond qui savait déchiffrer et lire en lui depuis toujours...

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent (enfin c'est beaucoup dire vu leurs caractères respectifs..) pendant encore deux heures. Ce n'est que vers la tombée de la nuit qu'ils levèrent afin de rejoindre les autres...

Ils retrouvèrent le groupe d'amis chez Ichiraku accompagnés des trois morveux et des hommes de Naruto...

Shin se précipita immédiatement sur son chef...

shin: Ou t'étais ?

naru: Quelque part...

shin: Ah oui ? Et tu comptait chercher quand un logement ?

natu: aaaaaah... Et bien...

shin: Pffffffff... Je m'en doutais... Et donc j'ai accpeté la généreuse proposition de ton Hokage qui nous a dit que Sasuke Uchiwa serait ravis de nous logés tout les cinque.

naru: QUOI ?? OO

sasu: QUOI ?? OO

/Kyuu: QUOI ?? OO /

shin: Ouais bin fallait y pensé avant !

asai: T'inquiète chef on sera sage !

naru: Hn...°Vous oui... mais moi...°

/ kyuu: Hahhahah on vas enfin s'amuser un peu ! /

sasu: je vais mourir...

Hikaru: Et si mangeait au lieu de discuter ? J'ai faim moi !

Tout le groupe commanda. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée. Enfin sauf Naruto et Sasuke trop occupés à savoir comment il allaient faire... Sasuke pour séduire son blond et Naruto pour résister à la tentation... Quand à notre cher démon, ils cherchait milles et une façons de mettre ces deux la ensemble...

Conclusion, Naruto finit désespérer devant l'incroyable tentation que représentait son coéquipier, Sasuke finit complètement déprimer face au pourcentage de réussite de ses plans et Kyuubi complètement surexcité à l'idée de mettre ses idées à exécution... La cohabitation n'allait pas être de tout repos...

Après avoir passé au moins deux heures à Ichiraku, les cinque hommes se dirigèrent vers la demeure Uchiwa, sous la surveillance d'une dizaine d'Anbu...

asai: on dirait bien qu'on est sous surveillance rapprochée...

sasu: Hn.

naru: Oublie pas qui on est.

Hikaru: Qu'est que tu veux dire chef ?

Hisoka: Qu'on est une organisation redoutée des Kage en personne Hi-chan.

Hikaru ricana...

Hikaru: Ouais bin le plus drôle c'est qu'ils pensent vraiment nous retenir avec dix pitoyables anbu ? Ils ont le même humour que toi Ka-chan...

Shin: Ca suffit les enfants ! Tenez vous tranquilles !

Asai: Et ouais les morveux! On écoute Maman !

Shin: Ca vaut également pour toi Asai.

Naru: Fermez là.

Une certaine tension se lisait dans la voix de leur chef. Ainsi tout le monde se tut au grand étonnement de Sasuke et des anbu dont faisaient partis Shikamaru, Neiji,Kiba et Shino. Naruto avait les sourcils froncés et semblait sur le point de hurler sur tout le monde. Sasuke soupira... Il sentait mal, mais alors très mal, cette idée de cohabitation...

Ils arrivèrent enfin chez l'Uchiwa qui fit visiter la demeure, attribua les chambres et donna quelques consignes.

sasu: Bon. Des questions ?

Shin: Non. Nous vous remercions Uchiwa-san

sasu: Sasuke.

Asai: Haiiii Sasuke-chan

sasu: Teme si tu veux pas mourir dans les prochaine secondes lâche moi et m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

Asai (à naru en chuchotant): Né naru-chan c'est qu'il est pas commode ton chéri encore moins que toi dans tes mauvais jours !! o0

Naruto crut s'étouffer et tourna vivement la tête vers Sasuke priant tout les saints qu'il n'ait pas entendus les paroles de son abrutit de second... Trop tard... Non seulement il avait entendu mais en plus un petit sourire narquois ornais sa face. Son regard d'encre le fixant avec insistance. Tant et si bien que le jinchuriki sentit ses joues s'enflammer... Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers Asai... Celui-ci venait de comprendre son erreur... Trop tard. Son chef venait de l'envoyé rencontrer un mur avec une force surprenante. Le mur céda, et Asai se retrouva dehors.

naru: Si jamais tu rentre ... Je te tues.

Et il partit s'enfermer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Shin regarda la porte close et se tourna vers Asai qui se relevait, en soupirant.

Asai: Tss... Bin finalement je crois que c'était pas un de ses bon jours.

Hisoka: T'es chiant Asai maintenant il va nous tuer à l'entraînement demain. Viens Hi-chan on va se coucher...

Hikaru: Ouais on va avoir besoin de repos...

Shin: Franchement tu savais que c'était pas le truc à dire !

Asai: Je voulais vérifier.

Puis soudain un soupire agacé se fit entendre dans leurs dos...

sasu: Tin ça fait à peine dix minutes et déjà que le Dobe me détruit un mur. Vous avez intérêt à me l'réparer vu ?

shin (souriant): Ne vous en faites pas Sasuke-san. Asai va se faire un plaisir de tout arranger!

Asai: OO Quoi tout seul ?

Shin: Ouais moi j'vais dormir. Et pour une fois assume tes actes.

Sasuke et Shin s'en allèrent chacun en direction de leurs chambres respectives. Asai soupira un longue nuit l'attendait. Rahhh il pouvait pas se la fermer pour une fois...?

Naruto réfléchissait. Depuis deux bonnes heures, il se tournait et retournait dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Inutile. Il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées d'un certain brin au sourire narquois. Il voulait tellement y croire. Mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il avait eut trop mal. Il y avait échapper de justesse. Si Kyuubi n'avait pas été là... Mais cela personne ne le savait. Personne ne l'avait remarqué... Pas même ses plus proches amis... Plus tard, lors de la formation de son équipe, il y avait bien quelques personnes qui avait compris é la longue, mais jamais, au grand jamais il n'en avait parlé. Naruto lasse d'essayé sans succès de dormir, se leva. L'aube était là. doucement il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et s'assit sur la terrasse. L'aire du matin était doux. Naruto frissonna mais ne bougea pas. Il se sentait bien ici. Plus de fuite, plus de sommeil interrompus par des attaques ennemies. Non le calme. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Soudain un bruissement de tissus se fit entendre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à l'objet de toutes ses pensées...

naru: Sasuke...?

Rahhh c'était pas possible ! Comment pouvais t-on être si désirable ? Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le sommeil le fuyait. Ou plutôt il avait trouvé une occupation bien plus intéressante que de dormir. Penser à son blond. Qu'il était heureux des mots qu'avait prononcé Asai. " Ton chéri" ... Alors comme ça Naruto le voyait comme un petit ami possible... Intéressant. Sasuke se voyait déjà l'embrasser, le caresser, toucher sa peau halée, embrasser la naissance de sa gorge, l'aimer sans retenue,ou avec bestialité, puis avec douceur, l'imaginer se mouvoir sensuellement sous lui, entendre le doux sons de ses gémissement de plaisir, l'empa...

sasu: Rahhhh mais à quoi je pense!? C'est vraiment pas le moment !

Enervé et bouillant de plaisir, il alla prendre une douche bien froide pour se calmer les hormones... Puis voyant l'heure, il se dirigea vers la terrasse afin d'aller profiter d'un moment de paix avant que les autres zouaves se lèvent et foutent le bordel. Rien que d'y penser, il soupira. C'est ainsi que vêtu d'un simple t-shirt bleu marine et d'un pantalon noir assez lâche, qu'il alla é l'extérieur. Soudain, il se figea. IL était là... Ses cheveux d'or se reflétant dans la lumière, un air mélancolique sur ses traits si doux,ses yeux brillants, sa peau illuminée par le soleil matinal... Sasuke dut se pincer le nez fort. Très fort...

naru: Sasuke ...?!

sasu: Hn.

naru: Qu'es-ce tu fais là si tôt ?

sasu: J'arrivais pas à dormir...

naru: Hn. Moi non plus.

Un silence s'installa. Pour Naruto parce qu'il contemplait la vue et pour Sasuke par ce qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas faire une hémorragie devant son blond...

naru: Né sasu ?

sasu: SASU o0??... Quoi ?

naru: Pourquoi t'est revenu à Konoah ?

Oups... Là ça s'annonçait mal... Il allait quand même pas lui dire que quand il avait vu son ange dans le bingo-Book il avait péter un plomb, tuer Kabuto et Orochimaru dans un accès de rage, s'était précipiter à Konoah, avait faillit occire l'Hokage, et tout cela uniquement pour lui ! Si ? Naaaaaaan.

sasu: J'avais plus rien à apprendre là-bas.

naru: Ouais mais ce que je veux dire c'est que t'aurais pu aller à la recherche d'Itachi ou...

Sasuke soupira.

sasu: Dobe, ch'te l'ai dit fais moi pas me répéter. Je voulais te voir. J'ai besoin de toi.

Naruto souria. Pas un sourire bête. Non, un magnifique sourire, qui en passant hypnotisa notre brun et le lassant complètement vulnérable...

naru: Moi aussi j'vais dire un truc. Alors écoute bien.

sasu: Hn

naru: Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi sasu.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux un instant. Le blond avait baisser la tête gêné. Sasuke sourit et doucement releva le visage de son blond d'une main, approchant dangereusement son visage... Naruto ne réagissait pas trop surpris...

Et alors que Sasuke allait atteindre son but...

...: CHEEEEEEEEF !! Content d'vous voir debout ! J'ai été acheter de quoi manger ! Ah et j'ai réparer le mur aussi ! Ca m'as pris une bonne partie de la nuit, mais maintenent c'est tout bon !

sasu: Qui ?...QUI OSE M'INTERROMPRE A UN MOMENT PAREIL!!

naru: Oh Asai! Bonjour

sasu: Il faut que je tue quelqu'un!! Et très rapidement... Asai.

Asai: Salut

Shin(baillant): Hump..'lut...

Hikaru: Sauluuuut

Hisoka: ouais salut

sasu: Bon j'vais me préparer. Oubliez pas. L'hokage veut que nous soyons à neuf heures au terrains d'entraînement.

Sur-ce il se leva dégageant des ondes potentiellement dangereuses pour l'homme et se dirigea le visage crispé de tiques nerveux, vers sa chambre... Détruisant au passage un mur et une porte...

Asai: Bin... Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à l'Uchiwa ? o0

naru: 'sais pas.

Shin: (sourire moqueur) Oh vraiment ?

naru: (rougissant) Hn. Bon allez préparer vous.

L'Uzumaki se leva et lui aussi remonta dans sa chambre. Le regard moqueur de Shin rivé à son dos.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout les cinque au terrain d'entraînement, tout le monde était là. Et tout le monde souriait.Enfin... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le tête de Sasuke.

En effet celui-ci dégageait des ondes meurtrières à tout vas et semblait à prendre avec des pincettes. Ce qu'un certain blond n'avait absolument pas remarqué ou alors c'est qu'il s'en fichait totalement.

kiba: Heuuuu... Sasuke ça va ?

sasu: Hn

Hatsu: Né sasuke-nii on reprend quand l'entraînement au sabre ?

sasu: Hn

kiba: Dis tu pourrais au moins lui répondre...

sasu: Hn

Naruto sentant l'ambiance se tendre, s'en mêla...

naru: Bon allez on va commencer. Puisque vous ne connaissez pas mon équipe que chacun choisisse un adversaire.

Et avant même que quiconque n'ait pu en placer une, Sasuke avait parler.

sasu: Asai.

Asai: Oui Sasuke-san ?

sasu: Bin j'ai choisis...

Asai: OO hein ?

Naru: OO sérieux ?

Jin: Bin Sasuke-nii tu veux pas te battre contre Naruto-nii ?

sasu: Hn

Asai: éè'' heu... ouais bin okay...

naru:( vexé) Très bien alors commencez...

Sasuke eut un sourire cruel... Il allait payé. Osez l'interrompre alors qu'il allait atteindre un rêve qu'il convoitait depuis plus de 8 ans... Et en plus... Il allait souffrir.

Asai et les ninja de Konoah ne se sentirent absolument pas rassuré vu le sourire sadique du brun... Mais soudain Asai en afficha lui aussi un grand sourire... Mais ses yeux... eux... Ils étaient froids... Le combat allait être rude...

Cette fois c'était sûr. Il était en colère et quelqu'un allait morflé pour cela... Et voilà qu'il trouvait sa victime. Celui qui avait eu l'impudence et surtout l'imprudence de déranger le ténébreux alors que celui-ci était à quelques centimètres de son rêve, que les lèvres à l'air si douces du blond représentaient. Sasuke affichait un air supérieur et cruel. Il allait le tuer.

Asai regardait son adversaire... Il avait l'air plutôt remonté... Il sentait que le combat allait être rude. Mais cela le faisait plus sourire qu'autre choses. Il l'avait vu... Il avait l'abrutit d'Uchiwa, celui qui avait tant fait souffrir son chef par le passé. Il avait vu tout les regards en coin, les rougissement, l'envie. Et comble du sommet, il l'avait vu pratiquement sur le blond le matin même... Il était décidé à protéger le blond contre son innocence. Après tout c'est pas parce que l'on est un tueur sanguinaire craint des kage que l'on est forcément blasé... Surtout leur chef... Il avait beau être le meilleur ninja qu'il connaissait, il n'en était pas moins un naif qui donnait sa confiance à n'importe qui... Asai ne l'avait jamais compris... Jusqu'au jour ou Naruto lui avait quelque chose... «_Je préfère donner ma confiance quitte à la reprendre que de vivre continuellement dans la méfiance... Cela reviendrait à vivre seul... Et la solitude est la pire chose au monde...Je préfère encore être hais pour ce que je suis plutôt que d'être ignoré... La haine est un sentiment, tout comme l'amour ou l'amitié, qui prouve que tu es vivant.. La solitude reviens à dire que tu n'existe pas... Qu'il a-t-il de pire que d'être un corps sans vie ? Je te le demande...»_

Asai avait longuement réfléchis à ses mots... Pour lui, il était encore difficile d'en mesurer l'ampleur mais il y a une chose qu'il avait compris... Naruto avait connu cette souffrance et sa vision du monde en avait été altérée, c'est ainsi qu'il arrivait à approché les gens aussi facilement... Asai et les autres étaient fiers de l'avoir pour chef et tout sans exception auraient donnés jusqu'à leurs vies pour lui...

Puis soudain la voix de Neiji rompit le silence pesant qui planait au dessus de la clairière naturelle que formait le terrain.

neiji: Hajime!

Les deux adversaires ne perdirent pas de temps et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre avec une violence presque animale. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse effrayante, ainsi que les parades. Tout deux usaient du taijutsu, semblant tester l'autre.u bout d'un quart d'heure, il en urent marre Et ils comprirent vite qu'ils avaient à peu de chose près le même niveau. Et tout à coup tout sembla s'accélérer, sous les yeux étonnés de l'emmerdeur, Sasuke activa le premier niveau de sa marque... Asai sourit et commença à composer des signes auxquels son adversaire ni fit pas attention. Et alors que le membre du ten'shi abikyoukan se ruait vers l'Uchiwa, un sabre à la main, celui-ci émit un ricanement...

sasu: Humpf... Perdu... CHIDORI NAGASHI

Asai n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se pris de face la décharge assez puissante pour tuer n'importe qui...Enfin ça s'était en temps normal... Après réflexion le Brun n'y avait été à pleine puissance se disant que son ange lui en voudrai sûrement s'il tuait déjà un de ses équipiers... Dommage...

Asai: -'tin cette Uchiwa est plutôt fort... Rahh sa m'soul j'vais pas continuer en plus si jamais je l'abîme j'ose pas imaginer la tête du chef... pfff c'est chiant...- C'est bon Sasu-chan j'abandonne t'est trop fort pour moi !

sasu: Nani? Comment tu m'as appelé ? Tu veux vraiment crever ?

asai: éè'' heuuu... Nan j'voulais dire Sasuke...

sasu: Hn. Fais gaffe...

Sasuke revint auprès des autres un air hautain inscrit sur le visage...

° 'tin ce Asai j'vais le tuer ! Maintenant c'est foutu il va croire qu'il nous est supérieur !! rahhhh sa va me soûler j'le sens !! °

/ Ouais c'est clair que c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe celui-là.../

° Ca va devenir invivable ! Surtout que je sais pas pourquoi mais il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! °

/ Ah bin t'as quand même remarqué.../

° Ouais bin j'suis pas aveugle ! Mais j'me demande si c'est parce qu'il a pas assez dormis...? °

/ Gamin des fois j'ai envie de pleurer tellement ta stupidité est flagrante... -- -- '' /

° Comment ça ? Parce tu sais peut être ce qu'il a toi ? Môssieur le grand démon qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde mais qui est pas capable de m'expliquer comment il a réussit à se faire enfermé à vie dans un gamin et que le même gamin à au passage réussit à le maîtriser ? °

/ Gamin ... CETTE FOIS JE VAIS TE BOUFFER, T'EVISCERER, T'ARRACHER LE COEUR, TE LABOURER LA PEAU, ME FAIRE DES CURE DENTS DE TES OS, ET DONNER TES YEUX EN CADEAU A L'UCHIWA, FAIRE DE TES ORGANE DE LA CHAIR A PAT.../

° Sérieux Kyuu... T'es chiant... Ta pas d'autres répliques pour changer ? °

/... OO... /

° C'est pas la mienne de langue que tu devais bouffer ? °

/ Nan... mais Gamin... Sérieux tu m'as trop fréquenter ça fait peur! C'est super malsain de t'entendre envoyé chier quelqu'un... Arrêtes!! éè /

° Ouais... Bon en attendant tu te décide à m'expliquer ou pas ? °

/ T'expliquer...heu.../

° La raison de la mauvaise humeur de Mister Freez ? 'Tin tu deviens sénile comme la vielle ! Où est passé le grand démon roi des enfers ? °

/ Humpf... Bon tu veux la savoir la raison ou pas ? /

°Ouais va s'y... Je t'attend depuis tout à l'heure...moi...°

/ Grrrr... Bon môssieur le malin... Si ton brun est de mauvaise humeur c'est parce que le crétin que tu considère comme un second vous as interrompus dans un moment plutôt intime ce matin... Voilà t'es content ? J'peux allé dormir ? Parler avec toi c'est épuisant ! /

° OO... ATTEND !! KYUU !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?°

Mais trop tard le démon était allé se terrer dans le coin le plus éloigné de la conscience du blond et à nouveau, grommelait furieusement contre son crétin d'hôte...

Naruto revint à la réalité et se rendit compte que Shin et les jumeaux s'étaient déjà battus et que les trois morveux voulaient eux aussi se battre ...

Jin: Allé nous aussi on veut un combat!

Neiji: Pas question. Et de toute façon c'était pour connaître l'étendue de la force du ten'shi abikyoukan, pas la vôtre !

Hatsu: Bin c'est du pareil au même...

Kiba: Comment ça ?

Katsu: Bin j'vous signal qu'on en fait aussi partie...

tous: OO...

Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers le chef...

naru: Bin quoi ? ils ont fait leurs preuves. Il sont capables de battre des anbus à eux tout seul... Ils ont réussis le teste alors je vois pas pourquoi je les empêcherai d'en faire partie !

Neiji: MAIS T'ES MALADE C'EST DES ENFANTS JE TE SIGNAL !!

Kiba: NAN MAIS JE PENSAIS QUE T'ETAIT UN PEU PLUS INTELLIGENT !!

sasu: Usuratonkachi...J'espère pour toi que tu plaisante là...?!

naru: nan

Les trois parrains fulminaient littéralement. Il foudroyaient Naruto et semblaient se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dessus...

naru: Mais vous en faîtes...Ils ne...

kiba: NE PAS S'EN FAIRE ? NE PAS S'EN FAIRE ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE QUI LA?

naru: ...ne vont pas au combat avant 15 ans...

neiji: OUAIS BIN Y'A INTerêt... Quoi ?

naru: Ouais t'en qu'ils on pas été à l'école ou encore été dans un équipe, ils ne feront pas une seule mission dangereuse.

les morveux: QUOI ?? OO

naru: C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Si vous êtes pas content j'vous oblige pas à rester.

Pour le coup les trois morveux allèrent bouder et les trois parrains se sentirent un peu con...

naru: Je ne suis ni un incapable, ni un incoscient et encore moins un irresponsable. Il est hors de question que j'envoie des gamins voir la mort trop tôt... C'est comme ça qu'on créer des monstres... Je peux vous le dire pour avoir tués plus de personnes que vous tous réunis... Rien ne fait oublier la sensation du sang qui nous tâche... Je ne veux pas qu'ils y goûtent trop tôt. Ils ont besoin d'une enfance saine et heureuse. D'où l'intérêt de les envoyés ici.

Tout le monde se tut. Naruto avait dit ça avec une sorte de regret dans la voix.

naru: Bon allé on rentre maintenant que vous avez ce qu'il vous faut...

Tout le monde était sortit... Il ne restait que Sasuke et Naruto dans l'immense domaine Uchiwa... Le brun était assis dehors repensant aux paroles de son blond, quand celui-ci apparut et vint s'asseoir à ces côtés...

naru: Né teme ...?

sasu: Quoi Dobe ?

naru: Y'a quelque chose qui vas pas ?

sasu: Meeeerde qu'est-ce que je répond moi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu dis ça dobe ?

naru: Bin j'sais pas mais t'avais l'air de mauvaise humeur... J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

sasu: ohhh non c'est plutôt c'que ta pas fait qui me dérange.. Nan

naru: Ok...

...

sasu: Cette fois tu vas rester ?

naru: rester ?

sasu: A konoah... Avec nous ...

naru: Je sais pas... J'ai pas vraiment de choses qui me retienne ici ... Alors...

sasu: Comment ça ?

naru: Bin ouais... Les habitant me détestent, je suis un assassin, le poste de Hokage est donc hors de portée, et vous vous avez très bien évolué sans moi...

sasu: Et les gosses ? Et c'est pas vrai, le poste de Hokage t'attend tout comme Tsunade, les autres ou moi... Même Jiraiya est revenu depuis que tu es là ! Alors viens pas me dire que rien ne te lie à ce village !

naru: sasu...

sasu: Et su tu veux encore une bonne raison de rester et bien là voilà !

Et sasuke posa une main sur la nuque du blond et l'approcha de son visage... Et enfin, il prit possession des lèvres dont il rêvait. Tout d'abord avec douceur, puis il se fît de plus en plus insistant. Tant et si bien que le blond lui céda rapidement l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Et là pour les deux jeunes hommes ce fut un déluge de sensation. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Naruto regarda le brun...

naru: Sasuke... Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme croyait rêver. Non seulement Sasuke lui avait demander de rester mais en plus, pour appuyés ses propos, il l'embrassait... Naruto était perdu... Dans un sens il le voulait, après tout il l'aimait depuis longtemps déjà, mais il avait peur... C'était trop rapide. Sasuke ne savait rien... Soudain il cessa de réfléchir emporté dans un tourbillon de sensation toutes plus agréables les une que les autres...

Sasuke n'avait pas réfléchit. Et pour la première fois, il se laissa guider par ses sentiments. Et maintenant il avait peur. Qu'allait-il dire... Comment justifier se geste sans complètement se dévoiler au blond ? Il avait senti que celui-ci répondait à son baiser et qu'il y avait pris plaisir, mais cela ne voulait rien dire... Et soudain son ange posa la question qu'il redoutait tant...

naru: Sasuke...Pourquoi ?

L'Uchiwa se figea. Que dire ? " Je t'aime depuis toujours, reste..." ? Non... Beaucoup trop sentimental... " J'en avais envie..." Pff ce baka allait comprendre que seul son corps l'intéressait... "J'ai besoin de toi..." Oui ça c'était bien !

sasu: J'ai besoin de toi...

Naruto le regarda et soudain ricana...

naru: Oh oui et le jour ou tu m'as abandonné aussi peut-être ? Oh et toutes ces fois ou tu m'as envoyé bouler, ou celles ou tu m'insultait, me traitant de baka, d'inutile, de nul, de dobe, et j'en passe... Toutes ces fois là, il était où ton besoin de ma personne? Franchement Sasuke tu me déçois... L'hypocrisie et le mensonges sont les dernières choses que j'attendait de toi ! Alors maintenant ne viens pas me dire un truc bien dégoulinant du genre "je t'aime je te jure !" Parce que venant de toi cela ne veut plus rien dire pour moi! A ce stade je serai plus enclin à croire Sakura que toi ! Mille et une fois tu aurais pu le dire avant que tu ne décide de me laisser! Me fais pas rire Sasuke, tu ne sais rien de moi ! Le Naruto que tu as connu n'existe plus, mort lorsque tu est partis ! Alors maintenant je t'interdit de poser ne serai-ce qu'un seul doigt sur moi ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec toi. Laisse moi...

Au fur et à mesure que Naruto parlait, Sasuke avait palit, atteignant une couleur de peau assez affolante. Tout ces mots le blessaient horriblement. Il étaient le reflets de la vérité mais il n'avait jamais voulut accepté cette vérité. Elle lui faisait trop mal... Mais hors de question de le montrer... Il adopta alors une pose moqueuse et répondit d'une voix sarcastique:

sasu: Très bien. Naruto-sama a parlé je n'ai plus qu'a m'incliner...

Naruto plissa ses yeux, qui virèrent dangereusement au violet...

naru: Te fous pas de moi Teme... Ca pourrait mal finir...

sasu: Ca c'est c'que tu crois...Dobe.

naru: Tss... J'me casse.

Et comme un réflexe, le bras de sasuke bougea avant même qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait...

sasu: Où tu vas ?

naru: Lâche moi...

sasu: Dis le moi!

Sasuke n'avait pas sentit la menace dans le voix de Naruto ou alors n'y fît pas attention... Ce fut sa deuxième erreur...

naru: LACHE MOI !!

Naruto avait crié et une immense vague de chakra rouge projeta Sasuke loin de lui... Il se releva lentement, ses sharigans activés, la rage luisant dedans...

sasu: Tu va m'le payé dobe !

Les deux opposant s'élancèrent en courant en direction d'un terrain où il serait possible de se battre. Traversant Konoah à toute vitesse lançant shurikens et kunais et dégageant des ondes plus que meurtrières...

**Dans la rue...**

Shikamaru était avec Kiba, Neiji, Shino, Shin, les jumeaux, les morveux et Asai quand soudain des cris les firent se retournés... Et là ils durent s'écarter vivement pour laisser passer un Sasuke écumant de rage, son don activé et son katana à la main...

shika: Sasuke ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Naruto entouré d'un chakra meurtrier s'était précipiter sur le brun un énorme katana visant son coeur...

Et avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, ils avaient disparu...

Kiba: Heu... C'était quoi ça ?

shika: Galèèère...

Asai: Allez prévenir votre Hokage.

Shin: Nous on va allez les rejoindre !

Neiji: Nan vous en faîtes pas... On n'a l'habitude avec ces deux là...

Asai: Nan... Là c'était pas Naruto...

Hisoka: L'ange démoniaque est parmi nous mesdames et messieurs...

Kiba: QUOI ??

Hikaru: Il va le tuer.

Shika: JIN VA PREVENIR LA GODAIME, LES AUTRES AVEC MOI !!

Et ils foncèrent en direction des bruit de combats...

**Dans le bureau de Tsunade...**

Tsunade était avec Shizune et les senseis pour revoir certains points concernant le règlement quand soudain Jin apparut à la fenêtre complètement paniqué...

jin: Tsunade-baba !! Naruto-nii...sasuke-nii... dans la rue et après les autres... VIIIITE !!

tsu: Bon le morveux tu te calme et tu m'explique correctement la situation !Alors c'est quoi le problème avec ces deux là cette fois ?

Jin: Et bien, on était dans la rue on se promenait quand soudain y'a sasuk-nii qui est arrivé, il avait son katana dehors et les sharingan activés, et quand on a voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait, y'a naruto-nii qui l'a attaqué en essayant de lui enfoncé son katana à lui dans le coeur! Il a utilisé Kyuubi et après ils ont disparut ! Asai a dit que c'était l'ange démoniaque!! Shikamaru ma demandé de venir vous dire et...

tsu: Ma, ma !! Ne t'en fais pas ils sont toujours comme ça ensembles!

Jin: Non!! Asai a dit qu'il allait le tuer ! Jamais je n'avait vu naruto-nii comme ça en colère !! S'il vous plaît venez viite !!

Et soudain une énorme explosion retentit au loin. Tsunade jura et hurla aux sensei présents de la suivre...

L'équipe de Shikamaru arriva en même temps que celle composée des sensei et de deux des sannin, Jirayia les ayant rejoins en cours de route...

On n'y voyait rien... La fumée empêchant toute visibilité...

shika: Neiji !

neiji: Byakukan !!...Il y a deux personnes ! Ils sont tout les deux vivants!

Un soupire de soulagement retentit dans le groupe... Et puis peu à peu la fumée se dissipa laissant les spectateurs voir de quoi il en retournait... Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontaient du regard chacun son propre katana en main... Pas un seul ne bougeait, semblant attendre l'autre. Puis soudain sasuke lançât un kunai... Celui-ci vint éraflé la joue du blond...

Naruto sourit... Et alla lécher le sang qui lui coulait à la commissure des lèvres...Le monstre s'éveilla.

naru: Admire Sasuke...Admire bien ce que je suis...

Et il se jeta sur le brun, il avait rangé son katana et se battait à mains nues, ses doigts pourvus de griffes acérées tranchèrent un arbre suite à un coup que Sasuke avait éviter de justesse. C'est à ce moment là que le groupe comprit l'étendue de la puissance de l'homme qui se faisait appelé l'Ange Démoniaque... Si Sasuke n'était pas un possesseur du sharingan il serait mort... Naruto avait adopté une position plus animal et soudain d'une voix se mélangeant au timbre sombre et profond du démons, il parla...

naru:Je suis le noir, le sombre, collé à toi ton ombre.Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie.La fin, le trou de ta tombe.Je suis ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie,le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie.En fait, le but de ma quête est de créer des tempêtes. Maintenant que j'arrive, le monde dérive.Tu ne pourras pas survivre car de sang je m'enivre. La terreur maintenant t'escorte.Le royaume de la peur qui ouvre ses portes...

Asai à ces mots devint pâle et devant le changement d'attitude des membre de l'organisation, les ninja comprirent que ce n'était pas des paroles insignifiantes...

kaka: Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

Tsu: Que veulent dire ces paroles ?

Jir: Elles me rappellent quelque chose...

Shin: C'est le message du mort...

shika: c'est à dire ?

Hisoka: Les seuls hommes qui jusqu'à maintenant l'ont entendu prononcé de vive voix sont mort...

Tout le monde palis cette fois... Et soudain devant eux, Naruto commença à faire une série de signes rapides et qu'ils ne purent reconnaître...

asai: CHEF ! NON PAS CA !! ARRETEZ !!

shin: NARUTO NE FAIS PAS CA !!

Mais c'était trop tard... Une lumière aveuglante les empêcha de faire le moindre geste et projeta tout le monde à vingt mètre... Quand ils furent en état de se relever, les membres de l'organisation se précipitèrent vers leurs chef... Celui-ci se tenait, le regard dur, au dessus d'un corps...inerte...

**Hôpital de Konoah deux heures plus tard...**

Tout le groupe était là... La plupart s'étaient fait soigner pour des blessures béguines dues à l'explosion... Naruto était partit se calmer et les membres de l'organisation n'avaient pas oser le suivre vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait... Sasuke lui était toujours enfermé avec Tsunade...

**A la frontière...**

Naruto se tenait la tête entre les mains... Pourquoi ? Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés... Pourquoi à ce moment là ? Il ne comprenait pas... Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais voulut allé aussi loin... Mais chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux. ils étaient obligés de se battre... Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé entendre Mister Freeze dire ces mots là... C'était si...Inimaginable... Et pourtant dieu seul savait combien de fois il en avait rêver... Et lui... Il s'en voulait...Tout ces mots qu'il avait dit étaient vrai mais... Non jamais il ne lui en avait vraiment voulu... Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui en vouloir... Non il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela... Et encore une fois cela l'avait perdu... Il devait allé le voir lui demander pourquoi il lui avait dis ces mots qui en même temps lui faisaient mal mais c'étaient les seul mots qui pourraient guérir son coeur blesser..._Je t'aime..._Voilà tout ce que Sasuke lui avait dit alors qu'il était sur le point de se faire tuer...

**Dans la chambre de Sasuke...**

Tsu: C'est un miracle que tu n'ai rien !

Kaka: Ouais surtout quand on voit l'état du terrain...

Sasu: Hn...

Effectivement, le terrain était dans un état des plus pitoyable... Là ou l'attaque avait été portée, il ne restait rien... pas le moindre brin d'herbe...Juste un immense cratère encore fumant... Mais Sasuke l'avait vu... La confusion et les larmes dans les yeux de son ange.. Et là il avait compris que tout les deux ils s'étaient laissé emportés par leurs souffrances respectives et comme deux égoïstes, ils n'avaient pas chercher plus loin... Mais il avait vu aussi que son blond avait dévié l'attaque de lui-même... tout comme Sasuke qui avait abandonné l'idée de se battre et de le blesser... A ce moment là ils avait compris leurs bêtise et grâce à dieu s'étaient stoppés à temps... Sasuke avait pas la suite perdu connaissance... Et il s'était réveiller ici... Tsunade, Jirayia et Kakashi l'entourant, leurs regards inquiets posé sur lui...

sasu: Où est Naruto?

Tsu: Nous ne...

naru: Là.

tsu: Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée ! sort d'ici et je...

sasu: sortez !

kiba: Mais..

sasu: Maintenant.

Tout le monde se retira sous l'injonction de l'Uchiwa... Mais ils restèrent tous devant la porte afin de prévenir le moindre problème...

asai: Naruto...

naru: C'est bon Asai... Je suis calme... Sasuke sait pourquoi je suis là ! Ne t'en fais pas et va rejoindre les autres... Les morveux doivent être inquiets...Va.

Asai sortit sans un mot de plus un léger sourire au lèvres. Il savait que le blond n'allait plus rien tenter comme il savait, ou plutôt il supposait la suite des événements...

Une fois seul tout les deux, Naruto se tourna vers le brun et la tête baissée, il prononça d'une voix presque inaudible...

naru: Moi aussi... Moi aussi Sasuke...

°0NS0°

_saya : Voilà voilà !! chapitre 10 posté !!_

_sasu : il est merdique !_

_naru : TT-TT pourquoi on se bat encore ?_

_sasu : ouais un lemon ca aurait suffit ! èé_

_saya : Il est pour plus tard t'en fais !_

_sasu : Maiiiiiis bien sur ! tu dis toujours ça !_

_saya : aha…ahahaha '' Nan mais c'est promis cette fois !_

_naru : Sayaaaa-chaaaaan pourquoi je suis pas encore avec Sasu-chan ??_

_saya : Parce qu'il le mérite pas et que j'aime vous torturer !!_

_sasu : Putain pourquoi on tombe toujours sur des folles à lier ? --''_

_saya : Folle à lier hein .. ?_

_naru : Sasuuuuu éè tais-toiiiii !_

_sasu : ouais ! des tarées si tu préfères !_

_saya : Très bien ! kukukuk la folle va encore frapper !_

_naru : TT-TT je vais y passé ! Alors s'il vous plaît des reviews pour m'éviter une mort plus que certaine dans leurs disputes ? merciiiii_

_saya : J'ARRIIIIIIIIIVEEEE_

_sasu : OSE !!_

_naru : TTTTT-TTTTTT_


	11. Chapter 10

Texte : Paradoxe

Chapitre 10 :

Sasuke s'était figé... Avait-il bien entendu ou était-ce encore une illusion créée par son envie que le rêve devienne réalité ? Naruto ne bougeait plus, la tête penchée, semblant contemplé le sol comme s'il lui trouvait soudain un intérêt des plus primordial... Alors Sasuke se décida...

sasu: Approche... Viens par là...Allez !

Naruto avait relevé la tête et regardait Sasuke d'un air incertain, et pour le coup plutôt gêné... Mais doucement il s'approcha, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit du Brun. Celui-ci se releva en position assise et tendit une main vers son ange... Délicatement, avec une infinie tendresse, il lui caressa la joue... Exprimant par ce geste tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire...

sasu: Raconte moi Naruto... Qui tu es... Dis moi tout... Ainsi nous nous réapprendrons... Ensemble !

Bien qu'il s'était promis il y a longtemps de ne plus jamais pleurer, ces paroles l'avait atteint au plus profond de son coeur et il ne put contenir plus longtemps le fardeau qui lui pesait sur les épaules... Une seule et unique larme coula... La seule depuis qu'il avait quitter ce village... Puis lentement Naruto se releva, il se posta devant la fenêtre et commença sa narration d'une voix morne...Sans le moindre sentiment...Une voix qui reflétait le vide de son âme...

naru: Dans ce village pas une seule personnes ne me connaît vraiment... Depuis tout petit, personne n'a sut voir à travers mon masque de joie toute la souffrance qui m'habitait... Comme tu le sais probablement j'ai toute ma vie été orphelin... Mais les cinque premières années de ma vie, j'ai vécut chez une nourrice... Une femme vielle, qui me haïssait de tout son être... Si elle m'avait accepté, c'était sous l'ordre de Sarutobi... Mais à mes cinque ans elle décida que ses revenus ne lui suffisaient plus... Alors elle m'utilisa... J'était trop petit pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait... Trop petit pour comprendre ce que voulait dire une transaction... Trop petit jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve chez cet homme... Et que cet homme ne profite de moi... Pendant près d'une année elle vendait mes services... Peut importe ce qu'il m'arrivait... Personne ne l'a jamais su...

Sasuke avait palis... Comment... Comment la cruauté des hommes pouvait-elle atteindre un tel niveau ? Naruto n'avait que cinque ans... En dehors de la chambre, les autres, qui étaient restés pour écouter étaient tous choqués... Tsunade, Iruka ou encore les filles pleuraient... Quant à kakashi ou Jiraiya ils grimaçaient... Kiba semblait tout comme neiji ou Shikamaru complètement déconnecté devant l'horreur du récit de leur ami... Mais Naruto lui, continuait...

naru: Et celles qui le savaient ne faisaient rien... Après tout je le méritait... A mes six ans, la nourrice mourut... Alors j'ai demandé à habiter seul... Sarutobi à été obligé d'accepté puisque de toute façons personne ne me voulait chez lui... Mais pour moi c'était la liberté... J'était heureux... Jusqu'à ce que je ne me rende compte des difficultés qui se présentaient à moi... Combien de fois ai-je faillit mourir de faim parce que l'on refusait de me vendre quoi que se soit ? Combien de fois ai-je retrouvé mon appartement miteux dévaster par un habitant hargneux... Combien de fois ai-je été passer à tabac trop faible pour me défendre ? Je ne sais pas... Avec le temps j'ai cesser de compter... Et puis à mes huit ans, j'ai connu le bonheur... Si tu savais comme j'était heureux... Enfin un lieu où je me sentait bien... L'Académie pour Ninja... C'était mon lieu de paix... Et même si pour les autres je n'était rien d'autre qu'un baka... Au moins ils me voyaient... Ils me parlaient... Jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant... Et puis il y eu Iruka sensei... Combien de fois j'ai remercié les cieux d'avoir une personne si gentille à mes côtés ? Jamais je ne pourrais le remercier assez... Pour moi il est comme un grand-frère je l'aime plus que tout !

A ces mots Iruka laissa échapper un sanglot un pu plus fort et s'effondra sur l'épaule de Kakashi qui semblait enfin mesurer l'ampleur de la souffrance de son élève...

naru: Et après il y eut eux... Mes premiers amis... Kiba, Shika, Chôji, Ino, Neiji... Et tout les autres... Mais surtout... Surtout Sasuke, il y avait toi ! La première personne qui me parla sans crainte, et qui me reconnu en tant qu'être vivant... Tu m'as accepté et tu es devenu mn rival, mon ami, mon frère... Rien, rien n'était plus précieux à mes yeux que ce lien ! Il me prouvait que j'était vivant mais surtout, que j'avais le droit de vivre... Après il y a eu l'équipe 7, Tsunade-baachan qui était comme une mère ou encore Jiraya qui tenait le rôle de père... Ah ! Et Kakashi, le ninja que je respectait le plus au monde... Un autre grand-frère un peu pervers... J'était heureux...Je m'était créer une famille que j'aimais et qui me le rendait ! Tout l'horreur de mon passé me semblait dérisoire face à ce bonheur là !

Tout le monde avait les larmes aux yeux...Comment..Comment aurait-ils pu se douter que ce qu'ils ne considéraient pas si important fut d'une telle importance pour le blond...Pour lui, c'était devenu vital... Et jamais ils n'auraient cru ça de lui... Ils se sentaient minables... Ils voulaient l'aider, le consoler... Faire quelque chose... Mais n'était-il pas trop tard ?

naru: Puis mon monde s'est soudainement écrouler le jour où tu es partit... Je n'avais plus rien qui ne me prouvait que j'était vivant... C'est là que ma descente aux enfers à commencer... J'ai tenter de me tuer... des dizaines de fois.. Je me suis tranché les poignets, mais Kyuubi soignait mes blessures... J'ai essayé de m'empoissonner, mais Kyuubi purgea mon sang...J'ai essayé de me tranché la gorge, Kyuubi la cicatrisa... Puis j'ai essayé de me jeter du haut d'une falaise, Kyuubi me retint... Je n'avait plus ni vie...Ni mort...J'était réduis à l'état de coquille vie...Vide de sens... Vide de but... Et les personnes qui gravitaient autour de moi ni virent que du feu... Je m'en satisfaisait...Je ne voulais pas qu'elles souffrent à cause de moi ! Alors Kyuubi commença à me parler de plus en plus souvent... Il devint mon seul soutient..Il était un nouveau lien... Il m'a énormément aidé... Puis j'ai voulu te trouvé...Chose faite... Mais tu n'es pas revenu... Alors quand Sakura m'a blesser...Tout...Tout mon passé est revenu...Et j'ai craqué...Je suis partit... Et alors que j'ai voulut à nouveau me suicider...IL est arrivé... Et IL m'as sauvé... Cet homme... Il à été un nouveau lien vers la vie pour moi... Takken... Il m'a sauvé des ténèbres... Il était mon ami...Comme moi rejeter et humilier...Nous avons très vite construit des liens extrêmement forts... Une année plus tard, nous fondions le ten'shin abykyoukan... J'était à nouveau heureux... Mais lui...Lui il voulait plus... Il voulait le pouvoir... La vengeance... Comme toi... Un soir il est partit... Me laissant derrière un simple mot..._Pardon..._ Après ça, il est rester introuvable et moi j'était seul... A nouveau... Alors nous avons continué les mission ! Mais Sasuke... J'ai mal !! Là, j'ai mal !!

La voix de Naruto venait de se briser... Et il cria d'une voix faible et tremblante ces mots tout en agrippant son t-shirt au niveau du coeur comme s'il voulait se l'arraché...

naru: Sasuke...Si tu savais combien de personne j'ai tué de sang froid... Combien de sang je porte... Et si tu savais combien je me sent libre lorsque je tue... Je ne suis plus humain Sasuke...Un monstre c'est bien ce que je suis ! Mais ça fait mal...Bien plus que de se faire planté une lame en pleine poitrine... J'ai un étaux qui m'enserre cet organe qui ne bat presque plus... Il est vide... Si le votre se nourrit de sang, le mien se nourrit de haine et ça fait mal... Tellement mal... J'ai mal Sasuke...J'ai mal...

Et cet fois Naruto se tut...La voix coupé par des sanglot déchirants... Alors tout doucement Sasuke se leva le prit dans ses bras et lui dit d'une voix douce emplie d'émotions...

sasu: Naruto... Donne moi ta main...

Naruto obtempéra et la lui donna...Sasuke posa la main de naruto sur son coeur puis sur le sien...

sasu: Tu vois ton coeur bat...Tout comme le mien...Tu es humain Naruto..Certainement bien plus que nous tous ici présent... Si tu es ce que tu es c'est que les humain t'on poussés dans tes retranchements ! Le monstre ici ce n'est pas toi...C'est tout ceux qui t'on maltraité sans aucune raison valable ! Et jamais, au grand jamais je ne laisserai encore quelqu'un te faire du mal ! Je t'aime toi et toi seul ! Que tu sois un assassin, un jinchuuriki, un homme, ou autre..Pour moi tu restes l'ange que j'aime avec ou sans démon !

Au dehors les ninja étaient éffondrés... Ils étaient mal... Tous pleuraient...Que se soit à torrent ou une simple larme...Ils s'en voulaient...Comment ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans leurs têtes...

Tsu: Je...je ne savais pas... Je ne...mesurais pas l'ampleur...

Shika: Je crois que personne n'en avait conscience...

Jir: Ce gamin...

shino: est probablement

neiji: le ninja le plus fort que l'on ai jamais vu...

kaka: Aucun Hokage ne pourrai rivaliser avec lui...

Iruka: Je suis pitoyable avec mes problèmes...

Kiba: Il est mon amis...Et moi...moi...quel con...mais quel con.. je me hais !

hina: Toujours à s'occuper des autres et nous...

ino: ne nous sommes jamais soucié de lui...Le baka...

Lee: J'ai honte...

Naruto était soulagé d'avoir parlé...Il était conscient du fait que les autres écoutaient mais il en était presque soulagé...Enfin exprimer ses peines... Et Sasuke... Lui il avait simplement écouter...Puis l'avais prit dans ses bras,l'avait réconforté...

naru: Je peux te le dire maintenant Sasuke...Je t'aime

sasu: Moi aussi, je t'aime !

naru: Même si t'est un teme !

sasu: Occupe ta bouche à autre chose Usuratonkatchi !

Et Sasuke l'embrassa... Mais cette fois Naruto y participas...Tout d'abords timidement,puis de plus en plus fiévreusement, les deux jeunes hommes durent se séparer à contre coeur face au manque d'air !

sasu: Naru si tu continues de me regarder comme ça je ne répond plus de rien ...

naru: Hein ...?

sasu: Allez on va rentrer moi je n'ai rien et toi ta besoin de repos...

naru: Hn...

sasu: ON dirai moi là... Allez du nerf !

naru: Ouais ouais...

/ Bin alors gamin tu vois qu'il ta pas rejeter !!/

° Ouais mais il a fallut qu'on presque s'entre tue à nouveau...°

/ Ouais...Mais en attendant crie pas trop fort se soir ... Oublie pas que je suis dans ta tête.../

° Se soir ? Pourquoi y'a une fête ? °

/ J'dirais plutôt que tu vas faire du sport... kukukuk/

° Du sport ? Mais pourquoi ? Chui un ninja pas besoin de faire du sport ...°

/ C'est un sport casanier très répandu.../

° Ah oui ? Et c'est sa s'appelle comment ? °

/ Les galipettes.../

° Oh... Et ça consiste en quoi ? °

/ Le premier qui marque le but.../

° Oh on joue avec un ballon ? °

/ Ouais et une batte... /

° Ah...Bin ça a pas l'air trop mal...°

/ Ouais... J'suis sur que tu vas adoré même si demain t'auras sûrement mal aux fessiers ... kukukukuk/

° Pourquoi c'est violent ? °

/ Tout dépend de l'humeur des joueurs.../

°Hn... Mais comment tu sais que on va jouer se soir ? °

/ Il suffit de voir la tête de l'Uchiwa en se moment.../

° Bin quoi ?°

/ Nan rien tu verra bien de toute façon... Allez à plus Gamin.../

° Hn... A plus...°

Naruto sortit de sa discussion avec le démon,plutôt...perplexe... Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler cet abrutit de renard...?

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tout les deux de la chambre d'hôpital, tout le monde était encore là... Certains sourient au travers de leurs larmes d'autres,comme Iruka, se jetèrent sur le blond dans un mélange de larmes, de reniflement de sanglots et de baraguinement incompréhensible... Les trois morveux eux, inconscient de ce qui venait de se dire, sautèrent sur Naruto pour lui faire un câlin...

Katsu: Néé nii-chan on rentre ?

Hatsu: Ouais on va pouvoir te montrer tout ce qu'on a appris !

Jin: Et on va aussi te mon...

sasu: Hors de question les morveux ! Toi Hatsu tu vas chez neiji et vous deux vous rester chez vos tuteurs respectifs jusqu'à demain vu ?

Jin: Maiheuuu pourquoi ?

Hatsu: Encore des histoire de grandes personnes ?

Jin: Pfff tu parles... Ils vont encore s'envoyer en l'air...

Hatsu: Ouais comme Kakashi-sensei et son...Dauphin d'amour...

Katsu: C'est pas juste ! Je veux Naruto-nii !! T T

Tout le monde regarda les trois gamins... Naruto les yeux comme des soucoupes, Kiba la mâchoire tombante, Neiji en mode bug et Sasuke les mains sur les tempes... Iruka lui avait soudainement pris une jolie teinte rouge devant un Kakashi toujours aussi impassible...

naru: On...On va quoi ? Oo

/ Bin enfin gamin dis moi pas que t'as pas compris ce que veut dire "s'envoyer en l'air" ...? Si ..? /

° Merci stupide renard mais je suis pas con ! Mais ils ont HUIT ANS BORDEL !! °

/ Oh bin c'est bon j't'entend ! Mais tu sais il faut bien leur apprendre un jour... Tu fera quoi quand il te demanderont comment on fait les bébé ..hein ? /

°Oo... Bin ils ont des parrains c'est pas pour rien ! Après tout ils on qu'à gérer ça... Moi chui un assassin je suis absolument pas qualifié pour gérer ce genre de situation... Après tout qui poserai cette question à un assassin aussi dangereux que moi ...? °

/ Bin les enfants que t'as recueillis... mouahahaahhah j'attend ce moment avec impatience... /

° Te moque pas stupide cabot ! Sinon je te laisse le soins de leur expliquer ! °

/ Bien... Alors par quoi devrai-je commencer ? Peut-être que je devrais illustré mon explication avec un des Icha-Icha paradise de l'ero-sennin...Après tout c'était ton sensei... Ah! Et... NE ME TRAITE PAS DE CABOT ! SINONN JE TE JURE QUE JE SORT POUR TE CREVER DANS DES MILLIERS DE SOUFFRANCES !!

° Oo tu vas quand même pas faire lire ce truc à des gamins !! Nan mais t'est vraiment pas net!! Entre toi et l'ero-sennin je me demande comment j'ai fait pour survivre ! Ah et c'est pas demain la veille que tu pourras sortir de là... Donc j'ai pas de souci à me faire ! Sans parler que t'as beau crier tu m'aime bien quand même né Kyuu chéri °

/ DE... DE QUOIIIIIIIIII ? ALORS CETTE FOIS LE COMPTE EST BON !! /

Et soudain, Naruto se plia en deux... Tout le monde se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand il releva la tête... Ces yeux étaient devenus rouges... Et quand il parla ce n'était pas sa voix mais celle du démon... D'une voix doucereuse et hypocrite, Naruto, ou plutôt Kyuubi demanda aux enfants de s'approcher, il voulait lui expliquer quelque chose... Mais il eut juste le temps de dire...

Kyuu: Dites les gosses...

les trois: Nani Kyuu-nii-chan ?

kyuu: Vous savez comment on fait les bébé ?

Tout le monde faillit s'étouffer à la question du renard et vu la tête de enfants ils le sentaient mal... Puis soudainement, les yeux redevinrent bleu et Naruto, apparemment furieux, se retrouva face à eux ...

naru: je vais le tuer, l'éviscérer, le torturer psychologiquement, refuser de tuer pendant des mois, lui arracher les poils un à un jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive! Je vous jure que ça il va me le payer !

Au fond du blond se trouvait un renard mort de rire devant la gène de son réceptacle... Sasuke sentant venir les problèmes à plus de milles kilomètres, s'empara du bras de son ange et dit:

sasu: Bon bin Naruto et moi on vous laisse! Kiba, Neiji, on vous confie les gosses jusqu'à demain! Venez pas nous déranger, on passera les chercher! Allez ! Viens Naruto!

Le blond n'eut rien le temps de dire que déjà Sasuke l'entraînait à sa suite, mené par une certaine envie pressante...

Jin: Né Neiji-nii-san ?

neiji: Quoi ?

Jin: On fait comment les bébé ?

_**Chez Sasuke...**_

A peine étaient-ils entré dans la maison, que Naruto se faisait plaqué contre un mur et que son brun l'embrassait furieusement... Pressant ses lèvres contres les siennes, suçotant la lèvre inférieure et puis pour finir entrant sa langue dans la bouche du blond en se délectant de son goût... Leurs langues avaient entamé une danse érotique les faisant tout les deux gémir de plaisir... Leurs mains se promenant sur le corps de l'autre prises de frénésie... Alors que la bouche du brun descendait le long de la gorge de son amant, celui-ci la rejeta en arrière lorsque sasuke atteint la base du cou léchant et promenant sa langue, laissant un sillon humide et chaud à cet endroit si sensible... Naruto gémit... Puis Sasuke entreprit de remonter le t-shirt de son amour afin d'offrir à sa vue les merveilles du corps de Naruto... Un torse de dieu grec... Fin, musclé, une peau doré et aussi douce que de la soie, il retraça chaque contour de ce corps si parfait duquel il rêvait, tout d'abord avec les main, puis en y déposant mille baiser papillons...Il s'amusait à chercher tout les point érogènes de son amour baisant et léchant la moindre parcelle de peau qui se présentait à lui.. Puis enfin il happa goulûment un des mamelon déjà tendu de Naruto afin de le lécher sensuellement et d'y faire jouer sa langue alors que le blond se tordait déjà sous ses mains... Arrivé dans la chambre, Sasuke le fît basculer lentement sur le lit tout en continuant ses caresses, de plus en plus hardies...

Naruto perdait la tête... Il se perdait complètement dans un tourbillon de sensation toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. La langue de Sasuke s'activait maintenant au niveau de son nombril et ses main descendaient son pantalon qui fût bien vite suivit de son boxer... Alors Sasuke finit de se déshabiller lui aussi et remonta au niveau de Naruto, Doucement il s'allongea sur lui et il fut électrisé par la sensation de leurs deux verges se frottant l'une sur l'autre... Naruto laissa échapper un râle de pur plaisir et s'arqua contre Sasuke qui faillit en perdre le souffle lorsque leurs deux hampe se pressèrent... Alors le brun repris possession de la bouche du blond étouffant les plaintes de celui-ci... Leurs bassins ondulant pour accroître les vagues de plaisir qui les envahissait... Puis Doucement Sasuke descendit le long du corps de son amant et se retrouva finalement devant l'objet de tout ses désirs... Naruto complètement ailleurs, perdu dans un océan de bien être n'y fît pas attention. Alors lorsque Sasuke lécha délicatement le bout du sexe gonflé et tendu du blond, celui-ci crut mourir de plaisir... Ses gémissement amplifièrent, se transformant rapidement en cris quand Sasuke prit en bouche la verge de Naruto, tournoyant sa langue autour, suçotant le bout, l'enfilant quasiment entière dans sa propre bouche... Puis alors que Naruto allait atteindre le septième ciel Sasuke se stoppa sous les gémissement furieux d'un blond à fleur de peau... Alors le brun eut un sourire mutin et présenta deux de ses doigts à Naruto qui sans hésiter les prit en bouche et les humidifia un maximum... Alors doucement le brun repris son exquise torture, puis une fois les doigts complètement lubrifiés, doucement il rentra des doigts en lui... Naruto se crispa un peu devant ce corps étranger qui le pénétrait, mais la légère douleur qu'il ressentit fut très rapidement oubliée lorsque sasuke passa sa langue sur la fente de son sexe le faisant perdre toutes capacité de réflexion... Alors quand Sasuke fut sûr que Naruto était prêt, c'est à dire quand il le supplia littéralement de le prendre, il se présenta devant l'intimité du blond... Celui-ci en plein délire érotique s'empala lui même sur son brun... Alors commença une danse entre eux... Des gémissement, puis des râles et enfin des cris... Le plaisir, l'envie, l'amour, la jouissance toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient afin de créer un mélange explosif... La partie animal des deux jeunes avaient pris le relais... Sasuke les sharingan activés sous l'excitation et Naruto les pupilles fendue au milieu de ses yeux si bleu... Sasuke l'empalait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin, ressortant complètement pour mieux se réenfoncer par la suite...Donnant des coups de buttoir de plus en plus violent sous un blond qui se tordait tellement la sensation de plaisir était forte... Il sentait l'étaux de chair de son amant autour de son sexe dur qui lui procurait milles sensation,l'excitant au plus haut point... Puis soudain Naruto hurla... Le brun venait de toucher la tache qui faisait déferler chez son amant des vagues de plaisir tellement intenses, que les larmes coulèrent et il se mit à trembler s'enfonçant encore plus loin sur son brun. Celui-ci sourit entre ses yeux fiévreux de plaisir et s'empala pour allé directement frapper le point sensible... Naruto hurlait tout ce que ses poumons lui permettaient, Sasuke sentait venir la jouissance et allait frapper de plus en plus vite, plus fort, plus intensément la prostate de son blond lequel semblait mourir sous le plaisir que lui procurait Sasuke... Puis finalement dans un dernier râle, les deux amants se libérèrent ensemble, dans une litanie de mots d'amours entrecoupé de tendres baiser et de _je t'aime_ susurrés amoureusement au creux de l'oreille...Puis les deux s'endormirent épuisés par l'effort fournis...

_**Autre part dans le village...**_

Tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations... Les membres de l'organisation étaient partis ensemble faire un tour dans le village afin de se trouver un hôtel et les ninja eux s'occupaient des trois morveux... Enfin... C'est ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire...

Neiji: QUOI ?? COMMENT CA ILS ON DISPARUT ??

Kiba: Mais je sais pas moi ! J'allais leur chercher à manger et le temps que j'aille à la cuisine..Pouf !!

neiji: COMMENT CA POUF ?? TU TE FICHE DE MOI LA ??

shika: Galèèèère...Bon Kiba c'est quoi ton "pouf" ?

Kiba: Bin ils avaient disparut ! Envolé ! Plus aucune traces !

ino: Oh mon dieu ! OO

Tenten: Quoi ? Quoi ?

ino: Non me dites pas ça ...

shika: Quoi encore ino ?

Ino: Et à votre avis de quoi ils parlaient avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ?

Kiba: De...OO...Oh noooooon...Dites moi pas ça !! T T

neiji: Mais de quoi ?

ino: Oh toi ça va hein ! tout ça c'est de ta faute !

neiji: Hein ? Mais quoi ?

Shika: /tilt.../ OO Galèèèèère !

neiji: Bon !

ino: Mais abrutit c'est toi qui leurs à dit d'aller demander à Naruto ou Sasuke comment on fait les bébés ! Alors à ton avis ils sont partis où là ?

neiji: OO...Merde...

kiba: Ouais bin ça tu peux l'dire ! si jamais ils y arrivent Sasuke va nous écorcher vifs ! T T

neiji: On y va !

Sasuke émergeait doucement de son sommeil réparateur et sourit à la vue de son ange endormit un sourire exhatique collé aux lèvres... Lèvres que Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser tendrement, réveillant par la même occasion le blond...

sasu: Bonjour bel endormis...

naru: mmmmmmh... Bonjour

sasu: Ca va ? Pas trop mal ?

naru: Mal ? ah non ça va !

sasu: Je t'aime !

naru: OO...O/O Moi aussi je t'aime sasu-chan

Sasuke sourit doucement et l'embrasser, s'allongeant de tout son long sur Naruto quand soudain la porte de la chambre vola laissant passer trois mini tornades hurlantes...

Jin: NARUUUU-NIIII !! DIS DIS !!

katsu: COMMENT ON FAIT ? COMMENT ON FAIT ?

hatsu: EXPLIQUE !!¨

naru: Oo? hein ? Comment on fait ? Mais comment on fait quoi ?

Sasuke sentait son envie de meurtre refaire surface avec une violence rare... Cette fois il allait tuer l'Hyuuga et l'abrutit de la race canine !! Quant à Naruto lui, il était devenus complètement rouge et bafouillait un truc à propos de choux et de cigognes...

Sasuke renvoya les trois morveux dans le salon le temps que lui et Naruto se rhabillent et descendent...

sasu: Bon qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous étiez sensé passer l'après-midi avec neiji et Kiba !

Jin: Ouais mais on voulait savoir alors on vous à chercher !

naru: Et pourquoi vous avez pas demander à Neiji ou Kiba justement ?

Katsu: Parce qu'ils nous ont dit de vous le demander !

Alors là, les enfants, sans le savoir, venaient de signer l'arrêt de mort de deux descendants des clans de Konoah...

Et alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre et que Naruto sortait son katana dans une optique vengeresse et meurtrière, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Chôji Kiba et Neiji, déboulèrent devant eux. Essoufflés, transpirants et accessoirement mort de peur... Sasuke se leva foudroya du regard les intrus... Intrus qui n'en menèrent pas large devant un Sasuke furax et un Naruto un sourire cruel pendu à ses lèvres et un katana à la main...

sasu: Prenez les et dégager !

Jin: ET !! MAIS !!

sasu: Quoi ENCORE ?

Jin: J'ai compris ce que vous faisiez !

Naruto blêmit et Sasuke écarquilla les yeux...

Jin: Vous vous entraînez aux position du livre de Kakashi sensei !! Waou trop fort !!

Naruto était devenu plus blanc que Sasuke lui-même puis soudain des ondes tellement meurtrières s'échappèrent du blond que même l'Uchiwa se recula devant l'expression de son ange pour l'instant plutôt démoniaque. Sans un mots Il quitta la pièce ne murmurant que deux nom...

naru: Kakashi sensei... Ero-sennin... Attend la mort...

Après le moment de stupeur passé tous se précipitèrent après lui, afin de l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre sur ses anciens sensei ... Le tout devant tris gosses complètement perdu dans toutes ces histoires de grandes personnes...

_**Dans le bureau de l'Hokage...**_

Tsunade écoutait Jirayia lui exposer les faits... Alors comme ça un groupe de ninja assassinait tout les groupe qui passaient à la frontière de Konoah en se faisant passer pour le Ten'shi abykyoukan ? Tss quelle bande de crétins... Si jamais Naruto le prenait mal, sa risquait de chauffer pour leurs postérieur... A cette pensée la chef du Village de la Feuille ricana... Après tout, il fallait être fou pour défier l'organisation criminelle du Bingo-Book... Enfin bref il allait falloir le leur dire... Ils n'avait cas régler ce problème eux même... Ca les concernait et donc Tsunade ne voyait pas pourquoi, elle dépêcherait une équipe pour ça ! Enfin bref, elle en était là dans son petit monologue intérieure, quand soudain des cris retentirent dans le couloir...

Ino: YAMETE !! éè

Kiba: NARUTO J'TE JURE QU'IL EST PAS LA!! éè

Shika: Galèèèère... -- --''

sasu: NARU-CHAN, REFLECHIS Y ENCORE UN PEU...éè''

Tsu: C'est quoi ces cris ?

Lee: NARUTO-KUN BAT TOI PLUTÔT CONTRE MOI !! LA FLAMME DE ...(PAFF)

neiji: On est en période de crise retient toi ! Gaara arrive bientôt de toute façon !

Tsunade sentit rapidement venir la prise de tête... Sans parler du fait que vu la quantité de saké ingurgitée la veille au soir, elle ne supportait pas les cris...

Tsu: NAN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI !! ON EST PAS DANS Un...

La porte de son bureau venait de voler en éclat... Complètement détruite sous la pression d'un rasengan... Devant elle se tenait un Naruto calme et souriant...Okay... Un Naruto excité, braillard, en colère ou encore en pleurs, ça elle savait gérer... Mais un Naruto, froid, calme, souriant cruellement, ça...C'était une autre histoire...

Tsu: Na...Naruto? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

naru: C'est pas pour vous que je viens...

Et il se tourna vers son ancien maître... Jirayia déglutit...Ca allait être sa fête...

naru: Alors comme ça sensei on s'amuse à me mettre dans vos livres... Et en plus de ça avec Sasuke... Je vois que vous êtes suicidaire... C'est une de vos personnalités que je ne connaissait pas... Pervers, insensible, cruel, lâche, alcoolique... passe encore... Mais celle là vous apportera bien des ennuis..

Jir: Ma...Ma..tu n'oserai quand même pas faire du mal à ton sensei..si ?

Et alors que Naruto ricanait de façon plutôt...effrayante... Un POUF se fit entendre dans la pièce suivit d'un "Yo les jeunes, ça boom ?" traînant... Le silence s'installa...

kaka: Bin qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je suis en retard à une réunion ?

naru: Oh non sensei pas du tout...Vous arrivez pile poile !

kaka: Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Kakashi n'avait absolument pas remarqué que dans le dos de Naruto, Tsunade et Jirayia lui faisaient de grand signes désespérés en direction de la porte...

naru: Ouiii ! Une amie à moi vous invite à souper chez elle se soir vous et l'ero-sennin !

jir+kaka: Ah bon ? OO C'est vrai ?

naru: Oui...

kaka: Et c'est qui on la connaît ?

naru: C'est une amie que je fréquente souvent tout comme vous d'ailleurs...

jir: Et comment on se rend chez la demoiselle ?

naru: Je vais vous y expédier... Mon amie la Mort sera ravie de vous rencontrer !

A ces mots Naruto se jeta sur les deux pervers et tenta, ni plus ni moins, de les occire d'un large geste de son katana... Et alors que ses sensei évitaient les coups de plus en plus difficilement, un ange bénit des cieux arriva et interrompît Naruto en plein mouvement...

asai: Yooooo Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans nous !

shin: On a trouvé un logement... Mais dites moi ?

Hisoka: Pourquoi le chef essaye de tuer les deux pervers ?

Shika: Il a découvert pour le livre ...

Hikaru: Le livre ?

Hisoka: Le Icha Icha Paradise Hi-chan !

Hikaru: Ohhhhh ce livre LA !!

Neiji: Hn...

Asai: Et toi sasuke pourquoi tu fais rien ?

sasu: Parce que si j'était intervenu, ils seraient mort dans d'atroces souffrances et que cela compromettrai ma vie au village avec le Dobe...

tous: Alors c'était la seul raison de sa reddition...-- -- ''

Shin: Ouais... Enfin Naruto arrête de t'amuser avec eux... Tu vois bien qu'ils pense que tu es sérieux là !

naru: Bin quoi ? Il fallait quand même leur faire payer ! Je suis devenu le héros d'un livre pour adulte j'te signal !

Et alors que Asai se moquait allègrement de son chef, que Hikaru tentait vainement de chopper son Icha Icha à Kakashi, que Jirayia gargarisait sur son oeuvre d'art, que les ninja soupiraient de soulagement, que Sasuke tentait de calmer Naruto à l'aide de baser papillons et que Hisoka regardait le tout d'un air profondément ennuyé, Shin se tourna vers l'Hokage...

Shin: Bien nous allons vous laissez, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de travail... Veuillez nous excuser pour le dérangement occasionné ...

Tsu: ATTENDEZ !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le Hokage en l'entendant crier...

Tsu: Naruto il faut que je te parle. C'est un problème qui concerne ton groupe...

naru: Quoi encore ?

Tsunade soupira et enfin commença à lui expliquer...

tsu: Ecoute récemment nous avons appris qu'un groupe de ninja se faisant passé pour vous, tueraient toutes personnes tentant de passer la frontière Nord de Konoah...

asai: NANIIII ?

Puis un rire joyeux se fit entendre... Tout le monde se tourna vers la source de ce rire si incongru... Un léger rire animait le blond, qui la tête baissée ne laissait que voir ses épaules qui tremblotait en rythme...

naru: Ahhhh c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait... Je suppose que vous n'attendez pas de survivants ?

Tsu: N..Non...

naru: Parfait... Kyuu-chan tu vas l'avoir ton carnage journalier ...

Et Naruto se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie en pleine conversation avec son démon personnel...

sasu: Naruto ! Attend moi !

Shin: Bon bin nous aussi on va y allé.. Avec un peu de chance on pourra en interroger un...

asai: Ca m'étonnerai, vu l'excitation du chef !

Hisoka: Hn... Ca va être beau à voir...

Hisoka: Il est impressionnant quand il est dans cet état...

Interpellé par les dires des membres du groupe du blond, les ninja décidèrent de suivre afin de voir à quel point le blond méritait sa réputation... Kakashi comme Jirayia curieux de voir l'évolution de leur baka d'ancien élève se joignirent à l'équipe...

Naruto quant à lui discutait, ou plutôt s'énervait contre son démon ...

/ BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

° Qu'est qui t'prend baka kitsune ? °

/Ahahahah..mouahahahaha c'est trop fort !! /

° Pourquoi tu ris sale cabot boiteux ?°

/ ... Alors le héros de livre X on apprécie plus le bon humour ..? /

° NaniiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? °

/ Bin quoi ?/

° Comment tu m'as appelé ? °

/ Ohhhhh je vois... Môssieur le Héros de Livre X .../

° Ch'te conseil de t'arrêtez immédiatement Kyuu d'amour °

/Mouahhh pffmftf KYUUU QUOI ?? /

° Kyuu-chan, Kyuu chéri, Kyuu d'amour, démiminounet chéri, amour de petit démon, coquin de démon,Kyuu-kyuu, petit démon tout cho...°

/ Héros de Livre X, Héros de Livre X, Héros de Livre X, Héros de Livre X. Héros de Livre X, Héros de Livre X, Héros de Livre X, Héros de Livre X !! /

° Fais gaffe...°

/ Ou sinon quoi ? /

°Hé hé... °

/QUOI ?/

° Je fais en sorte que tu ne sorte pas pour ton carnage personnel ! °

/OO...Quoi ?? Mais...Mais ça fais des semaines que j'ai pas pu tuer !! /

° Ah bah la suite c'est toi qui vois ! °

/ Gamin... T'est devenus terrifiant à mon contact... Sérieux tu sais ce que ca représente pour moi !? /

° Ouais bin fallait pas le chercher! Mais je te l'ai dit .. C'est toi qui vois ! °

/ Tsss... Tu sais très bien que je peux pas refuser.../

° Bon bah le problème est donc régler Kyuu-chan ! °

/ KYUU-CHan... Bien Gamin t'as gagner ! /

° Hé Hé ! ... Maintenant les choses sérieuses...°

/...vont commencer.../

Alors que Sasuke venait de le rattrapé avec les autres, Naruto disparut. Projeté au loin par une immense vague de chakra, ses compagnons le suivant de près, se déplaçant tout aussi vite...

sasu: A quelle distance on se trouve de leur campement ?

shika: Je sais pas exactement... Ils se déplacent régulièrement le long de la frontière Nord...

Neiji: Si se sont des cibles mouvantes, ils vont avoir du mal à les repérer...

Jir: Non... J'ai déjà vu Naruto pister une proie sans aucun problème...

Shika: Bon... Kiba,toi et Akamaru, cherchez toutes traces olfactives suspects, Neiji et Sasuke s'occuperont de la vision, nous avancerons en configuration alpha-ex.

tous: Hai.

Shika: N'oubliez pas, ils sont catalogués criminels de rang S. Ne faites aucune action inconsidérées. Que chacun reste sur ses gardes.

Une fois les instructions données, le groupe se mit en route. Au bout de cinque minutes, Kiba et son chien trouvèrent la traces de leurs cibles.

kiba: J'ai trouvé !

sasu: Distance ?

kiba: Je dirais environs trois kilomètres. Cibles mouvantes.

Neiji: Orientation ?

Kiba: Sud,sud-est...

Shika: Temps ?

Kiba: Nous les atteindrons dans environs dix minutes au vue de traces olfactives de l'air...

sasu: Naruto ?

Kiba: Je ne sais pas.. Aucune traces.. Ni des autres...

sasu: Hn...

Shika: Bien Neiji ?

Neiji: Ca y est ! Je les vois !

Kaka: Nombres ?

Neiji: Ils y en a sept.

sasu: Position ?

Neiji: Cinque au sol et deux en embuscades dans les hauteurs...

Kaka: Bien. Tant que nous ne connaissons pas la position de Naruto personne ne fait rien! Il se peut que par une action précipitée nous les touchions. Sasuke, Neiji essayez de le repérer.

sasu: Hn... Personne aux alentours...

neiji: Moi non plus je ne vois personne...

Shika: Bon... Que chacun se place en embuscade. Nous allons attendre. Nous serons là en cas de problème. Personne n'intervient tant que vous n'en avez pas reçus l'ordre. Configuration C-17. DISPERSION !

Et tout les ninja disparurent... Plus aucune trace de leur passage ne subsistait...

_**Au campement ennemi...**_

...: Chef pourquoi on attend ? On ne devais pas aller tuer ce mec là ?

Chef: Mn... Justement abrutit... Il suffisait de le provoquer et on aura même pas besoin de le chercher qu'il va se pointer le sale monstre... Maintenant retourne à ton poste Kai !

Kai: Hai!

...: Chef ?

Chef: Qu'est ce que tu veux Dei ?

Dei: Nous sommes encerclés...

Chef: Combien sont-ils ?

Dei: Ils sont onze... Tous des ninja de Konoah...

Chef: Hn... Ce n'est donc pas le Ten'shin abykyoukan... Humpf... Aucun intérêt...

Kenan: Doit-on les garder à l'oeil chef ?

Chef: Non pas besoin... Ils doivent aussi être là pour_ lui_... D'ailleurs il n'est toujours pas apparut ?

Kai: Non aucune trace chef !

chef: Etrange... J'aurais pensé que une fois la nouvelle parvenue à ses oreilles, il se serait précipité ici pour nous tuer...

...: Tu penses bien...

_**Vers les ninja de konoah...**_

_(conversation par radio )_

...: Sasuke tu m'entend ?

sasu: Hai... Vous avez repérer Naruto ?

shika: nan mais ah!

sasu: Shika ?

shika: (ne parlant pas à sasuke...) Mais qu'est ce que vous fouttez là bordel ?

sasu: Shika? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Shika: Ah désolé mais c'est galèère y'a les potes de Naruto qui nous ont rejoints...

sasu: Et naruto ??

Shika: 'Sais pas...

sasu: Comment ça ? (entendant soudain la voix de Asai...)

Asai: Yoooo les copains... Alors message à toutes les équipes, Naruto nous a demandé de ne pas intervenir... Alors admirez le spectacle ! Mouaahahahaah

/ ASAI !! Arrête de jouer avec le micro ! /

/ Maiheuuuu Shin !! /

/ Ca suffit.../

Shin: Gomen asai Sasuke-san ! Rester en dehors de la zone de combat.

Kiba: Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Shika: (soupire...) Galèèère.. Bon à toutes les équipes, réunification au point Alpha immédiatement !

tous: Hai !

_**Du côté de Naruto...**_

°Bon où ils sont ces abrutit ? T'in c'est pas vrai ! Déjà que je me fais chier à me bouger pour les tuer, mais en plus ces con ils bougent! Rahhh ça me saoul ! Kyuu dit toi bien que c'est pour toi ! Moi ça me les casse de sortit alors que j'aurais pu rester à la maison avec Sasuke... D'ailleurs celui-là aussi il me les casse... Il pouvait pas y allé mollo... T'in j'ai mal au cul maintenant! Rahhhh la prochaine fois je le tue si il y va pas plus doucement !Kyuu ?°

/ Nani Gamin ? Désolé mais je peux rien faire pour ton postérieur ! Ku ku ku /

° De quoi je me mêle ? T'in... Bon t'as sentit leur présence ?°

/ Ouais, deux kilomètres au sud... Ils sont sept.../

° Okay... Dommage qu'ils soient pas plus... Ca va être rapide... °

/ J'espère qu'ils sont forts... /

° Ouais ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas amusé tout les deux ! °

/ Ouais allez accélère Gamin ! /

Naruto camoufla sa présence et avança discrètement vers le camp...

° Humpf... Quelle bande de nazes...Ils m'ont même pas remarqué et ils pense pouvoir me vaincre... Même sans toi j'y serai arrivé ... °

/ Mn... Mais tu m'as promis ! /

° T'inquiet... Tu peux voir leurs visages toi ? Ou un bandeau ? °

/ Nan... Mais quelle importance.. Une fois mort peut importe d'où ils viennent... /

° Ouais c'est pas faux... Attend laisse moi rire ! Si je suis venu, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils se fassent passer pour nous... Aucune comparaison possible, mais c'est juste que j'ai envie de jouer... Et comme il a fallut que j'épargne les deux pervers...°

/ Bon t'as pas bientôt finit bavasser ? On y va ! /

° Et c'est partiiiiiit °

_**Du côté des ninja de Konoah...**_

shika: T'in c'est pas vrai ça ! Vous avez faillit foutre en l'air notre couverture avec vos conneries !

asai: Meuhhhh nan ! T'inquiet Shika-chan !

Shika: Galèèère comment tu m'as appelé ?

sasu: Putain de bordel de merde ! On peut savoir ce qui vous a prit ? Et pourquoi vous êtes pas avec le dobe ?

Shin: Comme Asai vous l'a dit précedemment, ll ne veut personne dans ses pattes !

Hisoka: Ouais enfin c'est surtout pour nous !

Hikaru: On veut pas mourir...

Asai: Surtout que Kyuu est de la partie...

Shin: Il te tuerait s'il t'entendait...

Asai: '' heu ouais... Probablement...

Kiba: Il est où Naruto ? je sens pas son odeur !

Asai: patience... Il va arriver...

Neiji: Hn...

Jir: Attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer...

Shino: ...

Ino: Rahhh j'me suis cassé on ongle...

ten: Ohhh pauvre...

Hina: Je me de..demande... ou...ou est... na..naru..naruto Kun...

Lee: Je suis impatient de voir le combat...

kaka: Hn... D'accord avec toi Lee... Malgré tout on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu combattre...

Asai: Shh...

Et tout le monde se tourna vers le campement, là ou un jeune ninja blond venait d'apparaître, se laissant gracieusement tombé d'un arbre, au milieu des quatre hommes présents...

naru: Tu penses bien...

_**Au campement... **_

Alors que le chef venait de finir sa phrase, un ninja sembla tomber du ciel...

...: Tu penses bien...

Dei: Le monstre...

...: Et bien et bien... Je vois que ma réputation me précède... Alors come ça vous vouliez me voir ?

Kai: Pas te voir... Te tuer.

...: Et vous pensez sincèrement en être capable ?

Kenan: Evidemment!

...: Kitsune...

Au son de cette voix Naruto sembla sursauté.. Et lentement il leva les yeux sur la source de cette voix familière...

naru: Que... Re... Retsu ?

Dei: Chef ? Vous le connaissez ?

Retsu: Hn... Ca fait longtemps dis voire...

Naru: Alors comme ça t'es pas mort... Et bien tant mieux... Je vais pouvoir t'achever comme ça...

Retsu: C'est dommage... Tu aurais pu te joindre à nous... Trouver plus de puissance... Et surtout rejoindre Takken !

Naru: Takken ? Tu sais où il se trouve ?

Retsu: Mnnnn peut être bien...

Naru: Dis-le moi...

Retsu: Et si je refuse ?

Avant même qu'il n'ai finis sa phrase, La tête de Kenan fut projetée au loin et son coeur se retrouva dans la main de Naruto... Les yeux flamboyants de haine, léchant le sang qui lui coulait le long du bras, il était effrayant... Seule quelques gouttes de sang étaient venues tachées son magnifique visage, larmes de sang témoignant de l'atrocité de la situation...

Dei: KENAN ! TEMEEEEEE

Ce fut sa seule et unique erreur... Alors que Retsu lui cria de se stopper, ivre de rage et de douleur face à la mort de son compagnon, Dei fonça sur le Jinchuuriki... Ses yeux lui furent arrachés et ses bras se brisèrent net... Il s'écroula, souffrant le martyre dans un hurlement abominable...

naru: Dis-le moi...

Retsu: Il ne veut pas te...

Et une troisième tête fut arrachée de son tronc... Cette fois naruto garda la tête dans sa main et en y exerçant une pression dessus, la fit exploser... Répandant des morceaux de chaire humain à travers les bois, giclant le chef et ses camarades... Personne ne pouvait bouger devant la cruauté de l'Ange Démoniaque... La peur engourdissait leurs sens, et leur vue ne pouvait se détacher des corps qui jonchaient le sol... Jamais Retsu n'aurait imaginé que le gamin braillard qu'était Naruto à ces débuts avec Takken deviendrait un tueur froid et sans coeur... Et alors là il comprit que ses supérieurs l'avaient envoyé à une mort certaine et qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation... Fuir... Il ne lui restait plus que cela... Quitte à sacrifier les abrutis qui lui servaient de compagnons.. Il devait fuir... On ne pouvait faire face à ce monstre... Il était trop fort pour eux... Mais existait-il quelqu'un capable de le battre... A ce stade pourrait-on l'arrêter ? Il ne savait pas..Il ne savait plus rien... La seul chose qui lui importait en ces moments de terreur était de survivre.. Survivre à tout prix... Et ne jamais, jamais recroiser sa route...

naru: Dis-le moi...


	12. Chapter 11

Texte : Paradoxe

**_Chapitre 11_**

Devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, les ninja étaient rester pétrifiés... Incapable du moindre geste à cause de l'effroi qui s'insinuait en eux, ils ne purent esquisser un seul mouvement à l'encontre de Naruto... Tous avaient conscience qu'il fallait l'arrêter, ne plus lui permettre de perdre ainsi son humanité, le protéger de ce monde qui l'avait maltraité et rendu haineux et cruel... C'est à ce moment là que Sasuke mesura les mots qu'avait eu son ange à l'Hôpital...

"_Sasuke...Si tu savais combien de personne j'ai tué de sang froid... Combien de sang je porte... Et si tu savais combien je me sent libre lorsque je tue... Je ne suis plus humain Sasuke...Un monstre c'est bien ce que je suis ! Mais ça fait mal...Bien plus que de se faire planté une lame en pleine poitrine... J'ai un étaux qui m'enserre cet organe qui ne bat presque plus... Il est vide... Si le votre se nourrit de sang, le mien se nourrit de haine et ça fait mal... Tellement mal... J'ai mal Sasuke...J'ai mal..."_

C'est seulement après l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre que Sasuke comprenait ce qu'avait voulu dire le blond...

sasu: Naru... arrête... s'il te plaît arrête...

Mais Sasuke sans s'en rendre compte ne faisait que le chuchoter...

naru: Dis-le moi ! DIS MOI OU EST TAKKEN !!

Naruto était fou de rage. Alors comme ça Retsu avait vu Takken... Il voulait savoir où et quand... Il le devais... Il avait besoin d'une explication... Puis peu à peu sa colère retomba pour laisser place à la douleur et la tristesse... Il était fatigué... Il en avait marre... Marre d'aimer et de se faire trahir, marre d'aider et qu'on ne le lui rende pas, marre de tuer peut importe qui juste sur un ordre... Alors doucement la colère de son démon reflua et lui éclaircît les idées... Maintenant il allait lui arraché l'information...

naru: Très bien. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler, je vais me charger de te le faire hurler... Après tout... Je ne suis pas l'Ange Démoniaque pour rien... Asai !

asai: Hai ?

naru: Eloigne tout le monde. Je vous rejoints plus tard...

Asai: Hai...

Et Asai rassembla tout le monde... Un groupe choqué de ce qu'ils avaient vus mais qui, à l'ordre de Naruto, sembla revenir à la réalité...

Kiba: Nan mais vieux, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser tout seul ? OÔ

Shika: Se s'rait Galèèère !

Neiji: Hn...

Chôji: Mpfff tant que j'ai des chips moi je suis !

Lee: Hors de question de laisser un ami ! Je serait toujours là Naruto-kun !

Shino: Hn

kaka: Moi si je pars Iruka va me jeter dehors... Et je vous certifie que je préfère affronté l'Akatsuki tout entière que mon Iru-chou en colère !

Jir: Et moi je ne laisse pas ces jolie demoiselles ici! Je serai là pour les réconfortés si elles ont trop peur !

Ino/tenten/hina: -- -- '' Rêve...

Sasu: Hors de question que je bouge d'ici !

Asai: Ahm... heu et bien... Chef ?

naru: Ca va pas être beau à voir ! Et c'est pas parce que vous êtes là que je vais me privé ! vu ?

tous: Hai !

Shin: Bon bah... On n'y peut rien...

hisoka: Ahhhh je vais pouvoir amélioré mes techniques! Rien ne vaut l'observation !

Hikaru: Mn ? De quoi tu parles Ka-chan ?

Hisoka: Niark niark niark... De rien, de rien Hi-chan !

tous: -- -- '' il est grave ce gamin...

naru: Bon... Allons y.. Kyuu !

Et la séance de torture commença... En moins de vingt minutes, Naruto avait les infos qu'il voulait... Et la victime avait eu droit à une mort des plus... artistiquement terrifiante...

naru: Alors comme ça, Takken a été vu il y a six mois vers Ame no kuni... Né est que quelqu'...un...aurait... Heuuu... Ca va ?

Tout le monde semblait un peu nauséeux ou sur le point de rendre ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac...

ino: Naruto... T'es vraiment gore comme mec !

naru: Je vous avais prévenu...

Kiba: ouais mais quand même... Lui faire manger ses yeux...

naru: Bin quoi ?C'est une pratique courante de torture psychologique démoniaque!

sasu: Ah.. Et t'en connais beaucoup des comme ça ?

naru: Bah moi nan mais Kyuu-chan oui !

Shika: Galèère t'aurais pas un lien de parentée avec Ibiki toi ?

naru: Humpf... Il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville !

tenten: Et t'était vraiment obligé de lui ouvrir le thorax et de lui présenter un à un ses organes pour lui expliquer les fonctions du corps humain ?

naru: Toujours saisir l'occasion d'en apprendre plus !

chôji: J'ai plus faim...

naru: Si tu veux il y a des parties du corps humain tout à fait comestibles et...

tous: NON ! O.O

naru: Rohhh bah quoi ?

ino: J'vais gerber...

naru: Tss aucune résistance... On est des ninja.. Le sang on connaît !

sasu: Le sang je veux bien mais l'idée de cannibalisme, épargne nous s'te plaît !

Lee: Moi je suis d'accord avec Naruto et je veux bien apprendre !

Neiji: Si jamais tu fais ça Naruto, Gaara te tuera...

naru: Gaara ? Mais non! C'est lui qui m'y a initié !

tous: O.O Trop gore...

naru: Bon on rentre ?

Shika: T'in c'est trop galère là ! Moi ch'uis naze !

Et alors que tout le petit groupe se mettait en mouvement, Sasuke retint Naruto par la manche...

sasu: Naru... t'es sûr que ça va ?

naru: Oui t'en fais pas... Ca ma un peu secouer mais je vais bien !

sasu: Hn...

Et doucement il le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa..

sasu: Oublie pas que je suis là ! Si tu veux parler ou quoi que ce soit !

naru: Merci

Et ils partirent à la suite de leurs amis, laissant dans une clairière bercée par les rayons de soleil, la preuve que lorsque l'on brise les ailes d'un ange, celui-ci descendra en enfers...

o0SN0oo0NS0o

_**Sur le chemin du retour...**_

° Putain Kyuu j'ai mal tu peux vraiment rien faire ? °

/ Désolé gamin mais j'ai déjà fait c'que je pouvais... /

° Bordel j'te jure que l'autre j'l'attend au tournant ! °

/ Ku ku ku n'empêche que t'as bien apprécier.../

° Humpf ...°

/ Bon gamin j'voudrais pas te déranger mais.../

° Tiens c'est nouveau ça? Depuis quand tu veux pas déranger ? °

/ Rahhh mais façon de parler ! Mais en attendant y'a.../

° ...T'es malade ? ...°

/ Mais tu vas me laisser parler oui ou merde ? /

° Merde ? °

/ ...Gamin... Je suis bouche-bée devant ton incroyable stupidité enfantine.../

° Mais oui, mais oui... Qui c'est qui à fait mumuse pendant l'interrogatoire ? °

/ Ca c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as pas laisser tuer depuis trop longtemps.../

° Breeeef.. Tu voulais quoi ? °

/ Pas envie de te le dire! Na ! /

° Et c'est moi que tu traite de gamin? OO J'y crois pas...! °

/ Rah bin ça va hein ! Bon y'a tes potes qui te parlent depuis dix minutes ! /

° Hein... Qui ça ? Mes pot... QUOI ?? °

...: to...ruot...NARUTOOOOOOOOO !!

naru: AHHHHHHHHH mais quoi ? Pourquoi tu gueule comme ça Kiba ?

kiba: Mais ça fait deux heures qu'on essaie de te parler !

naru: Désolé kyuu me parlait... Bon qu'est que tu veux ?

Neiji: T'avance pas assez vite ! Qu'est qui te prend ?

sasu: C'est vrai ! T'es blessé ?

naru: Ouais bin tout ça c'est de ta faute Sasuke alors si j'était toi j'me la fermerais !

sasu: Ma faute ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Naruto rougit subitement et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible...

naru: Bon tout le monde ! Aloooooons y !! :D

mais tout le monde restait figé l'air de réfléchir...

sasu: AH !

neiji: T'as trouvé ?

sasu: Ouais ...

Ino: Et ...?

sasu: Nuit blanche...

tenten: Pourquoi ?

sasu: On a fait du sport...

naru: Sasukkke !! éè arrête !

sasu: Bin quoi ! C'est normal et on est grand et vacciné que je sache...

naru: moui...

Kiba: Ahhhhhh j'ai compris !

shika: Galèèère...

ino: Ah bon ?

Kiba: Oui ! Vous vous êtes entraînés !

tous: -- -- '' ouais ...

Jir: Né naruto ?

naru: Vous avez fait quel position ?

kaka: C'était qui le seme ?

Naruto faillit s'étouffer de gêne devant un Asai mort de rire... Quant à Sasuke il foudroya les deux pervers...

sasu: Bon je vais noté tout ça ... Je suis sûr que Iruka sensei sera ravis de savoir que kakashi-sensei s'intéresse autant à Naruto quant à Tsunade elle sera en joie de voir à quel point Jirayia-sama s'implique dans l'éducation de son élève et à quel point tout les deux prennent à coeur et avec sérieux cette mission...

Les deux hommes émirent un " gloups" et se turent...

kaka: Bon les jeunes... Ne traînons pas plus !

Après environ vingt minutes de trajet, ils appercurent enfin le village... Et alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils leur sembla discerné une silhouette devant la grande porte... Mais personne n'eut rien le temps de rire que résonnait une voix furieuse...

...: NaaaaaarrrrrrUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

naru: Glups... éè

sasu: Bin qu'est ta ait ?

naru: Sais pas... Mais elle a l'air vachement en colère la vieille...éè

Et soudain en approchant ils se rendirent compte qu'aux pied de Tsunade gisaient trois petites silhouettes apparemment ficelées et un bâillon dans la bouche...

naru: Que... OO

Kiba: Katsu ? OO

Neji: Jin !

sasu: Pfffff Hatsu...

Tsu: VOUS !

les parrains: Heuuu oui ?

tsu: J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu pour la journée d'aujourd'hui ! Ah et celle de demain non plus !

les parrains: heu non mais pourquoi ?

tsu: PARCE QUE BANDE DE CRETIN INUTILES VOUS ALLER LES PASSER A REPARER LES DEGATS DES MORVEUX QUE VOUS AVEZ LAISSEZ SANS SURVEILLANCE !!

parrain: O.O

tsu: EST-CE QUE C'EST COMPRIS !

parrain: HAI !

tsu: QUANT A TOI !

naru: Hai !

tsu: LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU M'ENVOIES DES GAMINS JE TE TUE !

naru: Ha...hai... éè''

Tsu: Nan mais je vous jure !

Et la godaime s'en alla se calmer au fond d'une bouteille de saké bien pleine, laissant derrière elle, trois morveux ligoté et bâillonnés comme des saucissons et une bande de jeunes ninja qui ne menait pas large...

o0SN0oo0NS0o

Sasuke allongé dans son lit, réfléchissait aux nombreux événements qui avaient changés depuis le retour de son amour...Un ange blond serrer contre son coeur, il ne pouvait être plus heureux... La veille au soir, tout deux s'étaient endormis épuisés... Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin lorsqu'il se remémora leur retour de mission...

sasu: Ces gamins vont me tuer un jour...

naru: Mnnn mais t'en fais pas ils vont finir par se calmer !

sasu: Né naru...

naru: Mn ?

sasu: Tu me fais un massage ?

naru: Non

sasu: Mais pourquoiiii ?

naru: J'te signal que j'ai encore mal et que en plus je suis sur que tu vas encore profité de la situation !

sasu: Non !! Promis je serai sage !

naru: Mnnnn bon d'accord ! Mais au moindre geste suspect ...

sasu: Hn

Alors Sasuke retira son uniforme de ninja et s'allongea à plat ventre sur leur lit... Naruto s'installa, assis sur les fesses de Sasuke... Qui à ce moindre contact n'en menait déjà pas large... Puis tout doucement, le blond, commença à faire glisser avec douceur ses mains, au long doigts fin et fragiles, sur la peau crémeuse se son amant... S'appliquant à faire se détendre chaque muscle, à dissoudre les tensions qui s'étaient installées... Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait des mouvement d'une sensualité sans pareille. Il montait et descendait le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke, caressant tendrement en passant ses côtes... Sasuke,lui, était au bord de l'explosion... Le blond ne se rendait apparemment absolument pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le brun, sachant que celui-ci ressentait ses mouvements sur ses fesses et que son excitation montait de minutes en minutes... Alors quand le blond se pencha sur son cou et que son souffle effleura son oreille, Sasuke ne put pas se réfréner et bascula le blond sous lui...

naru: SASU !! Tu avais promis !

sasu: Mn... Mais tu sais je suis pas obligé de te pénétrer !

naru: Sasu non! J'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas! Pas se soOIIIIIIIR !! Ahhhhh

Les plaintes de Naruto venaient de se perdre dans un gémissement plaintif... Sasuke venait de descendre sur le torse de son amour afin d'aller titiller ses bouton de chair rose et tendre...

naru: sasuUUUU a...arê...arrête...Ahhhhhhh ouiiiiiiiii

sasu: Mnnnn tu n'aime pas ce que je te fais ?

naru: C'est...pas...le probl AHHHHHHHH ème !

sasu: Mn ? Alors je continue ?

naru: N...Ah...Mnnnnn...OUI !! Oui...con...Ahhhhh

sasu: Né ?

naru: CoontiiiIIIIIinuuue ahhhh

Sasuke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et cette fois s'attaqua au pantalons de son blond qui renfermaient pour l'instant l'objet de tout ses désires... Une fois leurs habits balancés négligemment au loin, Sasuke s'occupa comme il se doit de son amant... Le faisant hurler de plaisir...

naru: SasuuuuUUUUke !

sasu: Q...Quo...quoi ?? Mn

naru: Pr...prend moooOOIiii !

sasu: Tu...tu es...sur ? Ahhh

naru: Dé..dépêche ..toiiiAAHHHH

Ainsi tout deux passèrent une nuit des plus...Torrides, faisant l'amour pour recommencé directement... Un large sourire illumina les traits fatigués du brun quand il se souvint des fois ou Naruto l'avait littéralement supplié de le prendre sous l'exquise torture que lui infligeait Sasuke... Et alors que celui-ci admirait les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets et qui venaient jouer avec les cheveux d'or de l'ange endormis à ses côtés, des grand coups donné sur la porte d'entrée se firent entendre...

sasu; T'in mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils vont me le réveiller ces cons !

Sasuke sortit du lit précautionneusement afin de ne pas déranger Naruto. Il enfila vite fait un caleçon et un bas de pyjama et se précipita en bas pour allé tuer l'abrutit qui osait le réveiller alors qu'il dormait avec son amour...

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Neiji et Kiba lorsque un Sasuke furieux et sur le point de les chidoriser leur ouvrit la porte... Apparemment il n'était pas du matin...

sasu: Bordel de merde vous allez réveiller Naruto avec vos conneries !

Neiji: Hn...

Kiba: Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke... Oui nous allons bien et toi ?

sasu: Rien à foutre de ton état sale clebs qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Kiba: Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois... Je devrai peut-être crier plus fort...

sasu: Fais ça et je te tue.

Neiji: Bon. Hokage-sama nous demande tout les trois dans son bureau.

sasu: Et ça peut pas attendre c'est à peine neuf heures !

Kiba: Ouais et t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormis toi...

sasu: Entraînement...

Neiji: Bon on va t'attendre dans ta cuisine ! Tu as du thé ?

sasu: Dans ma... QUOI ? HYUUGA SORS IMMEDIATEMENT DE CHEZ MOI !

Kiba: SHHHH tu vas réveiller Naru-chan !

Sasuke fusilla Kiba du regard et alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, dans l'idée de le tuer tout en mettant le moins de sang parterre parce que c'est chiant à nettoyé, il entendit un léger bruit en direction des escaliers...

...: Sasu? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ahhh putain j'ai mal t'aurais pas pu me pénétré plus gentiment t'est un animal ou qu...

Tout en descendant les escaliers afin de rejoindre son brun, Naruto encore dans un état semi-comateux se frottait les yeux... A peine vêtu, il ne portait comme Sasuke qu'un bas de pyjama de satin noir lui tombant négligemment sur ses hanches fines, formant un contraste sur sa peau délicieusement dorée... C'est seulement en bas qu'il se rendit compte de la présence d' un neiji les joues rouges, d'un Kiba la mâchoire pendante et les yeux écarquillés et d'un Sasuke au regard et au rictus moqueur...

naru: Ah...Salut...

Neiji: Hn

Kiba: Entraînement hein ?

Sasu: Hn...

naru: Et ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

sasu: Tsunade nous attend tout les trois...

naru: Ah vous allez voir la vieille... Faudra aussi que j'y aille...

kiba: Pourquoi ?

naru: Je dois officialisé l'inscription des gamins...

Neiji: L'inscription ?

naru: Ouais il leurs faut encore quelques infos pour l'entrée définitive à l'académie...

Sasu: Si tard?

naru: Ouais sinon ils ne sont inscrit que temporairement...Et comme je n'ai pas l'intention de les emmenés avec nous en mission... Mais il faut juste que l'on vérifie certains détails que les mômes n'ont pas été capables de donnés à leurs arrivée...

Neiji: Hn...

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, nos quatre ninja se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Tsunade...

Tsu: Bon Naruto on vérifiera tout ça après... Tout d'abord je vais m'occuper d'eux...

"Glups" est un résumer assez précis des pensées des trois parrains qui sentaient l'heure de leur mort proche vu le nombre de tic nerveux sur le visage de la Godaime...

Tsu: VOUS... VOUS RENDEZ VOUS COMPTE DU MONTANT DES DEGATS OCCASIONNES PAS VOS TROIS MONSTRES ??

Neiji: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Tsu: LA FERME ! BANDE D'ABRUTIS ! A QUOI VOUS SERT VOTRE CERVEAU POUR LAISSER TROIS GOSSES SANS SURVEILLANCE ?

Kiba: Gomenn mais on y a pas penser..la mission et..

Tsu: PAS PENSER ? PAS PENSER ? LE MOT "RESPONSABILITE" CA VOUS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ??

Neiji: Hn

Tsu: MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TOUT REPARER ! ET SANS LA MOINDRE PLAINTE !

tous: HAI !

Tsu: Les morveux sont avec Iruka et Kakashi... Ils sont d'accord de les garder jusqu'à ce que vous aillez finit. Maintenant allez-y. EXECUTION !

La chef du Village leur tendit une liste des dégâts occasionné à réparer... Les tois jeunes hommes pallirent à la vue du nombre de tâches qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir durant la journée...

Kiba: Raahhhhh on va en avoir pour au moins deux jours...

sasu: Sa me fatigue !

Neiji: Quand on rentre je le tue.

Et les trois ninja se dirigèrent vers leurs première tâche sous les fou rire étouffer d'un certain blond, plutôt fière de ses élèves...

o0°Naru love Sasu°0o

_J__e __v__o__l__e __l__a __n__u__i__t__,__s__u__r __d__e__s __a__i__l__e__s __i__n__t__e__r__d__i__t__e__s__.__.__._

_L__e __c__i__e__l __m__'__a __b__a__n__n__i__,__q__u__o__i__q__u__e __j__e __n__'__a__i__e __c__o__m__m__i__s __a__u__c__u__n __p__é__c__h__é__._

_Me__s __i__n__t__e__n__t__i__o__n__s __s__o__n__t __n__o__b__l__e__s, __p__r__o__u__v__é__e__s __e__t __v__r__a__i__._

_J__e __s__u__i__s __u__n __a__n__g__e __n__o__i__r __e__t __j__e __v__o__u__s __s__u__r__v__e__i__l__l__e__r__a__i __a__v__e__c __v__i__g__i__l__a__n__c__e__.__.__._

Sasuke, Neiji et Kiba en avaient vraiment bavés. Ces gamins étaient de vrai plaies! En effet lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la paroi des Hokage, Shizune les attendait pour leurs première tâche d'une longue séries... Ces morveux insupportables, avaient peinturluré la tête de la Godaime de toutes les couleurs... Devant l'étendue des dégâts les trois courageux parrains avaient disons... légèrement (?)...palis... Mais alors quand Shizune leurs avaient tendu une brosse à dent chacun d'un air gêné en expliquant que c'était un ordre direct de Tsunade, là, les parrains faillir en avaler leurs dents... Si possible vu que leurs mâchoires traînaient au sol... La journée... Il leurs avaient fallut la journée... Parce que non seulement ils avaient dû utilisé des brosses à dents, mais en plus la Godaime avait interdit toute utilisation de jutsu... D'ailleurs, elle avait pris un malin plaisir à les observer de son confortable fauteuil depuis son bureau... Ricanant toute seule... Ca leurs apprendrait à ces imbéciles irresponsables... Poussant la perversité ( dédicace à mon élève...), elle alla même jusqu'à invité les trois gamins à goûter avec elle tout en savourant la vue qui s'offrait à elle... Et il est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup rit quand un Hatsu très heureux de voir ses parrains avait sous l'air paniqué d'Iruka, ouvert la fenêtre et fait de grand signes au trois ninja... Sasuke avait faillit commettre l'irréparable... Quant à neiji... il avait faillit détruire de rage le visage de leurs chefs... Kiba lui s'était assis dans un coin, en proie à une vague de désespoir...

Le soir venu, Les trois ninjas récupérèrent leurs filleuls chez Iruka et Kakashi et s'en retournèrent chez eux sur les rotules...

Sasuke était à peine arrivé qu'un énorme boum retentit... Et lorsque furieux il ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, ce fut pour trouvé Asai la figure noircie un grand sourire faisant ressortir ses dent blanche...

sasu: Que.. Asai...PUTAIN DE BORDEL QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?

asai: Bin... enfait je voulais cuisiner quelque chose au chef et ça a prit feu et...

sasu: Je...vais..te...TUERRRRRRRRRRR !!

asai: Oo... CHEFFFFF AU SECOUUUUUUUR !

ET alors que Sasuke entrait dans le salon à la poursuite de l'imbécile en second, il dut aussitôt se baisser sous peine de se prendre un rasengan en pleine figure...

naru: Dégage...

asai: Chef ? Oo

naru: Dégagez avant que je ne vous tue...

sasu: Naru ? Mais t'es malade qu'est qui te prend ?

naru: Finalement j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ...

sasu: Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

naru: Et ça... C'est quoi ?

Sasuke palis... Naruto avait brandi devant lui un ordre de mission confidentiel...

sasu: Non.. tu ..tu n'aurais jamais du trouver ça .. Je...

naru: BIIP... Mauvaise réponse...

sasu: Non attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

naru: Ah oui... Et qu'est ce que je crois ?

sasu: Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de suivre ses ordres ! Je te le promet !

naru: Tiens... C'est marrant mais tes paroles me semblent vides...

sasu: Naru...

naru: Urusai... Je me casse... Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir... Tu y risquerait ta peau...

sasu: Mais laisse moi parler bordel !

naru: Hn... La voix d'un traître m'insupporte !

Et avant que Sasuke n'ai pu ajouté quoi que se soit, Naruto avait disparût dans un courent d'aire...Asai qui était en train de lire le parchemin sembla soudainement comprendre l'implication de ses simples mots...

_Ordre de Mission Confidentiel de rang S destiné à M. Uchiwa Sasuke ANBU_

_Nous, le conseil, avons décidé par la présente de faire surveiller M.Uzumaki Naruto, porteur du démon Kyuubi no Yokoh et Chef d'une organisation criminelle, le Ten'shi abikyoukan. Nous ordonnons donc à l'anbu Uchiwa Sasuke, de s'infiltrer dans son entourage et de faire en sorte de s'en rapprocher afin d'intercepter toutes action prouvant l'intention du Jinchuuriki de faire un quelconque mal au Village de Konoah. Ainsi au moindre comportement suspect de la part de ce dernier, l'anbu aura l'ordre formel de s'interposer et de tuer le démon. Rien ne devras être laisser au hasard. S'il faut, arrachez lui des aveux par le biais de votre relation. _

_Ceci est une mission qui ne peut être refusée nous n'attendons donc pas de réponse de votre part. Un rapport devras être fourni chaque semaine afin de nous informer de l'avancée de la mission. _

_Nos meilleurs salutation. _

sasu: KUSO !!

asai: Teme...

sasu: Urusai ou je te tue !

asai: Tu l'as de nouveau trahit... Quand t'arrêteras tu de le blesser ?

Et il disparût... Ses derniers mots avaient fait mal à Sasuke... C'était vrai... Chaque fois Naruto souffrait à cause de lui...

o0°0o Sasu love Naru o0°0o

_**Dans le bureau de Tsunade...**_

Alors que Tsunade discutait des trois morveux avec Kakashi, Iruka et tout le petit groupe, afin de préparer une fête pour leur une année de vie au village, soudain un cris se fît entendre dans les couloirs...

...: Stop Tsunade-sama est en réuni..ARGGGggg...

...: Doke

Et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Naruto le cadavre du garde égorger gisant à ses pieds. Du sang coulait encore le long de la main du blond... Tout le monde le regarda avec stupeur... Et ils comprirent... Ce regard... Ce n'était pas Naruto... Non, devant eux se tenait l'Ange Démoniaque...

naru: Yoooo alors comment ça va ?

Tsu: Na...Naruto mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

naru: Oh...ça ? J'avais envie... Il m'a fait chier !

ino: Fais chier ?

naru: Il a oser me parler...

A ces mots ces yeux avaient briller d'une lueur de folie destructrice... Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux se plissèrent et doucement il alla lécher le sang qui lui dégoulinait le long du bras... Il ferma un instant les fentes de ses yeux et sembla déguster le goût de la mort elle-même... Il aimait ce goût... Celui de la force... Du pouvoir...

Kaka: Naruto qu'est ce qui se passe ?

naru: Rien... J'ai décider de tuer toutes les personnes qui s'opposeraient à moi... Vous y compris...

Kiba: Pou...Pourquoi ?

naru: Je hais être pris pour un imbécile...

Jir: De quoi tu parles bon sang ?

naru: D'un certaine ordre de mission donné à Sasuke...

Tsunade palis...

naru: Je vois que vous savez de quoi je parle Hokage-sama...

Tsu: Naruto ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Le conseil...

naru: Tsss c'est marrant il me semble avoir déjà entendu ces mots... Toi et le teme vous dites la même chose...

Shika: Où est Sasuke Naruto ?

naru: Six pieds sous terre !...Nan allé je rigole... Chez lui je suppose...

Et doucement il s'avança jusqu'à Tsunade... Il prit appui sur le bureau de ses mains, se pencha vers elle et dans un souffle dit:

naru: Maintenant écoutez moi bien, je vais quitter ce village. Si quelqu'un se met en travers de mon chemin: Je le tue... Si vous essayez de me persuader de faire le contraire, je vous tue... Si quelqu'un prononce le nom du teme, je le tue... Si vous parler sans ma permission à moi ou un de mes hommes, je vous tue. Vu ? Je n'ai que faire d'un Village de traître. Gaara ?

gaa: Hn ?

naru: Quand rentres-tu à Suna ?

gaa: Dans deux semaines je pense...

naru: Et ?

gaa: Très bien... Je vais pas te laisser...

naru: Bien. Tu sais ou me contacter. Ne te compte pas dans ce que je viens de dire.

gaa: Hn.

naru: TEN'SHI !

Et soudain dans la pièce apparut quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées...

tous: Hai !

naru: On y vas...

Kiba: Naruto ! Et les gamins ?

naru: Ce n'est plus mon problème.

Et il disparût... Trois des autres membres suivirent... Une seule restait... La personne retira sa capuche...

Asai: Vous venez de vous faire un ennemi... Le village est un mort en sursis... Débrouillez vous pour arranger les choses car sinon, dès que le chef n'aura plus besoin de vous, il rasera tout.

Et alors qu'il remettait en place son capuchon et se tournait vers la fenêtre, Tsunade prit la parole...

tsu: Asai !

asai: Hn ?

tsu: Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme ricana et tout en sautant dans les ombres naissantes de la nuit, il murmura un nom... Malgré la faible intensité du son, il retentit dans les esprits comme si Asai le leur avait hurler..._ Uchiwa..._

o0°0o Ns / SN o0°0o

_**Au loin dans la forêt...**_

Naruto s'était pour finir arrêter de courir... Il aurai dû pleurer, mais il ne pouvais plus... Il n'avait plus de larmes, plus de coeur, les derniers bouts restant avaient été réduits en cendre par la trahison de celui qu'il pensait aimer... Cette fois, c'était finis. Il ne reviendrait plus. Il ne voulais plus les voir. Plus jamais...

Ce soir là, Naruto mourut, définitivement...

_**Quartiers Uchiwa...**_

Il ne pouvait pas... Non..Il ne pouvait pas lui courir après lui expliquer...Il ne pouvais plus l'approcher... Il lui faisait trop de mal. Il était un monstre.. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à présent est de protéger ses arrières dans l'ombre. Non malgré l'envie qui le dévorait, il ne voulais plus allé vers lui. Se raccroché égoïstement à lui, et ne pas prendre en compte sa souffrance. Il avait crut pouvoir l'aimer assez pour corriger sa part de ténèbres, mais il n'avait pas put... La seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était blesser... Il devait l'oublier... L'oublier et accomplir sa vengeance... Il ne devait pas continuer sur cette voie. Pas tant que qu'il détruirait les autres... Pas tant que les ténèbres seraient capables de cacher le soleil...

Soudain, un vacarme infernal se fit entendre à l'entrée... Puis une, non deux, non en fait, plusieurs voix...

...: SASUUUUUKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

...: Tsunade-sama.. Calmez vous ! je vous en prie...

...: Je vais le tuer lentement.. très lentement...

...: Gaara éè'' ! Mort on ne pourra plus l'interroger...

...: Lee je m'en fiche de ça ! De toute façon je vais le faire souffrir !

...: Galèère... Bon il est où ?

Et soudain les personnes présentes entrèrent dans le salon... Sasuke était là... Assis sur le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière, les bras sur le dossier respirant tellement doucement qu'on aurait pu le croire mort... L'éclat de la lune venait se refléter sur sa peau translucide donnant au tableau un note de magie... Son visage était figé dans une expression d'infinie tristesse... Et lorsque Tsunade alluma la lumière... Tout le monde pu la voire... Cette petite goutte innocente... Cette unique larme qui roula le long de sa joue et qui alla mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres serrées l'un contre l'autre si fort, qu'elles étaient devenues blanches... Il ne dit rien... Il se contenta de relevé la tête et de fixé d'un air absent les ninja qui se tenaient devant lui... Mais son expression à ce moment là donna la nausée à ses amis... Un mélange de sentiments s'y retrouvait...

La solitude, le froid, l'amertume, la douleur, l'errance, le noir, la tristesse, l'incompréhension...

Un tumulte de sentiments plus déchirants les uns que les autres.

Une douleur lancinante.

Un sourire moqueur, un de ceux qui vous glace le sang...

Celui d'un démon ayant arraché les ailes de l'ange venu le sauver...

Ainsi commença la descente dans la folie de L'ange et du démon...

L'ange tuerait pour retrouver les ailes que le démon lui avait arrachées et le démon priera pour que l'ange réussisse...

Un paradoxe de la lumière et des ombres, du bien et du mal, du noir et du blanc, de la vie et de la mort, de l'amour et de la haine...

Mais ne dit-on pas que l'on est ni tout blanc ni tout noir ? Ou encore que entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un seule pas ?

Mais quel est le prix à payé pour que le soleil et la lune puissent se rattrapé ?

saya: voilààààààà

sasu: voilà quoi ? t'es fière ?

naru: je...O.O je suis plus avec sasu-chaaan ?

saya: heuu...c'est a dire que...bah...non ''

sasu: hum...TU VAS NOUS REMETTRE IMMEDIATEMENT ENSEMBLE !!

naru: (yeux de chibi à tous les lecteurs ) je vous en supplieeeeee aidez-nous ! mettez plein de reviews pour que je soit de nouveau avec mon sasu-chan !!

saya: en mode présentatrice télé Et pour que sasuke souffre encore taper 1, pour que le couple se remette ensemble taper 2 et pour que naru chan se venge taper 3 ! Chers téléspectateurs il ne tient qu'a vous de sauver ce couple en perdition. Le numéro s'affiche en ce moment sur vos écrans ! Alors votez ! N'hésitez pas a laisser des messages d'encouragement !

sasu: qui perd patience.. ET POUR QUE L'AUTEUR SE LA FERME TAPER LA !

naru: tu crois que si elle meurt on nous en voudras?

sasu: hum...

hino: OUIIIII !! je vous interdit de toucher à ma sensei ! prend saya contre elle

sasunaru: tss même pas drôle !

hino: laisser lui pleeeeein de reviews si vous voulez la suite ! mouahahahahaah

saya: rahhh la la élève de mon coeur ! je suis fière de tes progrès en matière de sadisme !


	13. Chapter 12

Texte : Paradoxe

**_Chapitre 27:_**

Sasuke les regardait... Le visage vide de toute expression... Neutre...Froid...Impassible...

shika: Galèère...Sasuke tu veux pas nous expliquer la situation ?

tsu: Tu veux dire qu'il a intérêt à le faire !

shika: Heu.. oui...

Kiba: Bordel Sasuke tu lui a fais quoi cette foi ?

gaa: J'vais vous le faire parler moi !

lee: Gaara... Je t'ai déjà dit que Naruto-kun n'apprécierait sûrement pas que tu amoche Sasuke...

Et alors que Lee et Gaara continuaient à se disputer sur la mort probable de Sasuke, que Tsunade était en train de fulminer, que Shikamaru soupirait qu'il était fatigué, que Kiba tentait d'aller lui-même achever l'Uchiwa que Neiji le retenait et que Kakashi lisait son Icha Icha Paradise sous les reproches d'Iruka, personne n'avait remarqué la petite ombre qui se faufilait à travers eux... C'est seulement quand elle se planta devant Sasuke et que celui-ci releva la tête pour la fixer que tout les autres se figèrent...

Hatsu... Naruto et lui l'avaient complètement oublier dans leurs problèmes émotionnels... Et maintenant il se tenait devant son tuteur, la tête baissée, les poing serrer à s'en blanchir les phalanges et le corps secouer de tremblements...

hatsu: Sasuke-nii... S'il-te-plaît ...

Sasuke fixait l'enfant de la surprise mêlée à de l'incompréhension sur le visage...

hatsu: S'il-te-plaît... Ne nous laisse pas... Nous et Naruto-nii... Ne nous laisse pas... Pas encore...

Sasuke sembla réagir à cette simple phrase...

sasu: Je... Naruto a fait son choix... je ne peux rien faire...

hatsu: je veux pas... non... je veux pas ... s'il-te-plaît... je veux pas... pas ça ...

jin: Je croyais que c'était l'imbécile de Hyuuga le crétin qui croit que le destin régis tout ! Pas le traître ! tu t'es trompé de rôle là Sasuke-nii...

katsu: Vous avez fait pleurer Hatsu !

Jin: Quoi ? Hatsu...

L'enfant avait un bras sur les yeux et ne disait mot... Les épaules secouées de sanglots inavoués cette fois, il s'échappait de sa gorge quelques faibles gémissement... Tout... Il avait tout vu, tout entendu...

Et Sasuke sembla enfin se rendre compte... Non... Pas cette fois... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner... Il avait fait l'erreur une fois et cela avait été si douloureux pour eux deux que... Oh mon dieu... Maintenant qu'il y pensait... La dernière fois qu'il l'avait abandonné, Naruto était devenu chef d'une organisation criminelle... Il soupira... Le dobe allait devoir l'écouter cette fois...

_**Flash Back... (POV Hatsu...)**_

_-Que.. Asai...PUTAIN DE BORDEL QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ?_

/ Ah tiens ! Sasuke-nii est de retour! Faut que je lui demande s'il peut m'aider à mon entraînement au sabre aujourd'hui ! /

_-Bin... enfait je voulais cuisiner quelque chose au chef et ça a prit feu et..._

/ Ah... Sasuke-nii est en colère... /

_-Je...vais..te...TUERRRRRRRRRRR !!_

/ Qu'est ce que je disait... M'enfin... D'ailleurs faudra que je dise à Naruto-nii que Iruka sensei veut le voir pour les papiers de l'Académie ou un truc du genre j'sais plus trop... Bah pas grave... Bon je devrais d'ailleurs faire les devoirs qu'il nous a données... Tin ils peuvent pas s'arrêter de gueuler deux secondes ! Comment j'fais à me concentré moi ? Surtout que j'y comprend rien à ces truc de ninjutsu... Peut être que Onii-chan pourra m'aider ! Il est fort lui ! /

_-Oo... CHEFFFFF AU SECOUUUUUUUR !_

/ Bon je vais allé le voir ! Ah il est là ! /

_-Naruto-nii..._

/ Oups... Mais... il pleur ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et pourquoi il forme un rasengan !? Mais il veut le lançer sur Sasuke-nii ! Mais Arrêtez ! Il faut pas vous battre ! On est une famille ! Non ? Mais... /

_-Dégage..._

/ Arrêtez.. s'il-vous-plaît ! Ne vous battez pas ! /

_-Chef ? Oo_

/ Naruto-nii tu nous avais promis qu'on serait une famille ... /

_-Dégagez avant que je ne vous tue..._

/ Alors arrête !! /

_-Naru ? Mais t'es malade qu'est qui te prend ?_

/ Pourquoi vous vous battez toujours ? /

_-Finalement j'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion ..._

/ NON ! Pas ça ! je vous en supplie pas ça ! /

_-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

/ Toi rien... Naru-nii ne fais pas ça ! /

_-Et ça... C'est quoi ?_

/ Que...? /

_-Non.. tu ..tu n'aurais jamais du trouver ça .. Je..._

/ Trouver quoi ? /

_-BIIP... Mauvaise réponse..._

/ Ne vous faîtes pas souffrir encore ! Je sais tout Naru-nii.. J'ai entendu les autres en parler mais s'il-te-plaît... /

_-Non attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

/ Crois en les autres... /

_-Ah oui... Et qu'est ce que je crois ?_

/ Rien qu'une fois... Ai confiance... /

_-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de suivre ses ordres ! Je te le promet !_

/ Même si par le passé tu en a souffert... /

_-Tiens... C'est marrant mais tes paroles me semblent vides..._

/ Plus que de raison... /

_-Naru..._

/ Crois... /

_-Urusai... Je me casse... Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir... Tu y risquerait ta peau..._

/ En nous... /

_-Mais laisse moi parler bordel !_

/ En lui... /

_-Hn... La voix d'un traître m'insupporte !_

/ Même si c'est dure... /

_-KuSO !!_

/ Fais le au moins... /

_-Teme..._

_-Urusai ou je te tue !_

_-Tu l'as de nouveau trahit... Quand t'arrêteras tu de le blesser ?_

/ Pour nous... /

Hatsu s'était effondré en pleurs devant la porte du salon... Pourquoi... Pourquoi fallait-il que leur famille vole en éclat ? Il savait à quel point Naruto tenait à Sasuke... Il l'avait vu quand il leur en avait parlé... Et quand avec un sourire lointain mais tendre, il leur avait expliqué leurs promesse... La signification de l'anneau... Toute leur histoire... Pas une seule fois il ne lui en avait voulu... oui il avait souffert mais toujours à cause de sa propre faiblesse... Il leur avait dit que si un jour il devait arrivé quelque chose, il confierait le tout à Sasuke... Il avait confiance en lui ! Hatsu le savait ! Personne n'avait pu le remplacer ! Jamais... Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé assis là derrière cette porte close à évacuer son chagrin sous formes de rivières de larmes, dégoulinant le long de sa peau dorée... Echappées des deux océans d'or liquide de ses yeux en forme d'amandes... Mais... Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser les personnes qui l'avaient aimé et protéger se déchirer ! Il devait leur dire ! Alors il se faufila... Jusqu'à atteindre sa cible...

_( Fin Flash Back et POV Hatsu... )_

_**Au campement... **_

Naruto était dans un état effrayant... Ni en colère ni triste... Il n'était tout simplement.. Plus là... Si physiquement il était présent, moralement on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort... Retranché dans les noirceurs de son âme, Naruto s'était réfugier dans l'antre du démon... Il ne voulait plus les voir plus jamais! Il en avait marre... Ainsi lorsque Asai lui demanda ses ordres, ce fut Kyuubi qui sortit et qui organisa la suite... Le blond refusant catégoriquement de sortir même après de longues et intenses discussion avec le démon. Il refusait... S'enfermait dans son ressentiment, laissait sa haine le consumer et tuant tout reste de sentiments dans ce qui, un jour, avait été son coeur... Kyuubi était inquiet... Jamais il n'avait vu le gamin dans un tel état... Mais le pire était à venir...

Alors que les membres de l'équipe s'occupait différemment, soudain Naruto repris le contrôle de son corps et parla...

naru: Je me casse...

asai: Hein ?

naru: Si quelqu'un me suit.. Je le tue...

Shin: Ou vas-tu ?

naru: Me défouler...

Personne ne put rien dire... Jamais il n'avaient vu le chef dans un tel état de nerf... Avant de partir il avaient sentit cette aura de noirceur et de mort autour de lui... Jamais il n'avait été aussi dangereux...

asai: Il faut prévenir Konoah...

shin: Tout de suite...

Hisoka: Si jamais ils le croisent...

Hikaru: Je n'ose même pas imaginé l'ampleur du carnage...

_**A Konoah...**_

Tsunade était retournée dans son bureau accompagnée des sensei... Elle était furieuse contre Sasuke, furieuse contre elle-même... Pourquoi chaque fois que les deux imbéciles étaient impliqués dans une quelconque histoire cela finissait mal ? Rahhh c'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Et surtout le meilleur moyen pour lui donner une migraine mémorable... Soudain un nuage de fumée suivit d'un " pouf " sonore emplit la pièce...

_**Un quart d'heure plus tard...**_

T'in c'était pas possible ça ! On pouvait pas le laisser deux minutes tranquille? Il était en plein élaboration d'un plan avec les autres... Ouais enfin... Les autres l'avaient forcés à les suivre et inventaient chacun leur tour un plan plus débile que le précédent afin de les réconciliés lui et son blond... Mais non... A peine une heure après l'engueulade mémorable qu'il s'était pris de la part de Tsunade et des autres parce qu'il avait laissé Naruto de barrer sans rien dire, que les anbu venaient les chercher pour une convocation urgente... Rahhhh c'qu'ils sont chiants quand ils veulent...

shika: Galèèère on vient à peine d'y allé ! Ca m'fatigue de faire tout ce chemin !

ino: Rohh bah c'est comme ça alors maintenant tu te bouge !

sasu: Fais chier

neiji: Hn...

lee: Allez cher amis ! Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec vous et brûle d'une flamme ardente dans vos coeurs emplis de joie et du feu de la passion ! ( hInO 3 )

gaa: Hn...

Kiba: Ouais... (toujours en train de réfléchir à un plan stupide...) Ou alors on pourrait dire à Naruto que si il fait pas la paix avec Sasuke, on brûle Ichiraku...

tous: --.-- ''

neiji: Le seul qui risque de brûler vif ici, c'est toi...

kiba: Bah... Pourquoi ? C'est un bon plan !

tous: --.--''

sasu: Bon on y va là ou vous avez prévu de prendre racine ?

kiba: Toujours aussi aimable...

sasu: T'as dit quoi ?

Kiba: Oo... non rien rien !

sasu: Hn.

_**Dans le bureau de Tsunade ...**_

Quand les ninja arrivèrent, ils furent surpris d'y voir non seulement Jirayia, Kakashi, Iruka et Ibiki... Mais aussi les quatre membres du Ten'shi Abikyoukan... La Godaime avait l'air grave et semblait préoccupée...

Tsu: Ecoutez... L'heure est grave...

sasu: Naruto ?

Tsu: Hn. Ses équipiers sont venus nous prévenir qu'il était partit...

tous: QUOIIIIII ??

sasu: C'est quoi ce bordel ? Putain ce con c'est tiré alors que je venais de me décider à m'excuse ?! Moi un Uchiwa ?? ...

sasu: Je vais le tuer...

asai: T'as déjà fait assez de conneries comme ça !

shin: ASAI !

asai: Désolé...

Hisoka: De toute façon on n'est pas capable de l'arrêter... Seul lui le pourrait...

Hikaru: Et encore...

Tsu: Ca me fatigue...

shika: Tiens moi aussi !

sasu: Bref ! Expliquez...

Asai résuma la situation...

asai: Dans cet état là... Il est dangereux... Pas seulement pour les autres... Mais aussi pour lui... Il ne fait plus attention à ce qui l'entoure, et même si il y Kyuubi pour le soigné au cas échéant, il ne prend plus en compte sa propre vie... Il... Il..

Shin: Il joue avec...

sasu: Et il est ou la ?

shin: Nous n'en avons aucune idée... Mais il va falloir attendre qu'il revienne...

sasu: Te fous pas d'moi ! attendre qu'il revienne ? Mort peut-être ?

asai: On a jamais dit qu'il y avait des risques qu'il meurt... Mais il perd toute notion de vie ou de mort... En gros...

Hisoka: Il attaque tout et n'importe quoi...

Hikaru: Ennemis...

Shin: Ou amis...

sasu: PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! CE CON QUAND IL RENTRE JE LE TUE !

shin: Sasuke...

sasu: QUOI ?

shin: Sais-tu pourquoi il a réagit aussi violemment ?

sasu: Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

shin: Asai... tu ne lui a rien dit évidemment...

asai: C'était pas à moi de le lui dire !

Shin: Bon.. Vu les circonstances...

Tsu: De quoi vous parlez ?

Hisoka: Du secret de Naruto...

sasu: De quoi vous parlez ?

Shin: Ca concerne Takken et une partie de la vie de Naruto qu'il ne vous a pas raconté... Asai... Tu veux bien ?

Asai: Ouais... Bon... Alors il faut savoir que après Takken, je suis le premier à être entré dans le groupe.. De duo on est passé au trio... Tout les trois on était très proches... On a vécu des expériences similaires et de là on a créer certains liens... Enfin bref... Puis les autres sont arrivé et le Ten'shi est né... C'était une époque formidable... Naruto devait être encore à peu près celui que vous connaissiez... Jusqu'à ce que L'Akatsuki nous rattrape... Nous et... Naruto... On a engagé un combat titanesque... Il était cinque... Deux sont mort ce jour là... Mais les trois autres... Après s'être occupé de nous, il s'en sont tous prit au Chef... Et l'on emmené... Je crois que on a passé plus d'une semaine dans un état semi-comateux... Takken était le plus à plaindre... Il s'était servi de son corps pour le protéger...Jusqu'au bout... Enfin il nous a fallut un mois pour nous rétablir et partir à la recherche de Naruto...

A ces mots tout le monde avait horriblement palis...

asai: C'est seulement après une semaine de recherches qu'on l'a retrouvé... Dans un des repères de l'organisation.. C'était...

Soudain tout le monde se figea... Asai était devenu blanc, avait viré au vert et maintenant pleurait... Il pleurait sans retenue aucune.. Laissant libre cours à l'expression de son horreur devant les souvenirs qui défilaient devant ses yeux, lui faisant revivre ses instants d'angoisse intense et de peur viscérale... Il semblait immergé dans ce qu'il avait vécu et seul quand Shin vint lui prendre la main sembla revenir à la réalité... Mais cette expression était toujours ancrée sur ses traits... Il reprit son récit d'une voix brisée... dans un souffle il recommença à parlé d'une voix méconnaissable...Grave, triste...apeurée..faible..

asai: C'était...horrible... Ils ...Ils l'avaient torturés... jour... et nuit.. Lui avaient subir... Milles et une humiliations... jouaient avec lui... On ...On a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé...Mais ce jour là... Il a changé...

Shin: Il a mis environs deux mois à se remettre quelque chose clochait... Ses yeux... Sa démarche... Tout était différent... C'est la qu'on a appris sa fusion avec le démon...

asai: Apparemment pour se protéger, lui et Kyuubi auraient fait un pact... Enfin ce n'est pas le problème... C'est après ça que tout c'est précipité et qu'un bordel pas possible est arrivé...

Shin: Hn... Takken et lui se disputaient sans cesse... Ca allait même jusqu'au règlement de compte à force de coup de poings...

asai: Ouais c'était la merde au sein du groupe... Mais un matin... Après une dispute violente... Takken lui a transpercé de corps avec son épée... Et il lui a juste dis " Pardon..." ...

Shin: Plus tard, on a trouvé un rouleau de mission qui donnait l'ordre à Takken d'entrer en contact avec naruto de créer des liens et de s'en servir par la suite pour avoir des infos sur le Jinchuuriki...

asai: Ce connard était un ninja de Kiri en mission d'infiltration auprès de Naruto depuis le début...

Tout le monde était resté figé... Et Sasuke prit enfin conscience de l'ampleur du problème... Il était dans une merde noir...

sasu: Quand il rentre... Je le tue de mes mains !

xXO0OXx

Un mois... Cela faisait un mois que Naruto était partis... Et le nombre de ninja du Bingo-book avait étrangement baissé... Selon les autres villages cachés, il recevaient les têtes des ninja anonymement et sans la moindre demande concernant les primes... Sasuke quant à lui, était dans un tel état de nerfs que personne n'osait plus l'approcher... Sans parler que Jin avait décider de lui pourrir l'existence jusqu'au retour de Naruto... Lui lançant à chaque fois ces erreurs à la face et se moquant à tout vas... Le morveux savait pertinemment que si Sasuke s'énervait contre lui, le blond lui en voudrait... Et donc il était dans un impasse... Quand aux deux autres morveux, ils avaient finis par rejoindre Jin dans un jeu qui s'appelait « Combien de tiques peut-il avoir...» Les règles étant de découvrir jusqu'à quel nombre de tiques nerveux étaient capable de faire apparaître les gamins sur le visage du ténébreux... Sans parler que l'Hokage prenait un plaisir malsain à lui faire faire les missions de rang D les plus barbantes possibles... Ainsi le Brun avait rencontré cinque fois Tora le chat ( chat qu'il avait voulu tuer la 2ème fois ...), avait désherber au moins une dizaine de jardin ( lesquels avaient faillit y passé à coup de Katon...), et avait remonter tout la rivière pour y ramasser les déchets...( cette fois là c'est la Godaime qui avait faillit y passé...)... Enfin bref... Depuis Sasuke ne rêvait plus que d'une chose... La vengeance ! Le blond allait le lui payer ! Nan mais cet abrutit il était obligé de se faire la malle et comme si sa suffisait pas de tuer la moitié du Bingo-book... Non... En ce moment Sasuke était aussi dangereux, si ce n'est plus, que Naruto dans ces mauvais jours...

_**Sur le chemin du retour...**_

/ Gamin...? /

° Mn ? °

/ Rappelle moi pourquoi on rentre ? /

° Parce que les ramens me manquent et que on n'a plus personne à tuer...°

/ Menteur! Avoue ! /

° De quoi ? °

/ Que le cul du crétin brun te manques !! /

° humpftfts De...DE QUOI ?? °

/ Gamin... Quand avoueras-tu que tu peux pas vivre sans ? /

° Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je me passe très bien de Sasuke ! °

/ Sasuke hein... ? /

° Quoi encore ? °

/ Qui a parler de Sasuke ici ? Moi je pensait au ramens ... ku ku ku .../

°O/O Mais ! Abrutit d'clebs tu m'as de nouveau piégé ! °

/ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles... tss te fous pas de moi gamin ! /

° Mn... Mais tu comprend pas ! °

/ Abrutit de bipède ! C'est toi le crétin qui capte pas ! Ce gars t'aime ! Enfin... Même si en brochette je suis certain qu'il serait meilleur.../

° KYUUU ! èé °

/ Rohhh bah ca va ! Même plus droit d'rêver ! /

° Tsss et c'est moi l'estomac sur pattes...°

/ BREF ! Tu vas faire quoi ? /

° Rien... Je ne veux plus le voir...°

/ Si tu fais ça , je sors ! /

° On peut savoir pourquoi tu te sens obligé de régler mes problèmes de coeur ? sans parler de ma vie sexuelle...--.--'' °

/ Parce que depuis que t'es énervé contre le crétin brun c'est toi qui te tape tous les carnages ! Pas une seule fois tu m'as laisser y allé ! /

° Ouais... Bah c'est pas d'ma faute si il faut que je trouve un exécutoire ! °

/ Ouais bah justement tu vas me faire le plaisir de te réconcilier avec l'abrutit prétentieux pour que je puisse tuer en paix ! /

° Rahhh c'que t'est chiant quand tu t'y mets ! °

/ Occupe toi de tes fesses! /

° Bah c'est pas moi qui ai lançé le sujet j'te signal ...°

/ Ouais bah concentre toi on arrive ! /

° Mn..°

Au loin se profilait le village... Shin et Asai allaient le tuer... Et en y réfléchissant bien sûrement que Tsunade aussi... Bah il avait qu'a prendre son air froid et meurtrier hérité du roi des démons en personne, et on ne viendrai pas lui chercher des noises...

/T'insinue quoi là ? Que je fais peur à voir ? J'te signal que on trouvait mon sourire ravageur et très mignon au royaume démoniaque ! /

° Ca...tu vois... Ca fait peur... °

/ Saleté de gamin ingrat et stupide ! /

_**Au village...**_

Tsunade était en train d'assister à un entraînement entre la génération de Naruto et leurs sensei quand soudain, parce que évidemment le calme à Konoah ça n'existait pas pour son plus grand désespoir..., trois mini tornade déboulèrent en plein milieu du terrain... Provoquant une des scènes des plus hilarante d'après la Godaime... Lee qui courait en vitesse supérieur avait dû brusquement s'arrêter pour ne pas shooter un des enfants et Neiji lui fonça directement dedans, les projetant tout les deux dans une flaque de boue... Kiba avait fait un superbe vole plané lorsque Akamaru sur qui il était, avait planté les freins, allant s'écraser sur Shikamaru et Ino... Finalement Sasuke dû ravaler un Katon ce qui entraîna une toux affreuse et qui lui fît recraché de la fumée noire... Quand au sensei, Gai voulu s'arrêter mais glissa dan LA flaque de boue et se retrouva allongé sur kakashi... Kurenai regardait ses compagnons la bouche grand ouverte et Asuma tentait vainement de relevé Shikamaru qui pestait contre le monde entier...

Jin: Yo les vieux... Le traître...

Hatsu: On n'a une nouvelle !

Katsu: Il est sur la route !

ino: hein ? Qui ça ?

Jin: Tin l'est pas blonde pour rien celle-la... --.--''

ino: HEYYYY ! èé

hatsu: BREF ! Naru-nii va arriver !

Mais personne ne put rien dire Sasuke venait de s'étouffer royalement... Restes de Katon...Puis d'une voix qui se voulait furieuse mais qui sortit quelques peu... croassante... Sasuke s'écria:

sasu: QUOI ?? LE DOBE EST RENTRE ??

Et ni une ni deux, le brun se dirigea d'un pas furax vers l'entrée du Village de la Feuille...

shika: Galèèère...

kiba: Ca va barder...

kaka: Je veux assister au spectacle ! Bon les jeunes on se retrouve là-bas !

tous: --.--''

_**Grande Porte de Konoah...**_

°Kyaaa fais chier ! A peine j'arrive que le Teme se ramène pour les excuses! °

/ PAaaaaarfait ! /

° Humpf...°

Naruto regardait Sasuke s'approcher... La tête baissée, les poings serrés... Puis soudain il vit ses amis derrière son brun... Alors son expression se figea... Ses traits se durcirent... Un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres et un ricanement filtra... Et alors que Naruto attendait patiemment que Sasuke dise quelque chose, il se retrouva soudain encastré dans un des murs d'enceinte...

sasu: Espèce de crétin ! La prochaine fois que tu pars comme ça je te tue !

naru: TEMEEEEE CA FAIS MAL !

sasu: J'espère bien Dobe !

Et il se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre... Les coups partaient à une vitesse fulgurante... Mais aucun n'étaient vraiment sérieux... Il faut dire que Sasuke était hypnotisé pas le corps en mouvement de son blond et Naruto lui déconcentré par les hurlements furieux de Kyuubi... Mais alors que Naruto venait de se recevoir une magnifique droite de la part de son brun, ledit brun le rattrapa dans sa chute et cette fois pris violemment possession de ses lèvres... Naruto se laissa vite submerger pas les sensations et en moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur bulle... Enfin jusqu'à ce que Naruto envoie un magistral uppercut à Sasuke avant de s'essuyer les lèvres et de l'apostropher...

naru: Teme je retourne à la maison ! Je t'attend là-bas pour régler les comptes!

sasu: Hn

Et Naruto disparut... Sasuke essuya le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres et se releva pour faire face à un groupe de ninja hilare devant le spectacle auquel ils avaient assisté...

kiba: Y'a des constantes dans la vie...

shika: Vous êtes vraiment galèère tout les deux !

kaka: Je parie qu'on les revoit pas avant deux jours !

Jir: Moi je paries sur une semaine les connaissant !

tsu: Et moi je parie que vous allé faire connaissance du sol dans 3...2...1...

BAOUUMMM

neiji: éè'' Note à moi-même: Ne jamais rester trop près de Tsunade si Jiraya-sama et Kakashi-sensei sont dans le périmètre...

_**Chez Sasuke...**_

Alors que Sasuke venait a peine d'arrivé, Naruto se jeta littéralement sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche... Leur baiser se prolongea jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aient plus d'air... Alors ils se séparèrent mais Sasuke garda son blond dans les bras, les resserrant autour de corps a l'apparence si fragile, avec une infinie douceur... Puis Naruto releva la tête posa son front contre celui de son amour et plongea ses magnifiques orbes bleu océan dans celle d'ébène qui lui faisaient face... Sasuke se noya immédiatement dans un océan turquoise de douceur chaleureuse... Y puisant tout ce qui lui avait tellement manqué... Son ange était revenus... Pour lui... Naruto quand à lui sombra doucement dans la mer d'encre nuit qu'était les yeux de son homme. Ce noir si profond et intense le transperçais de toutes parts lui insufflant ce qui manquant à son âme pour vivre... Les essences se mélangeaient, entamaient une danse sensuelle pour finir par fusionner... Leur langues se mêlant, se caressant, se savourant parmi.. Leurs mains doucement entamèrent de lents mouvements, passant par là, effleurant par ici... Tout leurs corps vibraient au rythme de cette acte si sensuel, entraînent leurs coeurs et leurs âmes, enflammant tout sur son passage, laissant leurs sentiments s'exprimer et la passion les consumer entièrement... Alors doucement Sasuke glissa une de ses main sous le T-shirt de son amant et sa jambe alla se caler entre celles de Naruto le faisant gémir contre sa bouche... Et ...

...: SASUUUUKE !! NARUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

...Et à ce moment là, Kiba risqua sa vie...--.--''

sasu: PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'EST PAS VRAI! MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!

naru: Qui... Qui a osé ?

kiba: GROUILLEZ VOUS ! ON VA A ICHIRAKU POUR LE RETOUR DE NARUTO !

naru: O.O...OUAIIIIIIS !

sasu: Je vais les tuer ... TT.TT

Alors que Sasuke se faisait traîner pas son ange en direction de son restaurant préféré, les autres eux les y attendaient...

_**Une heure plus tard...**_

( POV SASUKE)

J' y crois pas ! Cet enfoiré de pervers fait du rentre dedans à mon Naru-chan même après mes nombreux regard meurtriers ! Et mon ange qui n'a absolument pas cerné la situation continue d'être gentil avec lui ! Ce putain de vicelar ! Ce Sora ! Un moine du temple du feu ou une connerie comme ça ! En attendant le mec s'il continue il va finir six pieds sous terre et eunuque ( hum... ça veut dire que le gars est castré...) en prime! Nan mais d'où il se permet d'être aussi proche de MON naru-chan ? Putain ce con je vais le buter s'il ose encore le frôler une seul fois par "mégarde" mon cul oui ! Gaaaaa sa m'énerve ! S'il continue de le draguer comme ça je vais pas résister longtemps à mes envies de meurtres... Bah ouais j'ai pas fais mon ..."stage"... chez le vieux serpent pédophile pour rien quand même... Enfin... Quel est le meilleur moyen pour faire disparaître le cor... BORDEL DE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE DE PERVERS ! Je rêve ou il vient de lui poser la main sur la cuisse ?! Je vais le tuer ! Mais... que... IL LUI A CHUCHOTER UN TRUC A L'OREILLE ! ... Il est mort.

( FIN POV SASUKE )

Depuis le début de la soirée, tout le monde avait remarqué le comportement plus que provoquant de Sora envers Naruto et l'attitude plus que dangereuse de Sasuke... Tout ça allait mal finir... Mais alors quand ils virent le Brun se lever et s'avancer tout sharingans sortit vers Sora, ils pensèrent à l'excuse qu'il faudrait trouvé pour expliquer au Prêtres la mort d'un de leurs disciples... Mais soudain Naruto ( informé de la situation pas Kyuubi qui en passant se marrait bien ...) se leva lança un regard d'avertissement à son Brun, et dis qu'il voulait rentré...

sasu: Je te suis commence a y allé !

naru: Hn... sasuke...

sasu: Je sais ! Mais j'arrive deux minutes !

Naruto lui lança un dernier regard enflammé et sortit... Tout les autres restèrent inquiets de la situation plus que précaire dans laquelle s'était fourré le jeune moine...

sasu: Toi... Approche toi encore une fois de lui, je te tue ! Toi misérable prêtre je te jure que je t'enferme dans un monde de douleur et de torture.. Puis je te casserai les os un à un pour finir par t'arraché la peau, te crever les yeux et pour finir en beauté je te castre ! Ton cadavre iras ensuite orné l'entrée du domaine Uchiwa jusqu'à ce qu'il se décompose ! C'est clair ?

sora: Tsss on verra bien qui Naruto préfère !

sasu: Y'a pas de préférences ! La seule chose dont tu doit te souvenir c'est que j'te bute avant même que tu pose ton regard de vicieux sur lui !

Sur ce, tel un Uchiwa en puissance, Sasuke se retira avec une dignité et une classe sans noms... Sora l'observa partir et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres..._ La guerre ne fait que commencer...Uchiwa Sasuke..._

3 Sasu chan - Naru-chan 3

Sasuke rattrapa Naruto un peu plus loin dans la rue. Le blond était adossé à un poteau et semblait réfléchir... La lune se reflétant sur sa peau et ses cheveux... Le tout lui donnant l'air irréel, comme si au moindre contact, au moindre bruit, cette image féerique allait disparaître pour rejoindre le pays des songes... Sasuke s'était figé devant ce tableau... Osant à peine respirer, pour ne pas interrompre son blond dans ce qui semblait être une intense réflexion... Puis soudain, ressentant la présence de son amant, le Blond tourna la tête et offrit un doux sourire à son brun... Sasuke sortit les mains de ses poches et s'avança lentement vers lui. Une fois à ces côtés il prit une des ses main fines, le tirant doucement à lui afin d'apposer délicatement ses lèvres contre la bouche rosée et satinée que lui tendait déjà, dans un sourire amoureux, le jeune jinchuuriki. Le chemin du retour se fît dans le calme et dans le silence. Mais pas un de ces silences qui vous mettent mal à l'aise. Non ce silence là était différent... Emplis de sérénité et de sentiments, c'était une ambiance qui vous calmait et qui vous entourait le coeur de son halo de chaleur réconfortante... Comme si ce silence vous prenait tendrement dans ces bras pour vous dire qu'il était là, chassant de nos âmes la solitude et les ténèbres qui s'y étaient installées... Un rayon de lumière pour vous éclairez, une petite flamme qui vous maintient en vie lors des épreuves...

Naruto se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place... Auprès de Sasuke, dans ce village... Mais il le savait... Oui... Il savait que dans peu de temps il devrait prendre une décision difficile... Pour lui, pour eux... Mais il voulait profiter de ces moment que la vie lui offrait... Se faire des souvenirs et pouvoir, pour une fois dans sa vie, apprécier les événements, les personnes, tout... Tout enregistré comme pour gravé en lui le moindre détail, le moindre son... Tout... Tout était important... Car lorsque l'on est un démon, vivre n'était qu'une question de temps... De temps avant qu'ils ne viennent... Naruto revint sur terre au moment ou il sentit la la main de Sasuke se retirer... Ils avaient atteint le domaine Uchiwa... Mais alors que le Brun allait ouvrir, la porte lui explosa littéralement au visage...

...: CHEEEEEFFFFF TU ES RENTRÉ !! JE SUIS TELLEMENT CONTENT !!

naru: Asai... Oui je suis rentré, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, mais maintenant laisse moi respirer avant que j'étouffe...

shin: Asai ! tiens toi tranquille ! Rohhh c'est pas vrai ! quel bande de gamins ! Je suis content de te voir Kitsune ! Oh et Sasuke-san est là aussi! bonjour !

Hisoka: Tss... Le chef aurait suffit...

Hikaru: Qu'est-ce que tu dis Ka-chan ?

Hisoka: Nan rien Hi-chan !

naru: Bon on peut rentré là moi je suis naze ! Tu viens Sas... Sasuke ? Ca va ?

Sasu: Dites... VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE LA ?? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ CHEZ MOI ??

Shin: ah et bien nous avions fait un double des clefs avant de partir et...

sasu: VOUS AVEZ FAIT _**QUOI ? **_NAN MAIS VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU LA ??

naru: ( grooos soupire...)...

asai: On est chez le chef !

sasu: CHEZ...LE CHEF ? PUTAIN DE BORDEL JE SUIS DEJA PAS D'HUMEUR JOUASSE MAIS ALORS LA ! DEGAGEZ AVANT QUE JE VOUS LATTE LA GUEULE JUSQU'A CE QUE VOUS SOYEZ INCAPABLE DE VOUS RECONNAITRE DANS UN MIROIR !!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sasuke vira en beauté et à coup de Chidori Nagashi et de regard sharinganien les quatre gêneurs de sa maison... Sous l'oeillade moqueuse de son compagnon...

naru: Hum... Je vois que t'est pas d'humeur je vais peut être allé me coucher alors...

sasu: Nan reste... C'est juste que entre Kiba qui nous interromps, L'autre vicieux qui te colle et ceux là qui s'incrustent, mon associabilité et mon impatience on prit le dessus... Sérieux on pourrait pas nous foutre la paix dix minutes dans ce putain de village ?

naru: Hn...

Et il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun qui lui s'était affalé sur le canapé, les mains sur les tempes cherchant à apaiser le début de migraine qu'il sentait poindre... Lorsqu'il sentit le poids de son amant sur lui. il releva ses paupières pour révéler deux orbes noires comme la nuit, en accrochant deux autres du bleu le plus pure...

naru: Pourquoi tu était si en colère contre Sora ?

sasu: J'était pas en colère...

naru: Ah nooooon et les sharingan c'était peut être pour le séduire ?

sasu: Humpf... Oublie...

naru: Pas question ! Je veux savoir !

sasu: Tss Usuratonkatchi utilise ta bouche à autre chose!

Et allors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à embrasser langoureusement son amour, celui-ci écarta vivement la tête...

sasu: Qu'est qui te prend ?

naru: Temeeee ! Oublie pas que toi et moi on a des comptes à régler !

sasu: Tss et je suppose que tant que j'aurais pas parlé il est même plus question que je te touches c'est ça ?

naru: Tu suppose bien Teme...

sasu: La ferme Dobe! Bon...

Et Sasuke raconta...Tout... Il lui avoua tout, l'ordre de mission, son refus, l'embarras du conseil face à la fureur de la Godaime, l'indignation de leurs amis, et enfin le fait que Asai avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Takken... Naruto resta pensif quelques instants, comme absent de la réalité... Puis soudain un sourire triste apparut sur son visage.

naru: Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça... Mais... J'ai... eu peur...

sasu: Peur ?

naru: Que ça recommence...

Et une larme s'écrasa dans le cou de Sasuke, où, le blond avait enfouis son visage, honteux de se laisser allé encore une fois... Le brun leva alors une main, et doucement, il alla caresser la chevelure dorée de son amant lui murmurant de tendres paroles, le réconfortant de son mieux... Deux heures plus tard, le blond avait tarit ses larmes et s'était endormis dans la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son amour. Ce dernier, attendrit, le souleva et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Il le coucha et s'allongea à ses côtés... Le lendemain matin, le soleil trouva endormis, blottis l'un contre l'autre, un ange et son démon, les mains enlacées témoignant de ce lien si unique qui les unissaient l'un à l'autres...

Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient levés tard, épuisés par les derniers événements... Alors qu'il mangeaient tranquillement dans la cuisine de l'Uchiwa, quelqu'un frappa à la porte...

sasu: Y'a vraiment des fois où je me demande pourquoi je suis revenus dans ce village...

naru: Hn..? Parce que tu m'aimes...

sasu: Tss...

naru: Moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'est même la raison pour laquelle le village n'a pas encore brûlé...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, et regarda d'un air moqueur son blond...

sasu: T'en es incapable...

Dit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas lent et chaloupé en direction de la porte d'entrée où se faisaient entendre des coups de plus en plus insistants...

...: Putain mais y foutent quoi ?

...: Calme toi Kiba !

Sur-ce un Sasuke passablement exaspérer par l'habitude prise par ses amis de venir le déranger à toute heure de la journée, ouvrit violemment la porte pour faire face au visages incrédules des quatre personnes en face de lui...

sasu: Quoi ?

Kiba: Heu... et bien... c'est à dire que...

sasu: C'est Hinata qui déteint sur toi Inuzuka ?

naru: Nan c'est sûrement parce que de un t'est à moitié nu que de 2 t'as encore la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et que de 3 ton torse porte encore les marques de notre dernière...folie...

Le brun haussa à nouveau élégamment son sourcil et eut un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il se rappela les événements de la matinée et le charmant réveil auquel il avait eut droit...

_**( Flash Back et LEMON ****!!)**_

Sasuke avait doucement ouvert un oeil... La lumière du matin l'aveugla quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne tombe sur le blond encore endormis, la tête sur son épaule et une de ses jambes en travers des siennes... Le brun se leva en faisait attention de ne pas faire de bruit et se dirigea en mode "radar" à travers la pièce pour allé dans la salle de bain... Une fois dedans, il se déshabilla, enclencha la douche, la température au maximum et entra... Les yeux fermés, il laissait l'eau s'écouler sur son visage, laissant peu à peu son esprit vagabonder et se détendant complètement... Mais soudain, une paire de bras entoura sa taille fine, le faisant sursauté et se retourné d'un bond... Une rougeur gênante envahis son visage à la vue du blond complètement nu face à lui... Une vague de sensation se propageait déjà dans son corps puisqu'en se retournant, leurs deux verges étaient entré en contact... Le blond eut un sourire mutin et ses magnifiques yeux bleu s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de désire presque palpable... Sasuke déglutit... Il sentait monter en lui une vague de plaisir... Alors quand le blond se frotta à lui, l'eau aidant les deux corps en les rendant glissant, le brun ne put retenir un gémissement... Quant au blond lui, il arbora un air satisfait et augmenta la cadence de ses caresses, les joues rougies d'excitation... Peu à peu la pièce plongea dans une atmosphère lourde... La chaleur se mêlant à celle irradiée par les corps désireux de plus, leurs souffles se mélangeant à la vapeur, les corps glissant l'un contre l'autre aidée du liquide... leurs mains se baladant sur la peau de leur partenaires, effleurants les points érogènes, Leurs voix s'unifiaient pour ne former qu'une et gémir leur plaisir...

Alors le blond s'empara du savon, s'en enduit la main. C'est avec des mouvements plus que suggestifs,qu'il savonna, lava, caressa le corps de son brun. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, s'engouffrant dans le moindre replis du corps de marbre s'offrant à lui, s'appliquant à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible... Le brun lui, n'était plus qu'une masse d'érotisme, se mouvant contre le blond, tentant d'assouvir la pression qui s'amassait dans sa verge, perdant peu à peu la raison qui lui restait, lui faisant supplier son tortionnaire d'en finir avec ses petits jeux bien trop excitants... Mais Naruto ne le voyait pas comme ça, et bien que son érection lui faisait mal tellement voir le brun dans cet état de soumission totale l'excitait, il avait décider que jamais Sasuke n'oublierai à quel point il pouvais l'aimer... Alors doucement il fit remonter une des jambes de son amour autour de sa taille et alors que le brun gémissait en sentant la pression du sexe de Naruto sur le siens augmenté, le blond, lui, alla masser l'intimité de l'Uchiwa... Celui-ci eut un sursaut quand un des doigts du Jinchuuriki entra en lui mais ce dernier coupa court à toute protestations en l'embrassant sensuellement et alors que d'une main il le pénétrait toujours, de l'autre il s'occupait de leur deux sexes, les frottant l'un à l'autre dans un lent mouvement de va et viens... Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sous les sensation qui l'envahissaient pas vagues de plus en plus fortes et agréables... Instinctivement il ondula des hanches, incitant par là le blond à continuer...

Mais bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus, il en voulais plus... Alors dans un gémissement révélateur, il supplia le blond de le prendre... Si Naruto hésita au début, par crainte de lui faire mal, les déhanchements de plus en plus violents de l'Uchiwa sur sa verge, lui firent perdre définitivement le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait et dans un mouvement brusque, il pénétra le brun qui hurla de plaisir... Si le blond commença doucement, de lents mouvements, le brun lui en avait décidé autrement et s'empala brusquement sur le sexe gonflé de plaisir de son amant... Naruto perdit à ce moment là toutes abstinence et alors un combat charnel s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes... sasuke hurlait son plaisir, la tête jetée en arrière, les sharingans activés et les jambes entourant la taille du blond. L'Uzumaki quant à lui, sous l'excitation avait les yeux fendus en deux et d'une couleur améthyste, les griffes de ses mains allant écorcher le torse glabre de son amant, ses lèvres goûtant et léchant la gorge offerte de celui-ci... Tout deux n'étaient plus que érotisme, sensation, plaisir, chaleur... Leurs corps glissaient,tremblaient, leurs souffles étaient rauques, leurs gémissements faibles, leurs yeux embrumés par les sensations... Puis soudain les deux amants se redirent et dans un ultime cri, ils jouirent... Ensemble... Mais alors que Naruto de laissait tombé sur le sol de la douche, Sasuke, un sourire en coin se pencha sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille...

sasu: Ne crois pas que tu va t'en tirer à si bon compte... C'est mon tour maintenant... Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa, réveillant ainsi chez le blond la passion qui dormait en lui... Deux heures plus tard, ils se rendormaient dans le lit du brun épuisés mais heureux...

_**( Fin Flash Back et lemon)**_

Sasuke toujours souriant se retourna vers son blond qui était dans l'entrée, une serviette sur la tête et torse nu, avec un sourire narquois...

sasu: Ouais bin va mettre un t-shirt parce que niveau marque je suis pas le plus à plaindre...

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour voir de quoi il retournait... Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les quatre ninja rouges tomates, lorsqu'il entendit le cris de rage de son amant quand celui-ci avait découvert les innombrables suçons qui couvraient son torse et son cou...

sasu: Y'a pas plus claire comme message... Il est à moi !

naru: saaaaaaSSSSSUUUUUUUU**KKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE**

kaka: Dis moi Sasuke... Il est bon au lit ?

Sasuke ne put jamais répondre, Kakashi venait de s'écraser dans le mur d'enceinte du domaine Uchiwa, propulser avec force par un blond colérique qui apostrophait maintenant un brun impassible...

neiji: Bon à part ça, on était venu vous cherchez pour savoir si vous vouliez vous entraîner avec nous cette aprème ?

naru: Et tu vas me dire que Kakashi-sensei voulait participé peut-être ?

kiba: Non lui il nous a rejoints, sur le chemin pour une histoire d'inspiration pour un bouquin je crois !

Kakashi venait de mourir sous les regards meurtriers de l'Uchiwa et de l'Uzumaki qui tout deux se souvenaient de l'incident concernant le Icha Icha Paradise tome 18...

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêt sur le terrain d'entraînement... Un seul petit problème en vue... Sora... Le jeune homme sourit à leur arrivée et se précipita sur Naruto devant un Sasuke dégageant des ondes nocives et meurtrières rien qu'à l'inhalation...

sasu: Dégage le moine !

sora: Mais enfin Sasuke-san pourquoi êtes vous si agressif envers moi ?

sasu: Tu veux un dessin ?

sora: Je... je suis vraiment désolé..je... je voulais seulement me faire des amis..je

naru: T'inquiète Sora, il est comme ça avec tout le monde !

sasu: Seulement avec ceux qui empiète sur mon territoire...

naru: Teme soit un peu social pour une fois !

sasu: Je savais pas que social voulait dire que je devais te partager !

naru: T'in tu vas pas me taper une crise de jalousie pour un moine quand même ?

Sasuke fut prit d'un fou rire intérieur devant la tête de Sora et celle de l'Uzumaki qui apparemment, n'avait pas vraiment compris les intentions de Sora malgré les avertissement de son brun... Mais son rire intérieur fut stoppé net quand Sora embrassa sur la joue son blond en le remerciant un peu trop amicalement pour sa compréhension...

Un peu plus loin, un autre jeune homme bouillait devant la scène à laquelle il assistait...

asai: Ce gars... Je vais le buter, lui arraché la peau, le faire cuire, et ensuite le donné en pâture au démons, Je...

shin: En fait tu ressemble plus que tu ne veux l'avouer à Sasuke-san...

asai: Tss... C'est juste que pour moi, le chef est comme un frère! Alors s'il est heureux avec l'autre débile de brun, toute personne qui se met en travers du couple est un ennemi à éliminé. C'est tout.

shin: Mais oui... C'est cela...

Et Alors que sur le terrain, deux brun se disputaient avec acharnement les faveurs d'un certain blond, plus loin les choses semblaient s'activer quelque peu...

_**Pays de Kiri, Base du Rakuen no Akuma...**_

...: L'heure est venue... Est-tu prêt ?

...: Jamais ! Je vous l'ait dit ! Il est fort ! Beaucoup trop fort pour nous !

...: Tss avec ça tu n'aura aucun problèmes... Et s'il te faut plus d'informations demande à la medic-nin, elle les connaît bien...

...: Sensei... Pourquoi voulez vous tellement vous vengez de lui ?

...: Le démon ne vivent que pour tuer... Et les chasseurs mettent fin à ce carnage... Un jour j'ai rencontré un démon qui utilisait une technique bien plus sournoise... Il se liait d'amitié avec les cibles et ensuite les tuait une fois la confiance établie...

...: Etes-vous sûr... Pourtant les rapports...

...: Lin... Si tu ne veux pas le faire, alors part !

Lin: Je... non enfin c'est que...

...: Ecoute je ne dirige pas l'organisation pour rien... Alors quand je dis qu'il doit mourir, c'est qu'il mourra! C'est claire ?

Lin: Oui..

...: Bien maintenant vas t'entraîner ! Tu doit être prêt...

Lin: Hn...

_**Retour à Konoah...**_

/ Mouaahahahahaah c'est trop drôle ! /

° Kyuu tu veux pas la fermer deux seconde ? J'essaie de me concentré moi ! °

/ Nan mais regardez les ces deux abrutits ! Mais le moine n'a aucune chance ! Avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin, t'es pas prêt d'allé voir ailleurs ! /

° Rahhhhhh mais la ferme ! °

/ Oo... Je savais pas que t'étais prude.../

° Je suis... QUOI ?? °

/ Prude.. fleur-bleue.../

° ...°

/ Bah quoi... ça te dérange qu'on parle de sexe ? /

° Nan moi ce qui me dérange pour l'instant, c'est que tu parles tout court !!°

/ QUOIIIII ? COMMENT OSES TU T'ADRESSER AINSI AU PLUS GRAND DE TOUT LES DEmons.../

° Kyuu... Qu'est-ce qui se...passe...°

/ Gamin... t'as sentit...? /

° Ouais... C'est quoi ?°

/ Je sais pas... Mais c'est hostile.../

Naruto s'était subitement arrêter, figer dans une expression inquiétante, il ne bougeait plus, fixant un point invisible au loin... Quelque chose clochait...


	14. Chapter 13

Texte : Paradoxe

Chapitre 13:

Les deux bruns se battaient à coup de regards meurtriers pour sasuke et moqueurs pour Sora... Ce qui fait que Sasuke dans sa rage faillit rayer de la carte du Pays du Feu la moitié des terrains d'entraînements et que Sora lui, avait faillit tuer la moitié de ses adversaires à cause de sa non concentration...

Sasuke enrageait... Non seulement le dépravé de moine faisait tout pour le narguer mais c'est que en plus, il était fort... Et Naruto qui ne disait rien... Tiens... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait le dobe d'ailleurs... Pourquoi il restait planté là en plein milieu du terrain ? Mais... Ce con ! Il va se prendre l'attaque de Sai de plein fouet !

Mais alors que la chimère de Sai allait attaqué Naruto, celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas... Pour finir, c'est Neiji qui se jeta devant lui et dévia l'attaque... Sasuke arriva et lui hurla dessus...

sasu: Nan mais t'es malade dobe ? J'te signal qu'il t'attaquait pas pour rire ! Alors si t'es pas à la hauteur viens pas t'entraîner avec nous! Et maintenant concentre toi !!

neiji: Calme toi Sasuke ! Et toi Naruto tu peux nous exp...

Neiji s'interrompis en voyant Sora se jeter sur Naruto pour l'enlacer et pour finir se retourner vers eux, les foudroyants du regard...

sora: C'est à vous de vous calmer ! Naru n'était pas prêt et vous l'attaquez sans prévenir !

kiba: Nan mais j'hallucine ! Tu crois que l'ennemi va le prévenir de sa position, et de son attaque ? Tu veux pas non plus qu'il lui dise à quel heure ?

sasu: En attendant si tu le lâche pas dans les deux prochaines secondes, tu aura l'honneur de connaître l'heure exacte de ta mort! Je t'en fais la promesse !

Pendant ce temps, les membres de l'équipe du blond s'étaient rapprochés voulant savoir ce qu'il se passait... Quand Asai entendit la conversation, son sang ne fît qu'un tour... Il s'approcha, souleva Sora par son col et le projeta plus loin...

asai: Uchiwa occupe toi mieux de ton homme !

Puis il se tourna vers Hisoka avec un sourire sadique et d'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait,il s'adressa aux jumeaux...

asai: Et les jumeaux... Je viens de vous trouver un cobaye! Vous ne cherchiez pas un corps masculin pour tester vos nouvelles techniques d'interrogatoire ?

Mais alors que les deux jeunes allaient entraîner le moine à leurs suite, Shin parla d'une voix inquiète...

Shin: Naruto-kun ?

Mais Naruto ne parlait pas... Doucement un chakra rouge l'entoura... Sa tête se releva et il offrit ainsi son visage si fin au rayons du soleil faisant briller ses mèches d'or liquide qui dégoulinaient le long de son front pour allé se loger dans sa nuque, imprimant une grâce irréelle à ses mouvements...Puis avec une exquise lenteur, ses paupières s'entrouvrirent offrant au monde les plus belles pierres d'améthyste jamais vues... Brillant de mille feux, reflétant le ciel, absorbants la lumière comme pour l'y enfermer... Leurs pupilles les fendant en leurs centres, gouffre de ténèbres dans cet océan de lumière, les rendant sauvages...Hypnotiques... Irrésistibles...

Puis ses bras se soulevèrent... doucement... Il les leva à la verticale... Le silence envahis la plaine... Le vent changea de direction, tournoyants, emportant avec lui les feuilles y mélangeant les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers, tache de couleur dans cet myriade de vert émeraude... Paresseusement, il vint danser autour de la créature irréelle en laquelle s'était métamorphosé le blond... Son renflement se fît de plus en plus fort, tournant de plus en plus vite, atteignant une vitesse monstrueuse, jusqu'à l'apogée ou le vent souleva la terre, couchant les arbres à sa volonté, trimbalant à son gré chaque misérable feuille de ce pays qui en portait le nom... Il soumettait à ses envies la moindre créature tout en gardant cette douceur... Ephémère mais toujours là... Insaisissable et libre... On ne peut le stopper ni même le toucher... Mais il est une des plus grande puissance de la nature... Jouant de son pouvoir pour accéder à ses caprices... Mais soudain, tout se stoppa... Le vent disparût... Et alors une voix emplis la plaine... Puis deux...Puis trois.. Puis des milliers... Et Naruto de tenait à l'épicentre... Les yeux mi-clos, les bras levés comme dans l'attente d'un geste, l'air concentré... Les chuchotements se tarirent, laissant la place au silence, venu reprendre son droit et sa place... Alors le chakra rouge qui tourbillonnait autour du Jinchuuriki, retomba à ses pieds et dans des cercles concentriques, s'étala... Partant là ou son propriétaire ne pouvais le suivre... Explorant la moindre zone d'ombre, s'infiltrant dans le moindre recoin, s'étalant dans un périmètre de deux kilomètres... Esquivant habilement ceux qui étaient connus de naruto... Rapportant au blond la plus infime anomalie... Ecoutant les arbres, riant avec le vent, chantant avec l'eau... Puis tout revint et retrouva sa place dans le corps de L'ange et de son démon... Et ses yeux se fermèrent... Ecoutant, regardant, contemplant les images que son chakra lui ramenait... Alors ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps... Ses yeux au monde se refermèrent, le privant ainsi de leurs beauté et le noir l'envahis...

Il avait mal...

Shin avait vu le comportement étrange du chef... Jamais il ne s'était fait avoir par une attaque aussi faible... Quelque chose clochait... Alors il s'était avancé... Lui avait parlé... Et tout bascula...

Le silence...Le vent.. Le pouvoir...Effrayant...Magnifique...Incroyable...Fort...Hypnotique...

Mais la seul chose qu'il put faire était de regarder...Oui...Il regardait...

Jamais...jamais il n'avait assisté à un tel spectacle... C'était horriblement magnifiques... Terrorisé mais subjugué, Sasuke avait vu... Il avait vu son homme dans toute sa splendeur... Cette créature féline et incroyablement sensuel... cette créature de dieu ou du diable, il ne savait pas très bien... Puis il avait entendu.. cette voix... Puis toutes les autres... Ce doux chant... Ces chuchotements qui venait de l'âme même de chaque arbre... Chaque feuille...Chaque brin d'herbe... Ils lui avait parlé... Le chant cristallin de l'eau...Pendant un instant, il avait _vu_ l'âme du Village de la feuille... Et maintenant incapable de bouger, il regardait son amour tomber... Comme au ralentis il le regardait s'effondrer mollement sur le l'herbe verte... Sa tête rebondir et un petit gémissement lui échapper... Immobile... Il regardait...

Il avait eu envie de hurler... Cette technique il la connaissait... Trop bien même... Et il savait à quoi le blond s'exposait... Mais il ne pouvait esquisser le plus petit mouvement... La peur lui enserrant la gorge et l'appréhension lui coupant le souffle... Encore une fois, il assista, impuissant à la souffrance de celui qu'il considérait comme sa famille... La terreur pure déchirait ses entrailles... Et comme les autres... impuissant...Il regardait

Le temps sembla reprendre sa place et tout s'accéléra... Sasuke hurla... Et tout le monde se précipita auprès de lui... Sai était partit prévenir Tsunade et les senseis... Neiji examina Naruto avec son Byakugan, Sasuke le serrant contre lui... Kiba et kakashi restant à leurs côtés... Le membres de l'organisation pâles semblaient figés...

Puis Tsunade arriva et elle devint blanche à l'examen du blond...

Tsu: Installez-le sur un brancard on le conduit en salle de réanimation immédiatement ! Sai part devant et demande à Ino de préparer la salle !

Sasu: Tunade-sama...Qu..

tsu: Pas le temps pour ça Uchiwa !

Et elle partit à la suite des medic-nin qui avaient pris en charge le blond...

Et alors que ses amis allèrent partir à leurs suite, Neiji se retourna vers l'équipe du ten'shi...

neiji: Vous ne venez pas ?

Personne ne répondit... Mais leurs visages grave interpella les autres...

sasu: quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

asai: Gomen...

shin: On reviendra...

hisoka: Avec des infos...

hikaru: Occupez vous bien de lui et des enfants...

Et ils disparurent... Si le comportement inhabituel avait de quoi les étonner, pour l'instant l'état de Naruto passait avant tout... Ainsi ils se précipitèrent au village...

A l'hôpital on les dirigea vers une salle d'attente... Refusant de dévoiler quelque chose au sujet du blond... Alors tous il attendirent... C'est dix minutes plus tard qu'ils virent débarquer Shikamaru. Chôji, Lee, Gaara, Iruka et Jirayia essoufflés devant eux...

Lee: Que...Que s'est-il passé ?

gaa: Comment va Naruto ?

shika: Galèère ! Expliquez !

Iru: kakashiiiiiiiiii dis moi qu'il va biiiiiennnnnn !!

jir: Ou est le gamin ?

neiji: Il est en salle de réanimation... Tsunade-sama est avec lui...

sai: Et nous n'avons aucune nouvelles...

Et alors que les autres s'évertuaient à raconter ce qui s'était passé le plus précisément possible, la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade la mine triste...

sasu: C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? **IMPOSSIBLE !**

tsu: Je suis désolé Sasuke... Mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ! Je vais travailler sur son cas mais je ne suis sur de rien...

sasu: VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI !! VOUS ETES MEDECIN NON ? ALORS DEMERDEZ VOUS !

tsu: OUI JE SUIS _MEDECIN_ ! JE SUIS PAS MAGICIENNE !!

sasu: C'est...impossible...

tsu: Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais faire de mon mieux !

sasu: Impossible...

° Kyuu...? t'es là ? °

/ Ou tu veux que je sois saleté de gamin ? /

° Je...Kyuu...j'ai..j'ai peur...°

/ T'en fais pas gamin... Je suis là.../

° Cette chose... qu'est ce qu'elle nous a fait ? °

/ Elle empêche ton esprit de se réveiller... tu est enfermé dans ton propre corps.../

° J'ai peur... c'est tout noir...Kyuu...j'ai peur...°

Kyuubi regarda le Naruto qui lui faisait face... Devant lui, il avait la représentation de l'esprit de Naruto... De celui qu'il cachait sous son masque de dureté... Un enfant... Ce n'était qu'un enfant... Un enfant fragile... Au bord des larmes...Le corps maigre et plein d'ecchymoses, les cheveux blond en bataille et une immense tristesse emplissant ses traits... Alors Kyuubi se leva et alla à l'enfant ,fourrant son museau dans son cou, provoquant une rire tremblotant de la part de la petite chose qui l'entoura de ses bras maigrelets et qui laissa place à sa terreur et sa solitude...

Kyuubi avait mal... Ce blond là, il aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir... C'était trop douloureux que de voir un enfant dans un état si pitoyable... Personne ne pourrait jamais mesurer l'étendue des dégâts psychologiques du jeune blond... Seul lui savait.. Seul lui avait vu le nombre de blessures qu'il avait reçus... Mais ça... Jamais Naruto ne le montrerai à quiconque... Alors Kyuubi se coucha l'enfant blottis contre lui, il se promit de l'aider...

Sasuke sortit de la pièce et rencontra les regards pleins d'espoir que lui jetèrent ses amis... Alors ne put plus le supporter... Il envoya son poing dans le mur et se laissa glisser sur un des banc qui entourait la salle... Admirant le sang qui coulait le long de son poignet depuis ses phalanges...

sasu: Il est...

Tout le monde retint son souffle... Le verdict allait tomber...

sasu: Dans un coma profond... On ne sait pas...

Les larmes perlèrent...

sasu: S'il se réveillera un jour...

Deux semaines... Cela faisait deux semaines que Naruto était dans le coma... Et Bien que Tsunade cherche sans discontinuer une solution, rien ne marchait... Sasuke lui avait tenter plusieurs fois de rentrer dans l'esprit du blond grâce aux sharingan mais il y avait comme une barrière invisible qui l'en empêchait...

Et les membres de l'organisation qui s'étaient envolés on ne sait où... Sasuke, lui, était rester nuit et jour au chevet de son blond, guettant le moindre signe de sa part, surveillant sa respiration, sursautant lorsqu'il lui semblait ne plus l'entendre... Il contemplait à longueur de journée le visage si paisible de son amour, priant pour une quelconque amélioration... En vain... Alors il se contentait de veiller sur lui... Attendant patiemment son réveil... Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Le démon qui veille l'ange...

Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre se disant que malgré tout il appréciait cette tranquillité... Même si quelque chose manquait...

...: Nous y voilà ! la chambre de Naruto-kun !!

Oui... Enfin lui il pensait à Naruto... Pas à cet emmerdeur de moine vicieux...

sora: Ah Uchiwa...Encore là ?

sasu: Où tu veux que je sois d'autre boulet ?

sora: Huuuummmm je sais pas moi... par exemple... loin d'ici..?

sasu: Tss

sora: Ton sens de la répartie m'impressionne Uchiwa...

sasu: Ferme là boulet !

sora: Et..

neiji: Ca suffit ! Sasuke arrête avec tes "boulet" et toi sora arrête de le provoquer !

sora: Le jour ou je serai mort !

sasu: Tiens c'est marrant ! Je me disait justement que tu ferai un bien meilleur boulet mort que vivant ! On pourrait tenter le coup nan ?

Sasuke avait dit ça d'une vois tellement ironique et cassante que Sora se retourna dans un sursaut vers lui, pour tomber directement dans deux orbes rouges sang... Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer sournoisement, Tsunade entra en trombe dans la chambre ...

Tsu: Sasuke! J'ai trouvé !

sasu: De quoi ?

tsu: J'ai trouvé pourquoi il reste dans un coma si profond !

sasu: QUOI ?

neiji: Expliquez-nous Tsunade-sama !

Tsu: Le sceau ! Le sceau de Kyuubi a été légèrement modifier !

shika: Galèère et vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

tsu: Oui c'est même d'une simplicité enfantine !

Alors la Godaime s'avança devant le blond, appliqua ses mains de part et d'autre de son ventre et laissa filtrer une douce lumière verte...

tsu: Voilà! C'est fait ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'a att...

Tsunade ne put finir sa phrase, le souffle couper par un chakra énorme qui se propulsa en dehors du corps du blond... Et un petit renard apparut...

kyuu: Uchiwa ! Où est ce crétin d'Uchiwa ?

sasu: Je suis la Kyuubi ! Qu'est que tu veux ?

kyuu: Je te déteste mais j'ai besoin de ton aide ! La vôtre aussi la vieille ! Ah bin tiens ! Je vois que le fainéant, l'imbécile canin et le bout de glaçon sont là ! Très bien ! Ohhhh mais je vois que en fait tout les amis de mon renardeau son là !! Parfait ! Ca va me faciliter la tâche !

sasu: De quoi tu parles encore sale renard ?

kyuu: Toi... Je la fermerais.. Après tout ça va être grâce à moi si tu vas revoir ton chéri vivant !

sasu: Na...Naruto ? QU'EST QUI LUI ARRIVE ??

kyuu: Ecoute... La dernière fois, on a sentit une aura néfaste... On la cherché dans les alentours mais quelqu'un nous a piéger... Apparemment, ils ont enfermés Kitsune dans ses propres souvenirs... Il faut le sortir de là sinon il va devenir fou !

neiji: Et comment on est censé faire ça ?

Kyuu: Je vais déjà décider de qui dois venir ! Seul ceux qui font partis de ses souvenirs les plus profonds le pourront... Les autres iront chercher le coupable qui en ce moment. ne doit pas être loin...

tsu: Bien ! Nous vous écoutons Kyuubi-sama

kyuu: Ku ku ku ça ait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas parler aussi respectueusement... J'ai...

sasu: KYUUBI !

kyuu: Ca va, ça va ! Bon viennent avec moi... Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Neiji, Shikamaru et le vieux pervers Jirayia... Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hinata et les membres du Ten'shi iront à la rencontre de celui-qui nous a piéger !

sasu: Et moi ?

kyuu: Toi tu me sert de repas !

tous: O.O

kyuu: Nan je plaisante Uchiwa ! toi aussi tu viens... Mais par contre c'est pas beau à voir alors surtout ne faites rien d'inconsidéré claire ?

tous: Hai.

Tsu: Bon je vais faire appeler les personnes qui manquent à l'appelle !

Kyuu: Dépèchez vous.. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons tenir encore longtemps comme ça... Le gamin va de plus en plus mal...

_**Un quart d'heure plus tard...**_

Tout le monde était réunis... Alors à nouveau, Kyuubi apparut, mais cette fois, il avait l'air inquiet, nerveux...

kyuu: Bon l'Uchiwa va activer son sharingan et je vais le combiner avec mon chakra, nous allons vous transporter dans les souvenirs de Naruto pour l'en sortir ! Mais une fois là-bas suivez mes ordres ! Des questions ?

tous: Non !

kyuu: Très bien ! Uchiwa ?

sasu: Hn...

kyuu: Et c'est partit...

_**Dans l'esprit du blond...**_

Les huit ninja se retrouvèrent soudain dans un endroit qui leur semblait familier... Puis Shikamaru le reconnut..

shika: On est dans le jardin derrière l'Académie !

Un rire cristallin se fît entendre... Et devant eux apparut Naruto... Naruto à six ans... Seul... Il avait dans ces mains un avions de papiers et courrait joyeusement avant de le lancer... Les yeux grand ouverts, admirant son jouet, le petit garçon éclata de rire et cria:

- Vole ! Vole pour moi dans le ciel ! Comme toi, un jour je serai libre ! Vole !

Puis soudain d'autres cris résonnèrent... Et les ninja se virent arrivé dans le petit parc riant et se courant après...

Immédiatement, le blond sembla se calmer. Il rangea dans sa poche le petit avion de papier... Et se dirigea vers la balançoire pour s'y asseoir... Loin des autres... La tristesse envahit un court instant ses trait, comme une flash... Puis il observa les autres enfants, n'osant pas se mêler à leurs jeux, riant de loin à leurs pitreries... Puis soudain...

-Hey Naruto ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kiba ?

-Ca te dit de faire hurler Sakura et Ino?

-Ouais! Va s'y c'est quoi ton plan...

Mais alors que le jeune Kiba allait lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire, deux mains le tirèrent en arrière et lui intimèrent de rentrer sagement à la maison...

Puis le père de Kiba regarda le jeune démon face à lui et dit...

Si jamais tu t'approche encore de lui, je te promet que tu ne sera plus capable de marcher !

Sur ces paroles l'homme s'en retourna aux côtés de sa femme et de son fils, qui lui souriait, inconscient de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques instants plus tôt...

Puis peu à peu, Tout les enfants partirent, accompagnés d'un de leurs parents...Ne resta plus que le blond... Tristement, il se dirigea vers vers sa maison... Evitant les rues principales après s'être fait jeter des pierres par quelques ménagères sans scrupules devant l'enfant démon...

Puis l'endroit s'effaça et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet... Et un nouveau décors s'installa... Ainsi , les ninja apprirent dans quelles conditions Naruto vivait étant enfant... Puis soudain, un décors vint et sasuke étouffa un cris...

Cet endroit... Il le reconnaissait... C'était là...

Et la scène commença... Tout d'abords Naruto arriva, les yeux emplis de larmes, et la main sur le ventre... Les cheveux tout ébouriffés et le visage plein de poussière ou se creusait des sillons de larmes non contenues... Et quatre enfants arrivèrent... Bâton en main et pierres pleins les poches, ils ricanèrent en ensembles, ils chantèrent un simple refrain...

_C'est lui, c'est l'enfant maudit,_

_Celui, qui tue et qui trahis,_

_Voici le monstre Kyuubi !_

_C'est lui, c'est l'enfant démon,_

_Alors faîtes attention !_

_Nous te haïssons,_

_nous te maudissons,_

_Que la mort t'emporte loin de nos maison !_

_Monstre, créature, déchets, anomalie, démon, maudit, _

_A Konoah nous ne voulons pas de toi !_

Naruto s'effondra le long du mur quand soudain une vix retentit !

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ! Dégagez d'ici ! C'est le quartier Uchiwa ici !

Tout les gamins déguerpirent en ricanant... Naruto releva la tête et sourit en voyant qui se tenait devant lui, faisant bouclier de son corps... Le petit garçon brun prit la main du blond et l'entraîna plus loin...

-Né sasuke ?

-Nani ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as défendus contre ces gens ?

-...

Le petit garçon blond n'obtient aucune réponse du brun. Puis soudain celui-ci se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Attends moi là je reviens !

Dix minutes plus tard le petit brun était de retour. Les mèches de cheveux ébouriffées à cause de sa course effrénée. Sasuke tendit le bras pour donner quelque chose à Naruto. Celui-ci curieux tendit la main et Sasuke laisser tomber dans la main du blond un anneau.

-P...Pourquoi tu me donne un anneau ?

-C'est juste que ma maman m'as dit de le donner à celui qui en aurait besoin.

-Mais je peux pas accepté si c'est ta maman qui te l'a offert !

-t'inquiète Usuratonkachi elle dira rien.

-tu sais quoi ?

-? ? (silence interrogatif waouuu trop fort le sasuke )

-On va dire que je vais le garder aussi longtemps que j'aurais besoin de toi. Okay ?

-Hn.

Plus ils remontait le temps, plus les souvenirs de Naruto étaient sanglants, tristes, horribles... Une seule chose restait... La solitude.. Puis soudain Kyuubi prit la paroles... Choquant ses amis, leur arrachant même quelques larmes... Ce que Naruto leur avait raconter de sa vie était un euphémisme...

Kyuu: Nous avons finis... Normalement, nous devrions atteindre son esprit...

Et au bout de dix minutes à marcher dans le noir, ils l'aperçurent... Il était là... Recroquevillé dans un coins sombre, se balançant d'avant en arrière, chantonnant le refrain qu'ils avaient entendus précédemment... Le blond était dans un état pitoyable... L'ombre de lui-même... Alors doucement Sasuke l'appela... Puis Tsunade, et Iruka et puis tous ils se mirent à l'appeler... Jusqu'à ce que Naruto lentement, relève la tête... Et alors... Un sourire éclaira ses yeux...

Le noir les enveloppa et un sentiment de vertige les prit... Et ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital du blond... Sasuke se releva d'un bond et s'approcha du lit ou son blond venait d'esquisser un mouvement... Deux yeux bleu firent un doux sourire au brun et la bouche de son amour s'ouvrit...

naru: Sas..uke ...

sasu: Hn ?

Naruto tendit la main et la passa dans le col du t-shirt de son brun... Doucement il en ressortit une longue chaîne en or ou pendait deux anneaux identiques...

naru: Rend...moi...ma bague... J'ai...encore...besoin..de toi...

Et alors que Sasuke mettait autour du cou de Naruto la chaînette d'or, celui-ci lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil...

Ce n'est que cinque heures plus tard que le blond émergea de son sommeil sans rêves...

° Kyu... T'est là ? °

/ Nan je suis partit faire un tour hors de ton corps.. Stupide kitsune où tu veux que je sois ? /

° Kyuu... Que... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? °

/ Je suis désolé gamin... J'ai du les faire venir ici pour t'aider... /

° Est-ce que... tu sais..qui nous a...piégé..? °

/ Nan mais j'ai demandé au Ten'shi et à quelques brochettes d'aller voir.../

° Hn... Merci Kyuu-chan ..°

/ De ri... KYUU-_QUOI_ ? COMMENT TU M'AS APPELLE SALE GAMIN ?? /

naru: Gaaaaaa saleté de renard ! Fermes la !

Naruto venait, sous les yeux soulagés de le voir se réveiller, mais surprit de ses amis, de sursauté en grimaçant, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles...

sasu: Naruto ?

naru:...

sasu: Oi Dobe ??

Trop tard Naruto était en train d'engueuler copieusement son locataire sur le fait de lui crier dessus alors qu'une terrible migraine le tenaillait...

° PUTAIN RANARD AVARIÉ FERMES-LA ! J'AI MAL A LA TÊTE ! DÉJÀ QUE C'EST GALÈRE DE T'ENTENDRE MAIS EN PLUS SI TU CRIES!! °

/ OUAIS BIN TA PAS FINIS DE M'ENTENDRE ! TU VAS VOIR TOUT CE QU'UN DÉMON DE MA PUISSANCE PEUT FAIRE ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR !!¨/

° Mais oui...C'essssst ça... Et comment tu compte t'y prendre Môssieur-je-suis-plus-intélligent-que-tout-le-monde ? Tu vas me rendre malade ?°

/ Nan... Pire.../

° Quoi ? Tu vas m'ouvrir toutes mes anciennes cicatrices ? °

/ ku ku ku tu y es pas encore .../

° Me rendre aveugle ? Sourd ? Nan...Quand même pas... Impuissant ? Oo °

/ Mouahaha c'est pas une mauvaise idée... Mais...Nan.../

°Bah alors quoi ? OÔ °

/ hum... alors.../

° Alors...?°

/ un kilomètre à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuh, deux kilomètres à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuuh, trois kilomètre à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuh, quatre kilomètre à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuh, cinque kilomètre à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuh,.../

° Gaaaaaa . ARRETE !! C'EST INSUPPORTABLE !! TU T'ES DEJA ENTENDU CHANTER ?? °

/ MOUAHAHAHAHA SOUFFRE CRÉATURE INUTILE !! MOUAHAHAHAH !!

six kilomètre à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuh, sept kilomètre à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuh,.../

° TT.TT je vais y passer ...°

Vu de l'extérieur, c'était plutôt comique... Une succession de grimaces en tout genre s'étaient étalées sur la face fatiguée du blond... Tout d'abords la colère, puis la moquerie enchaînant sur le sarcasme, pour passer par l'incrédulité, la concentration et aboutir à l'effroi... Puis soudainement le visage de naruto palis et une gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se prenait à nouveau la tête entre les mains...

naru: Tais toiiii !! Kyuu j't'en supplie tais-toii !

sasu: Naruto ? Est-ce que ça va ?

naru: Sas'ke Fais le taiiire !

sasu: Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça Dobe ?

/ Il te suffit de t'excuser gamin .../

° Jamais ! °

/ huit kilomètre à pied sa useuuuh sa useuuuh, neuf kilomètre à pi.../

° C'est bon ça va, ça va ! Je m'excuse ! Mais s'il te plaît arrête ça !! °

/ Biiien comme tu veux ... Alors à plus Kit' /

° Hngngngngngn...°

...: uto...ruto...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO !

naru: PUTAIN DE BORDEL MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CA ! C'EST QUI LE CON QUI ME GUEULE DESSUS ALORS QUE J'AI LA TETE EN CHARPIE ! PUTAIN VOUS VOUS ÊTES LIES AVEC KUUBI OU QUOI ??

kiba: Gomennn '' Mais on est revenu avec des infos ...

naru: Des infos ? ET QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX QUE CA ME FOUTTE ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE SORTIR DU COMA ! PUTAIN J'TE JURE QUE J'VAIS DONNER AKAMARU EN PATEE A KUUBI SI TU CONTINUE AVEC TES CONNERIES !! ( Né HiNo d'AmOuR ...? )

kiba: T'in te stresse pas comme ça mec ! C'est juste qu'on la retrouvé ton enfoiré de chasseur...

sasu: Et...?

naru: Attendez... Comment vous savez que c'est un chasseur ?

kiba: Parce-que juste avant que Lee ne s'en charge avant de l'assommer, il a hurler un truc stupide genre Gai...

neiji: Hein ? Oo

Lee: Ouais c'était trop classe ! Je suis sûr que lui aussi comprenait l'amour que nous portons au printemps de la jeunesse éternelle!!

ten: heuuu oui c'est ça Lee ... ''

naru: BON! Et donc ..C'était quoi ce "message" ?

Kiba: Oh un truc du genre " Ensemble nous vaincrons le mal, le Ryuushi no Akuma est prêt dans l'ombre ! Gloire à Kenshin-sam..."

Kiba n'avait pas finit sa phrase que un kunai lui éraflait la tempe...

naru: Si tu veux vivre... Ne prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi ...

Tout le monde se tut.. Puis Naruto reprit la parole..

naru: Ou est le Ten'shi ?

Ino: Ils nous ont dit que ils se séparaient...

naru: Très bien .

neiji: Ils ne reviendront pas ?

naru: Nan pas avant quelques temps... Ils ont des choses à faire...

Sasuke regarda son blond quelques instant puis sourit... Quand il releva la tête se fut pour faire face à ses amis l'air complètement ahuris, la bouche grande ouverte...

kiba: Je rêve ...? Ou l'Uchiwa vient de ..."sourire" ?

naru. Wow... Ca fait presque peur ...

sasu. Bah merci Dobe...

naru: De rien Teme...

Alors Sasuke eut cette fois un rictus et s'approcha de Naruto... Puis soudainement il glissa une main derrière son cou et l'embrassa goulûment... Mêlant sa langue à la sienne, faisant rougir le blond de part sa témérité...

Neiji: Bon bah moi je vais voir ou en sont les morveux...

naru: Bah c'est vrai tiens... Ils sont où ?

Gaa: On les a laisser avec Ebisu-sensei...

naru: Qu...QUOI ?? Avec le pervers à lunettes ? Oo

sasu: Ouais bin j'te signal qu'on était tous occupé à te sauver...

naru: Mais... Mais ce type est un pervers et en plus il est incompétent !!

kiba: Ouais bin c'était ça ou les laisser seul...

Les trois parrains se souvenant des corvées mémorables qui leur avait incombé, pâlirent...

naru: Tss... De toute façons c'est le moment ... Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je le sens venir...

sasu: De quoi ?

naru: Les gamins...

Et là Naruto eut un sourire carnassier et d'une voix d'outre-tombe, il ricana...

naru: C'est à mon tour de les entraîner... Ca promet d'être intéressant...

kiba: Ca on s'en charge déjà de leur entraînement! En plus ils vont à l'académie !

naru: Ouais... Mais là-bas on nous apprend pas à maîtrisé ce type de chakra...

Lee: De quoi tu parles ?

Et alors on put entendre un deuxième ricanement se joindre à celui du blond.. Gaara lui aussi, le visage déformé par un rictus mauvais, laissait transparaître son amusement...

naru: Ces gamins... Ils sont comme nous...

gaa: Des démons...

naru: On va s'amuser...D'ailleurs Baa-chan il nous faudrait un terrain!

tsu: Et pis quoi encore ! Tu viens de sortir du coma je te rappelle !

naru: T'en fais promis je ne bougerait pas le petit doigt !

tsu: Mouais... D'accord.. Autre chose ?

naru: Ouais... Que les ninja de faible rang ne s'approchent pas trop...Ils risqueraient d'être malade avec tout ces aura démoniaques... Et que les autres restent en dehors de ça ! Je ne veux personne qui intervienne !

sasu: Moi je viens...

naru: Sasu...

sasu: Oublie Dobe ! Je veux voir si t'est aussi fort que tu le dis !

neiji: Moi hors de question que je laisse mon filleul seul avec toi !

kiba: Et moi si je viens pas je peux être assuré d'avoir droit aux cris de Katsu...

Naruto soupira...

naru: Bon très bien... Mais qu'une chose soit claire...

Et là ces yeux changèrent du violet au rouge sang...

naru: Le premier qui interviens avec un sentiment de compassion ou une connerie du style ...Je le tue... Se sont mes élèves et je sais ce qu'il faut faire concernant leur maîtrise du chakra démoniaque... Cet un entraînement dangereux je ne le cache pas.. Moi même j'ai faillis passer l'arme à gauche un nombre incalculable de fois... Mais s'ils ne sont pas capable d'y survivre c'est qu'ils sont instable et donc une menace... Ne pensez pas que je suis toujours le gentil Naruto qui a pitié de tout le monde ! Faites une croix dessus! Les gamins le savent et l'ont accepté. A vous d'accepter le fait que je vais leur faire subir l'entraînement qu'à reçut un assassin. Je ne vous oblige pas à regarder.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Et la discussion fut close.

Lee: A part ça... Qu'est ce que je fais du gars que j'ai attrapé ?

kiba: Ouais pour l'instant on l'a laisser à Ibiki...

naru: Hum... Laissez le lui quelques temps... J'irai l'interroger plus tard...

sasu: Bon maintenant que vous avez tous vu qu'il allait bien je propose que vous alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

kiba: Dit tout de suite qu'on t'emmerde Uchiwa...!

sasu: Précisément Inuzuka ! Alors maintenant cassez-vous !

Naruto pouffa devant l'impatience de son brun à se retrouvé seul avec lui...Puis tout le monde sortit... Le sourire au lèvres pour neiji et la mine renfrognée de Kiba qui se plaignait de l'injustice du monde...

sasu: Enfin seul...

naru: Oui...

A ce moment là... Naruto se souvint qu'il y a très longtemps, il avait eu envie de voler dans les cieux, atteindre le ciel... Etre libre... Aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus besoin... Un ange veillerait sur lui...

_Vole ! Vole pour moi dans le ciel ! Comme toi, un jour je serai libre ! Vole !_

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres... Il ne serait plus jamais seul... Sa main se referma sur l'anneau qui pendait à son cou... Puis sous les yeux de Sasuke, il se leva... S'empara d'une feuille de papier qui traînait la et en fit un avion de papier... Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et alors qu'il sentait deux bras lui entouré la taille et une tête se poser au creux de sa gorge, il lança l'avion qui glissa sur le vent...Et dans un chuchotement, il lui fît ses adieux...

naru: Adieux...


End file.
